


La luz que representas

by epifaniax



Series: Me levante por mi mismo mientras me mirabas desde el cielo. [2]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner joven adulto, F/M, Good Person Lex Luthor, M/M, superman es idiota, superman quiere ser un papá, telquinesis tactil, tratara de arreglarlo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Cuando te enteras que eres hijo de superman, que tienes la capacidad de mover cosas con la mente (aunque j'onn insista en que no funciona así) y que para colmo eres una pieza importante para evitar una supuesta invasión alienígena de gusanos a los que no y repite NO planea acercarse, Conner recién se da cuenta de que quizás no tiene un vida tan normal como todo el mundo.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Me levante por mi mismo mientras me mirabas desde el cielo. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709011
Comments: 130
Kudos: 80





	1. Las estafas de ser un guardaespaldas

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, se que habia dicho que seria por parte pero no podía encontrar la manera de unir toda esta historia como la de "Conner Luthor" ¿por qué? no lo sé XD quizas cada historia tiene su propia manera de narrarse y ya. Por lo que he decidido publicar una historia principal y a medida que esta avance desarrollar partes o tramas que quizas son mas libres como especiales o bonus extras. Espero que les guste.

Era lo mismo de siempre.

Soñar.

Se movía de lado a lado, de ser a ser, viajaba a través del mundo.

A veces podía ser un ave, volar alrededor, surcar el cielo azul, atravesar las nubes sentir el viento, y otras veces-

Se arrastra.

Se arrastra entre la tierra, huele, cosas, el calor, hay mucho calor y en un giro puede verlo, lo que se ha vuelto. Un gusano, enorme horrible, voltea su cabeza y puede ver varios más, hay algo parecidos a huevos a su alrededor que palpitan y un peso sobre la tierra que hace a todos moverse en esa dirección.

Arriba.

Escarbando a través de esta, moviéndose a una velocidad aterradora llega a la luz como un recién nacido en el mundo para girar la cabeza buscando la mancha de calor, una pequeña pero huele bien y bastará por lo que en un movimiento rápido se arroja sobre él agarrando un miembro con sus cientos de dientes mientras la criatura se mueve colgando de su boca y después de nuevo esta saltando, entre ser y ser, casi siendo llamado, casi buscando algo, hasta que se encuentra con lo anormal.

Es extraño no parece ser su verdadera forma, incluso su cuerpo parece encontrarse cada día en constante cambio.

De repente todo cambia de nuevo, porque el ser levantan la cabeza, y lo siente. Conner lo siente. Hurgando en su mente tratando de meterse en ella lo que lo asusta, cayendo en una guerra donde Conner intenta tomar control de su cuerpo y el ser de su estado mental que-

“Joven Luthor” llama la voz.

“¿Henry?” pregunta tímidamente en su mente. El otro chico lo mira desde la pared con el ceño fruncido.

“Veo que ya despertaste. Es hora de levantarse, tiene una reunión con el personal del nueva escuela en Metrópolis.

Lentamente y con algo de esfuerzo todo vuelve a Conner. Claro un sueño.

Últimamente sus sueños se han vuelto bastante extraños. Antes solía dormir bien, era una experiencia agradable despertando siempre con una nueva historia que contar un “¡Papá hoy fui un pájaro! O ¡papá fui un pingüino, me deslice por la nieve de panza!”, sin embargo ahora su mente siempre solía derivar a lo mismo.

Suprime un escalofrío al recordar.

Quizás es porque está estresado. Ha estado adquiriendo cada vez más responsabilidades lo que en realidad no era malo, él es un Luthor algún día se hará cargo de toda una ciudad no debería ser un problema pero quizás sí se adelantó un poco. Su padre le había dicho que no era necesario incluirse tan pronto en todo lo público pero Conner se había sentido preparado y siempre fue parte de su sueño liberar un poco el peso que su padre tenía sobre los hombros.

“Lo importante no es hacer el trabajo sino la calidad con que lo hacen. Ustedes son una parte importante para la comunidad, son la base para el futuro” comenzó a indicarles a los múltiples profesionales que formarían parte de la escuela.

En un inicio comenzar con todo esto fue bastante difícil, con sus diecinueve años gracias a un adelanto en sus estudios de escuela y posteriormente de universidad Conner podía no parecer lo más profesional posible, obteniendo miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa cuando llegó por primera vez a una charla en representación de su padre con su ropa de marca y saliendo de la limusina.

¿Quizás eran las gafas? Pensó acariciando sus preciadas gafas redondas.

“¿Crees que las gafas me hacen ver poco profesional Henry?” preguntó sin obtener siquiera una mirada de su guardaespaldas.

“Creo, joven Luthor, que cualquier gafas son mejores que esas” Conner le frunció el ceño, no solo por el comentario ácido sino también por el “joven Luthor” que lo hacía sentir como si hablara con un Alfred en vez de un chico mayor por cinco meses nada mas.

“Sí, sí lo que digas” respondió sin tomarlo en cuenta para mirar a través de la ventana y detenerse en seco.

A metros de el, en la dereda, alejado de Conner y su Ferrari estaba un hombre/ser de tez verde, capa azul y accesorios rojos que identificó como el detective marciano de la liga de la justicia. Mirándolo fijamente con su expresión en blanco.

¿Qué hacía él aquí? Pensó prestando mayor atención alrededor para notar una cosa.

Nadie más parecía verlo.

Incluso la gente simplemente pasaba de largo sobre él.

“Henry ¿tú ves-” comienza a preguntar volviendo la mirada un segundo para regresar y no encontrar nada.

¿Dónde se fue? piensa. Comenzando a buscarlo con su mirada alrededor pero no logra encontrarlo.

¿Quizás todavía estaba soñando?

“No, nada, olvídalo” su ex compañero de escuela le da una mirada confundida para volver a fijar su atención en el camino.

No tenía tiempo para soñar despierto pensó escuchando a Henry indicarle que ahora se dirigían en dirección al nuevo hospital

\--------------------------------///-----------------------------

Observó a Conner Luthor despertar con brusquedad y rebeldía ante la idea, el chico se movería con fuerza, frunciría el ceño. Una pesadilla.

Desde la semana que Henry llevaba junto a él había visto a Luthor solo tener pesadillas, todas las mañanas sin falta. ¿Lo preocupaba? No, era su jefe no su amigo. Simplemente le llamaba la atención que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle el sueño al que ahora era casi su jefe pues cuando se le indicó esta actividad como una de sus múltiples y complejas tareas había mirado el punto confundido. Venga que tan difícil podía ser levantar una persona, dudaba que Mercy hiciera eso todas las mañanas con el señor Luthor.

Al parecer se había equivocado.

“Hora de levantarse, no querrá llegar tarde a su reunión” insistió por tercera vez luchando por mantener el tono paciente y formal en su voz. En este punto Conner se sentó en la cama con una mirada molesta en sus ojos verdes aún nublados por el sueño, el cabello rizado en todas direcciones, un bostezo escapando de vez en cuando para suspirar, estirar su brazos hacia el cielo, curvando su espalda y flexionando músculos que Henry no sabía cómo había obtenido pues en toda la semana no lo había visto entrenar ni nada parecido por lo que el hecho de que el cuerpo del chico fuese tan musculoso como el suyo, y él si hacía ejercicio era lo adecuado para el trabajo, le confundía profundamente.

De seguro una vista que pocos tenían el privilegio de ver.

“Dios tu expresión sólo me hará dormir de nuevo” se quejó levantándose con únicamente el pantalón de pijama puesto, sin preocuparse por ponerse las zapatillas de dormir, lanzándole una mirada molesta cuando no contesto a su comentario “tuve un sueño tan raro” comenta al silencio. Era lo habitual. En este punto Conner se pondría a relatar que había soñado con ser algo parecido a un gusano y Henry no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para mostrarse interesado.

La tarea uno estaba hecha. Pensó en su mente al ver a su antiguo compañero de clase en dirección a la ducha.

“¿No extrañas la riqueza?” pregunta Conner, aburrido con la mirada fija en el cielo a través de la ventana de la limusina que conducía con tranquilidad.

El día estaba nublado, no era un buen augurio. Esta primera semana junto a su nuevo jefe le enseño una extraña coincidencia a la cual no tenia explicación.

El clima determina mucho el estado de ánimo del Luthor menor.

Nublado querría decir un día problemático, posiblemente por el aburrimiento de su jefe que solo traía problemas. Soleado no estaba mal, demasiado animado para la personalidad pasiva de Henry. Lluvioso…nunca había estado cerca del chico en un clima así después de todo metrópolis no era una ciudad de muchas nubes.

“No, uno se acostumbra y no me falta nada” contesta echando una mirada por el espejo retrovisor a Conner que seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Siempre en el cielo con una expresión extrañamente anhelante, persiguiendo a las aves hasta la distancia como si quisiera seguirles el paso a través de las esponjosas nubes.

“¿Prefieres ser un guardaespaldas común a un empresario?” pregunta Conner desde atrás con una sonrisa divertida “hace diez años solo podías pensar en eso”

Hace diez años Henry tenía un futuro asegurado.

Si no fuera por su padre.

Él hombre había sido socio de Lexcorp. Uno de los principales socios. Un negocio familiar de hace generaciones, hasta que su padre lo ensucio al entrometerse en el tráfico de drogas proveniente de Gotham. Un negocio lucrativo en una ciudad donde las tasas de drogadicción y crimen organizado son bajas no quiere significa que su riesgo sea menor. 

Lo aprendió a la mala.

Solo basto una redada de un cartel más antiguo en metrópolis contra su familia para dejar a Henry Huérfano.

Se había quedado solo, con la mancha de la droga sobre el negocio los inversionistas arrancaron lo más rápido posible tratando de mantener su pureza y por ende todo se fue a pique. Sin dinero, sin familia, Henry hubiera quedado en la nada a la edad de catorce años. Hasta que el señor Luthor lo reclutó ofreciéndole un entrenamiento de guardaespaldas.

Lanzó una mirada a Conner.

¿Qué había visto el señor Luthor en él? Henry no lo sabía, simplemente le había explicado que desde el momento en que aceptara este trabajo su vida ya no sería suya, sería para entregar a cambio de la seguridad y él no tenía mucho por lo que vivir en aquel momento por lo que acepto. En un inicio había pensado que sería guardaespaldas del Luthor mayor, su sorpresa al reencontrarse con su excompañero después de todos esos años no fue únicamente la sorpresa de Conner.

Sabia que el otro chico lo había aceptado porque era mejor un mal conocido que un mal por conocer. Lo había visto en su mirada cuando el brillo de sus ojos verdes cambio a uno satisfecho y manipulador.

“Bueno, ahora estás atrapado conmigo” concluyó Conner con una sonrisa divertida que Henry ignoro.

Que molestia.

\------------//-------------------------

Conner sonrió suave al entrar al nuevo hospital, saludando a cada personal que se encontraba en su camino, Nombre tras nombre de médicos escapó de sus labios, con sus guantes palmeando las espaldas de enfermeras e incluso personal de aseo, todos lo miraron con sorpresa y timidez, algunos alagados por el detalle de conocer a los trabajadores, otros sorprendidos por haber conversado con él. Se había esmerado en aprender el nombre de cada uno porque hacía sentir a los trabajadores valorados y los motivaba a entregar más esfuerzo lo que en teoría era mucho mejor pues quería que las primeras instituciones benéficas bajo su mano sea la mejor.

“Henry, los regalos” ordenó sin dejar la sonrisa cuando, en compañía de una enfermera muy agradable, comenzó a pasearse por las habitaciones saludando y conversando con los pacientes quienes lo miraban con ojos sorprendidos.

Terminada su segunda tarea del día procedió a volver a Lexcorp para completar sus actividades diarias. Planes de negocios sobre organizaciones de rango menor que su padre le había delegado.

“Hora de almuerzo” interrumpió Henry con esa típica voz aburrida.

Jesús, si no quería estar aquí al menos podría decírselo a la cara y ya.

“¿Te vas a quedar allí?” preguntó mirando al otro chico molesto, al igual como lo había hecho durante el resto de la semana.

“Estoy bien aquí, gracias” contestó mirando su teléfono celular.

“Por supuesto…” murmuró enojado como todas las veces anteriores.

Esto era molesto, no entendía cómo su papá lidiaba constantemente con la presencia de Mercy, aunque Mercy, según la experiencia de Conner, no era tan cabezona como Henry.

“Henry ven a comer” ordenó apuntando a la silla a su costado. El otro chico ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

“No está entre mis tareas comer con usted”

“Me haces sentir como un anciano, ven y comamos juntos” insistió, suspirando al no obtener respuesta.

Obviamente el chico no tenía intenciones de ser su amigo.

_“No soy tu amigo joven Luthor, soy tu guardaespaldas. Te agradecería que te comportaras y me trataras como tal”_ le había contestado a Conner fríamente el segundo día cuando intento establecer una charla con el otro chico.

Se sintió molesto, no entendía porque no podían conversar al menos, eran casi la misma edad, el otro chico era unos meses mayor nomas, podría conversar de muchas cosas, había bastante experiencia y recuerdos juntos de fondo.

“Quince minutos para la próxima tarea” anuncio, aunque a Conner le pareció una advertencia.

Este chico no era tan cuadrado cuando niño, al menos Conner lo recordaba bastante competitivo con él incluso cuando se había caído por la ventana del autobús a el mar. Incluso lo había visitado en el hospital con flores en la mano.

_“¡No las traje yo, mi madre insistió!”_ repetiría como cinco veces en menos de treinta minutos a las que Conner asentiría con paciencia de un santo.

Qué tiempos aquellos.

“Diez minutos”

Joder.

\-------------------------//------------------

De pie nuevamente pegado a la pared, observó aburrido a Conner escribiendo en la computadora con unos guantes negros, bastante delgados en sus manos que le hicieron preguntarse como parecía tan cómodo con la temperatura de verano en la ciudad.

Este sería nuevamente otro de esos días aburridos. Pensó con la cara en blanco hasta que su teléfono celular vibró con el identificador de la señorita Mercy en la pantalla.

Dándole una mirada al chico que ni siquiera le prestó atención salió hacia el corredor.

“Henry al habla”

“Escucha, ha ocurrido una emergencia el señor Luthor ordena que saques a Conner de la ciudad lo antes posible. Dile que ha surgido una nueva reunión y cuando esté en el auto activa el cierre total por dentro. Llamaré en una hora más. Pónganse en camino” ordenó cortando la llamada.

Rápido guardo el celular, para ingresar en su interior e informar de un cambio de planes pues el señor Luthor le había asignado una reunión en una de las fábricas a las afuera de la ciudad.

“¿Afuera? Pero no tengo ningún informe al respecto ¿Qué se supone que haga allí? ¿sonreír?” pregunta atónito a lo que Henry contesta que le enviaran el material en unos minutos.

Con Conner dentro del auto, disimuladamente, tal como la señorita Mercy lo había instruido presiona el botón que cierra el auto por dentro sin ninguna señal de que su ocupante se haya dado cuenta.

“Era un sistema de protección” había explicado la ciborg, “nadie de adentro puede salir ni nadie puede entrar a menos que tú lo decidas por eso debe accionarse solo en caso que se te estipule”

Siguiendo la ruta de seguridad establecida recorrió las calles frunciendo el ceño internamente cuando Conner mencionó curioso que no tenía señal en su celular. Hecho una mirada al suyo que sí tenía.

Extraño.

“¿A dónde vamos?” pregunta con un ligero subtono ansioso unos cuarenta minutos después de haber pasado la última fábrica de su posesión.

No contesta.

“Ey, ¿Qué está pasando?” vuelve a preguntar cuando un mensaje llega a su celular diciéndole que acelerara.

¿Pero qué mierda?

Obedeciendo presiona el pedal a fondo lanzándolos a ambos contra el asiento cuando por fin puede visualizar algo por el costado del auto.

Algo rojo.

Conner comienza a preguntar sobre qué es eso, sacando unas gafas redondas estilo punk de su bolsillo para colocársela cuando el auto comienza a desacelerar sin su consentimiento.

“¿Qué mierda?” respira pisando el acelerador a fondo viendo como el auto se detenía y las ruedas simplemente patinaban sobre el asfalto.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Pensó preocupado.

“¿Qué hace la chica halcón y flash frente a nosotros?” interrumpió Conner con otra molesta pregunta sacándolo de su trance para sacar el pie del acelerador y mirar al frente.

Efectivamente ambos superhéroes estaban frente al auto mirando complacidos.

Una mirada hacia la parte trasera y ve a la mujer maravilla sosteniendo su parachoques trasero.

¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? ¿estaban huyendo de los héroes? ¿Luthor se había metido algo sucio como su padre y ahora eran el objetivo?

Tomando una decisión, apretó la mandíbula, agarró la palanca de cambio y en un movimiento rápido puso marcha atrás para retroceder de la nada, sorprendiendo a la mujer maravilla quien fue tirada bajo el automóvil mientras Henry giraba el auto y volvía por el camino.

Sino podía ir hacia delante tendría que cruzar hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad.

“¡¿ACABAS DE ATROPELLAR A LA MUJER MARAVILLA?!” exclama Conner mirándolo como si fuese un demente.

Quizás lo era.

Lástima que los héroes eran tercos porque nuevamente el auto se detuvo y Henry comenzó a entrar en pánico.

“Otra vez está detrás” informó Conner mirando por la ventana unidireccional.

“No me digas” murmuró enojado pensando en sus posibilidades.

En su entrenamiento no incluyeron amenazas como seres mitad dioses, o con alas. Se sentía estafado.

Dejando de pisar el acelerador simplemente fue a la opción más viable.

Permanecer dentro del auto.

“Ey, chico, ¿puedes salir un momento a conversar?” pregunto flash animado, golpeando la ventana del lado de Conner con los nudillos.

Conner parecía entretenido.

Henry quería golpearlo ¿acaso no veía el problema en esto?

Siempre pensó que los Luthor eran el epítome de la inteligencia, la elegancia, el poder, el respeto, pero Conner nunca mostró cosas así a excepción de la primaria que contestaba todo y miraba a todos en menos pero en secundaria algo cambió, simplemente el chico dejó de refregar en la cara de todos que sabía las respuestas para conversar animadamente con todo el mundo como un buen metiche.

El golpe los hizo saltar a ambos para mirar la cola inferior del auto donde la mujer halcón había golpeado con su extraño e intimidante mazo.

“Si sigue golpeando podría hacer que una chispa llegue al combustible y el auto explote” informó Conner con tranquilidad y una sonrisa que hizo a Henry mirarlo como si estuviera loco,

¿Qué tenía de divertido esta situación?

Un segundo golpe de la mujer halcón los hizo saltar en su interior, Flash le estaba comentando lo mismo que Luthor había informado anteriormente, pero ella contestó un sencillo “tendrán que salir antes de eso entonces” que hizo a Henry tragar en seco.

Bien, bien, todo se fue a la mierda, cálmate y piensa que haría Mercy.

Antes que Henry pudiera pensar en una solución la mujer maravilla agarró con sus manos cada extremo de la puerta del lado de Conner para arrancarla de su lugar dejando entrar la luz del sol.

Esto estaba muy mal y Henry no sabía por qué.


	2. Verdes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenasss!! aquí va el segundo capítulo.  
> Espero que lo disfruten :)

“¿Tenemos al objetivo?” preguntó Batman mirando la pantalla holográfica.

“Si te refieres al chico Luthor pues sí, aunque ¿están seguros que él nos ayudara de algo?” pregunto flash dudoso “quiero decir, bien puede ser el hijo de super” Superman interrumpe diciendo que NO es su hijo, pero es ignorado “pero hasta ahora parece un chico bastante normal” hace una pausa para corregir “un chico normal con bastante dinero”

El resto de la liga lo mira con expresiones mezcladas de confusión, desconfianza y diversión.

“Estoy seguro, sus habilidades podrían ayudarnos a identificar los focos de producción en poco tiempo” aseguró J’onn obteniendo la mirada de Batman.

“No olvidemos que ha estado bajo el mando de Luthor, quizás que cosas sabe” advierte Linterna verde con el ceño fruncido, recibiendo un asentimiento de Superman, pero siendo interrumpido por flash.

“Woa amigo relájate, nosotros con Diana lo vimos y lo único peligroso en él era su guardaespaldas que parecía querer dispararnos”

“En realidad le pasó con el auto encima a Diana” corrigió la chica halcón a lo que Superman la mira preocupado preguntándole si estaba bien, recibiendo un asentimiento rápido.

“¿Y ahora donde se encuentra el chico?” pregunta linterna verde curioso.

“Está en una de las salas de plomo, lo dejamos junto a su guardaespaldas, los escáner dicen que solo es un humano normal por lo que tenerlo junto a Conner lo hará sentir cómodo” indica j’onn recibiendo un ceño fruncido de Superman quien comienza a enumerar todas las situaciones en que eso puede salir mal a lo que J’onn lo mira fijamente en silencio, el hombre se retuerce y j’onn le comenta que en realidad el joven estaba bastante tranquilo al respecto.

“Sabes cuánto Luthor se opondrá a esto ¿estás seguro de que nos ayudará?” pregunta confundida Diana mirando a Batman quien apagó su pantalla holográfica.

“Sí, lo estoy”

\-------------------///--------------- 

Observó con tranquilidad a Henry caminar de un extremo a otro por el cuarto por quinceava vez, murmurando cosas como “ser despedido” que Conner aseguro despreocupado que no sería así pero fue ignorado.

Muchas gracias, Henry.

Vio al chico pasar su mano por el cabello rubio para murmurar que era una vergüenza.

Va a contradecir eso, pero sabe que no será escuchado así que se calla y comienza a silbar despreocupado. A estas horas de seguro su padre ya estaría negociando/ amenazando a la liga con su liberación, no le sorprendería esperar mínimo una hora aquí, al menos dos máximos si no querían todo el país y posiblemente otras potencias mundiales en contra de ellos.

**Autorización confirmada.**

  * **Batman**



**Autorización confirmada.**

  * **Superman**



Ante el último nombre Conner se pone en guardia preocupado. La puerta se abre y entran ambos superhéroes a la sala y lo que provoca que se mueva inconscientemente más apegado hacia la pared contraria en un intento de crear el mayor espacio posible entre el hombre de mallas azules y capa roja como si de un animal temeroso y enjaulado se tratara.

Quizás lo era. Pero no sin razón, sabía de la animosidad del hombre con su papá y la empresa en general. Lo había visto en acción, amenazando desde su balcón como si de un matón más se tratara con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fríos. Él no conocía al Superman cálido a quien la gente llamaba antes de morir. Si el moría, morirá con el nombre de su padre en sus labios porque Superman no lo rescataría y eso lo supo desde el momento en que cayó al agua y el alíen simplemente lo observo prefiriendo socorrer el autobús.

_“¿Por qué no evitó la caída de Conner Luthor?” preguntó el periodista esa tarde._

_“Tuve que elegir al autobús, tenía más niños en su interior” contestó el alíen decidido ante las cámaras obteniendo aplausos de la multitud._

_Unas horas más tarde Conner murmuraba aun sorprendido un “No me quiso ayudar” con la mirada perdida, la manta puesta, un brazo roto, dos costillas fracturadas, conmoción cerebral y el shock, en el hospital con su padre sentado junto a él viendo la televisión “el autobús no se estaba cayendo, simplemente estaba ahí, pero él lo sujetó” explico viendo como los ojos verdes de su padre se enfriaban._

_Y lo peor. Es que lo había mirado, directamente a sus ojos desde el cielo con el autobús asegurado, mientras él se esforzaba por mantenerse a flote con ojos del color del cielo que lo asustaron por su frialdad._

_Parecía estar pidiendo que se ahogara en el agua._

_A lo que conner entre aliento y aliento no pudo evitar preguntar un ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué Superman no lo había querido ayudar como a todos los demás?_

No debería de haberlo sorprendido.

Él era un Luthor.

Una representación de lo inmoral y lo impuro. Era la sombra que creaba Superman al volar contra el cielo.

“No sé cuál es su motivo para tenerme aquí, pero esto no es legal. Esto es secuestro” pronunció con el mentón en alto principalmente a Batman.

Superman lo mira con asco.

Conner pone sus manos tras su espalda en un intento de esconder el temblor que estas tienen.

Contrólate.

El murciélago está aquí, el alíen no te puede hacer daño.

“Lex Luthor ha llegado a la sede” informó el murciélago en una frase que hizo a Conner sentir seguro.

Su padre estaba aquí.

“Síguenos” ordenó para voltear y comenzar a caminar, pero él no se movió hasta que Superman, no sin una mirada, le dio la espalda para seguir a su compañero.

La sede era un lugar amplio, Conner había visto los planos o mejor dicho los había hackeado, tenía muchos subniveles y tecnología alienígena que hizo que le picaran las manos. Si tan solo pudieran darle unos minutos con el software él podría ser el adulto más feliz del mundo.

“Conner” llamó su padre levantándose de la silla mientras él entraba a la sala con Henry a quien Mercy le indico esperar junto a ella y los héroes a fuera.

Con la puerta cerrada y ambos sentados a un lado de la mesa Conner susurro preocupado en su dirección.

“¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿hay algún problema?, ¿Superman otra vez nos está acosando?” su padre en este punto extiende su mano para tomar la de Conner quien acepta el contacto ansioso.

“Lo siento” suspira su padre con una mirada cálida que lo congela.

Su padre nunca se disculpa.

Su padre nunca tiene nada porque disculparse.

Algo estaba muy mal.

“¿Papá?” pregunta con ansiedad sin romper el contacto visual “papá, te quiero” confiesa.

Era así a veces, a cualquiera se le podría hacer raro que Conner diga esas cosas de repente, pero eran necesario porque su padre tenía un espíritu sensible, porque se odiaba con facilidad, porque había veces en que miraría a Conner casi con temor a que este lo odiara porque a sus ojos no merecía su cariño. Era por eso por lo que Conner había de hecho esto un hábito, no importaba que, no importaba el lugar, si su padre se sentía inmerecido Conner tendría que demostrarle lo contrario.

Su padre parece al borde del llanto “papá no importa, siempre te querré” promete porque es verdad. No importa si el mundo lo odia, no importa si Superman lo odia, no importa si Conner en un punto siente que podría odiarlo, él nunca lo hace ni lo hará porque su padre lo es todo.

“Perdóname hijo. Te mentí” confiesa a lo que Conner abre los ojos atónitos “te he mentido todos estos años, ocultándote una verdad importante”

Oh, Dios.

“No eres mi padre…” su papá abre los ojos para luego carcajearse ignorando la mirada horrorizada de Conner.

“¿Qué?, ¡No!” se ríe un rato más.

Conner no le ve la gracia, está al borde del colapso mental aquí.

“¿Entonces?” pregunta hartado de todo.

Aún no podían llegar al punto importante.

“Obviamente eres mi hijo, ¿crees que te aguantaría tantas cosas si no lo fueras?, ¿la alfombra?” Conner pone los ojos en blanco.

“Sí, sí ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir lo siento por eso para que dejes de mencionarla?” pregunta avergonzado a lo que su padre sonríe.

“Conner tengo una video grabación completa en mi computadora” Confiesa divertido a lo que Conner lo mira horrorizado.

Él tendría que destruir esa computadora.

“Pero nos estamos alejando del punto” indica su papá con un suspiro “¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si tenías una madre y te dije que no?” Conner asiente sin ver el punto “pues eso era verdad” concluye su padre como si eso lo explicara todo.

PUES NO, NO EXPLICA-

…¿nada?

Sabe como debe de verse su cara, confundida, luego iluminada por la realización para finalmente terminar nuevamente confundida.

Entonces, si Conner no nació producto de la unión de un hombre y una mujer como el resto de las personas, esperaba que así fuera, ¿Cómo nació?, ¿Cómo es que está aquí ahora?

Su padre parece leer su mente porque se inclina esta vez para reclamar su otra mano.

“Ocurrió, hace diecinueve años aproximadamente”

\-----------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------------------

Lex camino por los pasillos del establecimiento de la liga de la justicia con Mercy siguiéndolo firmemente detrás. No sabía que planeaba encontrar, ¿un arma?, ¿información? Independiente de aquello era suyo, estaba en uno de sus laboratorios de su padre quien ya muerto era legalmente su propiedad por lo que, lo que sea que fuera, se lo llevaría a su hogar.

Echó una mirada a la mujer halcón quien le frunció el ceño molesta por su presencia pero ella era quien lo había llamado, informándole que seguramente se llevaría un buen reto por eso sin embargo le decía que siguiera.

Así que la liga no lo quería aquí, pero lo que sea que hubieran encontrado en el lugar era lo suficientemente importante como para dividir las opiniones del grupo en cuestión.

Con Shayera apretando el scanner ambos entraron a la habitación obteniendo una mirada sorprendida y luego enojada de los habitantes.

“Luthor” gruño enfurecido Superman haciendo un intento de acercarse para ser detenido por la mujer maravilla.

“Vaya pero que bienvenida” murmuró Lex con sarcasmo.

“Shayera pero ¿qué has hecho?” pregunto indignado linterna verde a lo que el detective marciano salto.

“Ella no fue la única detrás de todo” confesó obteniendo una mirada de todos a su alrededor “era lo correcto. Si Superman no se hará cargo es lo adecuado que la otra parte se haga responsable” dictaminó obteniendo un ceño confundido de Lex.

¿Hacerse cargo?

¿De qué?

Comenzando a caminar hacia la pared de cristal que lo separaba de su descubriendo a lo que Lex comenzó a anunciar complacido “Bien por mí, lo que sea de material, arma-”se detuvo cuando sus ojos captaron lo que había al otro lado.

Un bebé.

Un bebé de aproximadamente un año dormía cómodamente en una cuna improvisada detrás del cristal.

Lex miro hacia todos lados en la habitación con confusión.

“¿Y el arma?” preguntó a Batman confundido obteniendo un ceño fruncido de todo el mundo a excepción del murciélago.

“¿Qué arma?” preguntó Batman en respuesta haciendo que Lex ponga los ojos en blanco.

“El arma que estaba en la instalación de mi padre, ¿o quizás es información? Te agradecería que me lo entregaras de una vez por todas, tengo cosas que hacer” anuncio dando una mirada a Mercy que le hizo una seña que aún tenía tiempo para su próxima reunión.

Fue en ese momento que Flash comento a Shayera un “así que no lo sabe” que hizo a Lex voltear rápido en su dirección haciéndolo saltar ligeramente y levantar sus manos en el gesto de apaciguamiento universal.

“¿Qué no sé qué?” preguntó irritado.

“No encontramos un arma en la instalación” informó Batman atrayendo su atención.

¿Entonces para que rayos lo habían llamado?

Esto era una perdida de tiempo total que ¿esperaban que hiciera entonces si no hay un arma que Lex pueda confiscar de-

Levanta la mirada fijándola en Batman quien se la devuelve. Esperando.

Rápido la dirige a Superman quien lo mira asqueado. Solo hay una respuesta para esa mirada. Los clones, pero su padre no había hecho clones en años, al menos los anteriores antes de su muerte Lex se había asegurado de eso, por lo que no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, sino era un clon ¿Que era?

La respuesta viene en un archivo que Batman le entrega.

ADN mitocondrial.

SU ADN mitocondrial.

La respuesta brilla quitándole el aliento.

Esta cosa no era un clon.

Esta cosa era un hijo, un ser compuesto por dos materiales genéticos cuyas mutaciones lo vuelven en uno único.

Un hijo de Superman y Lex Luthor.

No puede evitar reírse de lo ridículo que es la idea y aun así aquí está, frente a él. No sabe si su padre es un loco o un genio. Quizás sea ambos.

“¡¿De que te estas riendo?!” gruñe Superman siendo contenido por linterna nuevamente.

Lex se pasa una mano por la cara tratando de sofocar la risa para suspirar divertido levantando la mirada y congelando a Superman en el acto.

Extraño, no pensó que tendría ese efecto.

“Tienes admitir que es muy divertido, quién diría que podía salir algo de entre los dos” concluye nuevamente al borde una carcajada divertida que lucha por contener al ver el ceño fruncido en el alíen “bien ¿y que rayos esperan que haga aquí?” preguntó llevándose una mano a la cadera mientras que con la otra agita el archivo apartándolo de la mano de Batman.

Esto era su archivo después de todo.

“Superman insiste en eliminar al niño” explica j’onn.

Vaya así que era eso ¿Quién lo diría? Le hecha una mirada a Superman. De seguro Martha estaría muy decepciona de él por eso. La mujer siempre a amado a los niños independiente de las circunstancias en que vengan lo que era irónico por parte del criptoneano pues él mismo había sido un mocoso sin hogar en su momento.

“Bien” confirma más para sí mismo obteniendo una expresión enojada por parte de Shayera y una aliviada por parte de Superman.

“Lex…” pronuncia el alíen aliviado.

No es como que Lex tenga interés en ser padre ni en criar mocosos, por él se podía ir al infierno todas las creaciones de su padre y-

Sus pensamientos se detienen cuando un chillido atrae la atención de todos en el salón.

El bebé estaba arrugando la nariz, enojado y molesto.

“Oh, es la primera vez que hace algo más que dormir” comenta Flash emocionado.

Lex arruga la nariz en una expresión similar a Superman, todos mirando al mocoso moverse enojado por estar solo al otro lado de la ventana, quizás se pondría a llorar o volvería a dormir, pero hacer algo que nadie esperaba.

Abrir los ojos.

Unos que le quitan el aire a Lex y que hacen que su corazón de un giro extraño, siendo movido por una fuerza desconocida hacia el vidrio a fin de obtener una mejor vista.

Verdes.

Los ojos del bebé son verdes.

Un verde césped, un verde fuerte como los suyos, como los de su madre, como los de Julián.

_“Tú eres mi hijo Lex” pronuncia su madre cepillando con amor su cabello cobrizo ante el espejo después de que su padre lo regaña nuevamente con odio en su mirada “¿lo ves?” pregunta deteniéndose para mirar sus reflejos “tienes mis ojos, y ellos nunca te mentirán, siempre te estarán mirando Lex, no importa que, siempre serán la prueba que estaré junto a ti, amándote, cuidándote”_

_Una semana después su madre asesinaría a Julián._

_Dos meses después ella fallecería._

Madre…

“Bien, hagamos esto rápido ¿cómo lo eliminamos?” pregunta Superman retrocediendo ante la mirada molesta de todos excepto la suya que aún estaba pegada a la cuna.

El bebé estaba desabrigado, podría resfriarse, quizás cuánto tiempo había estado sin alimentarse.

“Creo que me has entendido mal, me refería a que entendía porque Shayera me había traído aquí, no que estaba de acuerdo contigo” sentencia para mirar a Superman con una expresión fría “eso es bajo hasta para ti” concluye viendo la mirada sorprendida del alíen.

Si, Martha estaría muy decepcionada al respecto.

“Bien, me lo quedare, después de todo es mi responsabilidad, pero eso será todo. No habrá más interacciones entre este tema y ustedes, desde ahora yo me hare cargo”

Casi todos asienten conformes.

Bueno le da igual si están de acuerdo o no, de todas maneras, si intentaran quitárselo Lex les echaría el mundo encima.

\--------------------//---------------------------

Un silencio, tenso, inquieto, se instala en la habitación, pero su papá se mantiene firme nunca quita su mano, nunca lo mira con otra cosa que no sea amor ni arrepentimiento por su mentira y Conner, Conner apreté su mano en respuesta sonriéndole.

“Te quiero papá” repite viendo la mirada relajarse de su padre para sonreírle con suavidad, soltando una de sus manos para cepillar la mejilla de Conner.

“Y yo a ti hijo” contesta murmurando.

Entonces Conner no solo era hijo de Lex Luthor sino también de Superman.

_El agua lo está cubriendo, el frío lo está invadiendo, no tiene la fuerza para seguir pataleando, los lapsus en que puede tomar aire se hacen más corto por lo que la extiende, su mano, contra la figura que cubre el sol y oscurece el espacio con su capa ondeando al viento mientras el cielo en forma de ojos lo miran sin inmutarse._

_El moriría aquí, mirando solo el cielo por sobre él._

“Entonces…¿Por qué estoy aquí?” pregunta un poco asustado.

¿Quizás Superman quería terminar el trabajo?

“Últimamente se han registrados ataques a personas, algunas desaparecieron, otras simplemente aparecen…” su padre piensa un minuto “incompletas” Conner hace una mueca.

Que agradable. Piensa con sarcasmo.

“Junto a todos estos ataques siempre se encuentra una única cosa, un orificio que llega a un pequeño túnel que finalmente termina en un camino cerrado cuando toma una profundidad considerable” explica su padre mientras la expresión de Conner cambia ante el recuerdo.

_Sueña que se arrastra._

_Es un gusano._

“Gusanos” murmuró atónito inconsciente de la mirada sorprendida que da su padre.

“¿Cómo sabes que son gusanos?” le pregunta preocupado a lo que Conner se mueve incómodo.

No puede ser posible. Eran sueños, solo eso sueños…

Entonces…

¿Entonces por qué calzaban con la descripción?

Y si era verdad, ¿Por qué Conner soñaba con eso? ¿Cómo era posible?

“Yo…yo lo soñé” explica “lo he soñado últimamente” su padre frunce el ceño.

“Pero en el sueño ¿lo controlas?” Conner niega apresurado para explicar que en realidad era como si viera lo que el gusano veía. Siempre era así, al menos desde que tiene memoria.

Su padre asiente.

“Entiendo” afirma para mirar su reloj “en unos diez minutos más habrá una reunión con la liga, digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan tú guardas silencio dejaras que yo hable ¿de acuerdo?” pregunta a lo que Conner asiente.

No es como que él estuviera detrás de los ataques.

No debería de estar preocupado.

¿O sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces me dan muchas ganas de abrazar a Lex. Me imagino la impotencia de Conner al ver a un ser tan bien representado como Superman no hacer nada para salvarlo.


	3. Gusanos e invasión extraterrestre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenass.  
> Traigo un nuevo capítulo.  
> Espero que lo disfruten :)

Si había alguien que sobraba en la mesa ese era Conner. Todo el resto del mundo estaba perfectamente cómodo, cada héroe tenía su silla, lugar, espacio, incluso su vasito de agua, hasta su padre estaba tan relajado que si Conner ignoraba el motivo por el que estaba juraría que su padre estaba en una de sus reuniones de inversiones con inversores muy raros.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

A excepción de él.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No tenía idea dónde mirar ni que mirar, en cada ángulo natural estaba un superhéroe a la vista y establecer contacto visual con una persona en spandex es un poco…incómodo.

“Bien, ¿vamos a comenzar de una vez?” pregunta su padre en un tono, posición y expresión que Conner toma nota.

En algún futuro, esperaba no tan lejano, poder manejarse de esa manera.

Batman en la otra punta asiente para desplegar una enorme pantalla holográfica al centro de la mesa.

“Hace aproximadamente una semana se ha estado luchando contra unos seres provenientes del espacio, no sabemos porque o como llegaron, pero su método de reproducción es rápido, comenzaron con una aparición al día hoy van casi diez al día. Parecen vivir bajo tierra a profundidades considerables lo que los hace resistentes a las altas temperaturas, realizan un único ataque, directo a una presa lo que nos hace teorizar que tienen la habilidad de olerla. En cuanto a su apariencia” aprieta un botón en la mesa que hace parecer la imagen de un gusano, enorme, gordo en solo un extremo de su cuerpo tiene una boca llena de dientes casi similar a un tiburón por sus corridas. “hemos analizado su forma y parecen tener una piel retráctil lo que hace difícil identificar la cabeza”

“Hemos atacados algunos, pero son rápidos, y muy agresivos, por lo que al producirse el ataque el resto vuelve a esconderse bajo tierra” explica Diana con preocupación “intentamos identificar el foco de donde se reproducen, pero cada vez aparecen en lugares más alejados lo que nos hace pensar que no solo se trataría de un nido sino de varios”

“¿Hay algún veneno o daño al que atenerse?” pregunta su papá.

“Pues más preocupante que los dientes no nos hemos encontrado” contesto Flash con diversión que solo hizo a su padre levantar una ceja.

“Es aquí donde entra Conner” interrumpe el detective marciano.

“¿Perdón?, permíteme informarte que mi hijo para lo único que es bueno es para provocar un desastre en la cocina. No veo en que pueda servirte” Conner se encoge avergonzado cuando una parte de los super héroes le dan una mirada divertida.

Jesús, ¿no que su padre lo defendería o algo?

“Hace una noche me encontraba en mi habitación en la sede cuando sentí una presencia junto a mí, traté de entrar a la mente de aquello, pero obtuve una respuesta que no esperaba y era que parecía estar tratando de tomar control de mi cuerpo” informa j’onn obteniendo el ceño fruncido de su padre “eso es bastante inusual, pues son habilidades propias de un ser con telequinesis. Un raro tipo de telequinesis en realidad”

“¿Qué clase de telequinesis?” pregunta su padre curioso.

“La telequinesis habitualmente se lo conoce como la capacidad de mover cosas con la mente, es más en un plano mental en cambio hay otro tipo que se divide en dos rangos más y esa es la telequinesis táctil. Una clase de telequinesis en que el individuo puede mover todo lo que pueda tocar principalmente con sus manos”

Conner de repente se siente MUY consciente de sus guantes.

“Normalmente no pase de ese rango, pero en casos especiales va más allá, hay individuos capaces de desarrollar la posibilidad de expandir su presencia física a un plano imposible de visualizar lo que le posibilita la capacidad de interactuar con objetos más allá de su rango físico. Ahora es probable que al tener este rango de poder este siga creciendo” mira a Conner “al interactuar con el objeto no solo puede sentir al objeto sino también todo lo que está hecho lo que abre un sin número de posibilidades”

Un silencio sorprendido embarga a la mesa.

Conner no lo podía creer. Entonces él podría mover cosas con la mente ¿Cómo los superhéroes de los comics? Maravilloso, la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer al respecto.

Hacer que la computadora escriba mientras aún está en la cama en la mañana. Henry no tendría excusas para despertarlo a esa hora.

Adiós a levantarse a buscar cosas.

¿Podría comer pizza sin ensuciarse los dedos?

Su padre le da una mirada que dice que se concentre.

“¿Y crees que Conner tiene esa habilidad?”

“No lo creo, estoy seguro” Conner traga nervioso, aunque manteniendo la mirada aburrida para dirigírsela a su padre quien a sus ojos parece pensativo.

“Entonces ¿Por qué lo necesitan?”

“Su habilidad para interactuar con las cosas seria de mucha ayuda, podría indicarnos donde se encuentran los focos y nosotros lo exterminaremos” explica Batman.

“Y no pueden crear una maquina o algo”

“Lo hicimos, pero al no tener huesos y poder mezclarse con el calor del suelo hace imposible identificarlos” salta Diana con tranquilidad.

Su padre se echa para atrás en la silla, observando complacido.

“Entonces, lo que quieren es…que yo les preste a Conner un tiempo para que funcione como radar y les ayude a cazar gusanos” Conner hace una mueca de asco interna.

Él no planea acercarse a ningún gusano muchas gracias, sin embargo la liga parece tener una idea distinta porque asienten. Conner ruega que su padre diga un rotundo “No” y soltar algo sobre “los Luthor no interactuamos con gusanos”

A Conner le decía mucho eso de niño.

“Pero hay un problema con tu plan” responde su padre obteniendo una mirada confundida de todos.

Exacto que Conner no planea acercarse a ningún gusano.

“Conner no tiene idea de cómo usar esa habilidad” informo y pues…es verdad, no tenía ni nombre hace diez minutos a lo que los héroes lo miran sorprendidos.

“¿Es una broma Luthor?” pregunto Superman molesto.

“No preguntes tonterías” responde su padre.

En ese punto ambos se ponen a discutir bajo el argumento que “los Luthor mienten” que hacen a Conner sentir incómodo, observándolos fijamente hasta que Flash lo empuja con el hombro, llamando su atención. Resulta que el velocista tenía una caja de palomitas de maíz en sus piernas oculta por la mesa.

“Esto es lo mejor de las reuniones con tu papá, verlos discutir como un par de adolescentes” informa divertido mientras Conner un poco dudoso le saca comida para volver la atención a sus progenitores. No es algo que le agrade del todo, es decir Superman obviamente no le agrada, pero ver a las dos personas que ayudaron en su creación odiarse mutuamente no era algo que le gusta presenciar.

El detective marciano quien durante el enfrentamiento había estado conversando con Batman se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

“Lastimamente hasta ahora Conner es nuestra única opción, propongo que aprenda y que nos ayude en esto. Yo puedo instruirlo en cuanto a su telequinesis, pero para eso lo mejor será que se quede aquí, en la sede con alguno de nos-”

“No” sentencia su padre.

Conner suspira aliviado.

“Lex, piénsalo. Sino se soluciona el problema estos seres se seguirán reproduciéndose, no faltara mucho para que toda metrópolis se llene de ellos ¿A dónde irás si ocurre eso?” pregunta Diana a lo que su padre levanta una ceja.

“¿Qué a dónde iré? Creo que te olvidas de quién soy yo” responde su padre a lo que Conner no puede evitar sonreír encantado.

Su padre era el mejor.

“Supongo que tienes razón, tú y Conner pueden ir a donde sea. ¿pero qué ocurre con las demás personas? Hay quienes no tienen ni para comer”

“Pues ese no es mi problema, soy un empresario no un filántropo”

La sonrisa de Conner cae.

Es verdad, hay gente afuera que no puede huir como ellos de todo el mal que ocurre. ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos?

Su mirada viaja hacia su padre.

Todos pueden perder a alguien a quien aman. Todos tienen algo que perder, incluso él.

¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir huyendo si todo empeoraba? Dejarían la empresa, un legado de su familia por años algo por lo que su padre ha luchado día y noche por construir y mejorar.

Era su deber proteger a las personas de metrópolis.

Era su deber proteger a su padre.

“No puedes sencillamente pedirme que lo deje aquí” responde su padre cuando Diana le comenta que no le faltara nada, que Conner es un adulto, que nadie le hará daño.

“Lo haré” interrumpe haciendo automáticamente que se callen todos a su alrededor “si puedes enseñarme yo lo haré” decide mientras a su costado su padre suspira.

Después de todo, si el podía eliminarlos no veía el problema en hacerlo. Solo esperaba no tener que interactuar directamente con ellos.

\-------------------//------------------

“Te dije que no hablaras” acusó su padre con una expresión molesta, aunque Conner sabía que estaba preocupado.

“Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo permitir que se adueñen de la ciudad” anunció decidido obteniendo una mirada extraña de su padre quien pregunta un suave “¿por qué?” qué Conner mira un poco avergonzado “este es nuestro hogar papá ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin la empresa?”

“Podemos construir una empresa donde sea Conner, pero yo no puedo volver a construirte a ti” explica su padre preocupado a lo que Conner pone una mano en su brazo.

“No necesitarás construirme papá, no me pasara nada. ¿crees que dejaría que todo el esfuerzo que le has puesto a la compañía se vaya a la basura?” pregunta viendo a su padre fruncir el entrecejo complicado “lo haré papá, solucionare todo y volveré a casa con la habilidad de comer pizza sin tocarla” concluye a lo que su padre no puede evitar sonreír divertido.

“¿Cómo es que sales con cada idea?” pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

“Soy tu hijo, después de todo debo tener mis momentos de brillantez” explica divertido.

Ambos comparten una sonrisa.

“Henry se quedará contigo” Conner va a discutir, pero su padre interrumpe “no hay peros, es él o no hay trato” a lo que Conner suspira.

“Y Conner” llama su padre cuando ya se están despidiendo en la calle. Acordaron que Mercy vendría a dejarle algunas de sus pertenencias como por ejemplo su violín y que se estarían llamando obligatoriamente cada dos días bajo la promesa que esto no iría más allá de un mes.

Conner lo mira.

“Si ese bruto de Superman te hace algo dile que se vaya despidiendo del concepto de identidad secreta” amenazo a lo que Conner asintió con un “lo que digas papá” para finalmente verlo subir al auto y desaparecer en la distancia, dejándolo de pie por unos buenos minutos mirando hacia su dirección.

Él volvería a casa…pero no hoy.

\---------------------------//----------------------------

Henry miro la habitación molesto. Sí, era su deber cuidar de Conner, pero no significaba que no tuviera su espacio personal.

Las dos camas en el cuarto contaban una historia distinta.

Y no era solo eso lo que lo molestaba, era toda esta situación en la que se sentía que no sabía nada y que empeoro cuando Mercy se despidió.

_“Ten” indica entregándole una pistola que Henry acaricia con sus manos para abrir el cargador y ver unas balas extrañas._

_Cinco balas brillantes._

_“Está hecha de plomo, sus balas son criptonita. La amenaza más latente en este lugar es Superman, si intenta atacar al joven Luthor dispárale” ordenó a lo que Henry la miro sorprendido._

_Sabía que la relación entre Superman y Lex Luthor era mala pero no esperaba que fuera lo suficiente como para tener que dispararle criptonita._

_Como un tonto tuvo que volver a preguntar porque aún no lo creía._

_“¿Quieres que le dispare a Superman?” Mercy puso los ojos en Blanco._

_“No al corazón. No quieres matarlo solo incapacitarlo, la criptonita lo afectará y lo hará débil lo suficiente como para escapar por lo que no dispares al pecho ni más de una vez” explico a lo que Henry asintió._

¿Qué rayos ocurría con Superman? ¿Por qué se estarían quedando aquí? ¿eran prisioneros o algo así?

Lo único que le habían informado es que Conner se quedaría aquí y que tendría que vigilarlo.

Nada más.

“Genial, tienen una base completa y nos ponen a los dos juntos” comenta Conner detrás de él haciéndolo voltear a lo que Henry se para derecho, pone sus manos detrás de la espalda y una expresión en blanco.

Conner le frunce el ceño.

“Jesús, si vas a estar así esto será un infierno” comenta Conner cruzándose de brazos y parándose frente a él.

Un silencio se apodera del lugar mientras los dos se miran.

Henry suspira.

Bueno, tenía un poco de razón, no había manera en que tarde o temprano terminarán peleándose al compartir un espacio tan pequeño.

Relaja los hombros y su expresión para suspirar al momento de que cierra los ojos. Al abrirlos, se encuentra con los verdes mirándolo divertido.

“Así está mejor ¿no?” comenta Conner divertido poniendo sus manos enguantadas sobre sus hombros a lo que Henry frunce el entrecejo y las quita de encima ignorando el puchero del otro chico.

“¿Y bien?” pregunta “¿Por qué estamos aquí?” Conner le sonríe.

“Escucha Henry, ¿recuerdas cuando te comentaba sobre mis sueños con gusanos y tú nunca me prestabas atención?” Henry asiente sin comprender a dónde va todo “Pues resulta que no era simples sueños y si hay gusanos bajo tierra, pero son alienígenas que han venido a comer humanos y adueñarse del planeta”

Henry mira a Conner.

Conner aun sonriendo mira a Henry.

Levanta su mano para tocar la frente de Conner quien lo mira sorprendido.

No hay fiebre.

¿La locura será contagiosa?

“Ey ¿me estas escuchando?” pregunta Conner malhumorado.

“Lo lamento creo que escuche algo de gusanos e invasión extraterrestre”

“Casi, es invasión hecha por gusanos extraterrestres” explica Conner levantando la mano para remarcar el punto.

¿Es una broma?

“Bien…estamos por una invasión extraterrestre” pronuncia con lentitud viendo a Luthor asentir conforme “¿y qué hacemos aquí?”

“Oh bueno, resulta que tengo habilidades telequinéticas y me van a enseñar a usarlas para rastrear los nidos de los gusanos”

Otra vez la habitación cae en un silencio.

Siempre supo que los Luthor tenían algo de locura en ellos, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto.

Conner parece sentir sus pensamientos, quizás con sus habilidades telequinéticas o algo porque se vuelve a cruzar de brazos pronunciando un decidido que “ya vería de lo que estaba hablando mañana”

Henry esperaba no encontrarse con un gusano al respecto.

Dormir fue una tarea fácil, con sus pertenencias ordenadas, vio a Conner esconder un estuche de violín bajo la cama, ambos se acostaron en una incómoda situación en que Conner intentó hacer una charla nocturna, pero Henry se dio media vuelta y lo ignoro. Cansado y confundido miró la pared por unos buenos treinta minutos hasta que, recordando una pregunta importante se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Conner ya durmiendo.

Bueno…nada que hacer tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jejej no te preocupes Henry en algun momento todas sus dudas seran contestadas.  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	4. Mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que solo los Luthor tiene la capacidad de darle jaquecas mentales a j'onn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! aquí va un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)

Vio a Luthor detenerse, con bandeja en mano, en el pasillo que lleva a las mesas del comedor. Pensando que quizás estaba decidiendo si echarle algo más a su desayuno, preparado por unos extraños robot, Henry espero, pero el chico no hizo ningún ademán de ir por la ensalada, en realidad, parecía tener la mirada fija en la otra habitación como si de algún monstruo se tratara.

Casi con temor.

Confuso, suspiro.

“¿Vamos a entrar o no?” pregunta haciendo a Conner saltar para mirarlo con sus ojos verdes de repente alegres a lo que Henry levanto las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa de “¿y bien?”

“Claro” contestó relajado, aunque sí su paso se ralentizó Henry tampoco lo mencionó prestándole toda atención, buscando que era lo que lo incomodaba.

Tal como lo hicieron los superhéroes en el comedor.

No estaban todos, al parecer la mujer maravilla faltaba y aunque Henry se sentía un poco desilusionado al respecto no pudo evitar la chispa de emoción al verlos a todos reunidos incluido Superman, que lo hizo tragar nervioso. Cuando era niño, era un fan del hombre tanto que su padre, en un punto, lo llevó a una conferencia donde estaría el criptoneano y le pediría amablemente una foto que fue firmada.

Recordaba haber intentado refregarla en la cara de Conner con orgullo.

Así que cuando Conner, simplemente se sentó en una de las mesas alejadas de los superhéroes Henry casi deseo abandonarlo para tener la opción de ir a conversar con el denominado hombre de acero sintiendo más que nunca el peso de la pistola en su cadera.

No lo entendía, sabía que Conner tenía información guardada, lo intuía, pero no tenía pruebas para acusarlo ni autoridad para ordenarlo, él era el empleado no al revés.

“¿Por qué no vas?” preguntó Conner haciéndolo saltar y mirarlo.

El chico tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

“¿ir dónde?” cuestionó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

¿Era tan transparente al respecto?

“A donde Superman, sé que lo admiras mucho” bueno, admirar es una palabra algo fuerte.

No es como que Henry quiera ponerse un spandex eso sería ridículo.

Murmura algo de que no diga tonterías a lo que Conner simplemente lo mira con unos ojos cálidos hasta que se enfrían cuando su mirada se desvía hacía la otra mesa.

Sintiendo el peso de una mirada desconocida hacía ellos Henry hace lo mismo, para ver a Superman con una expresión molesta mientras observaba a Conner para desviarla hacía Batman cuando Henry se percata.

Nunca había visto a Superman mirar a alguien así. Piensa volviendo su atención a Conner quien parece un poco incómodo.

Extraño.

\----------------------------------//-----------------------------

Conner abrió uno de sus ojos aburrido. Frente a él, j’onn tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Quizás se había quedado dormido. Pensó echando una mirada hacia Henry quien lo observa aburrido desde la pared. Habia intentado que el otro chico se sentará junto a él pues le molestaba verlo allí sin nada que hacer, quizás está aburrido o algo, pero se negó diciendo que no podía esperar a ver las supuestas habilidades telequinéticas de Conner con un poco de sarcasmo bien enmascarado.

Esto no estaba dando resultados.

_Una manera adecuada de definir a la mente suele ser un corredor compuesto de muchas puertas en donde cada una de estas oculta partes importantes de la propia persona. En las mentes simples, lo que en realidad es muy poco común, hay solo tres o cuatro cada uno con un significado o un periodo distinto: infancia, madurez, adultez y vejez, pero en mentes más complejas y desarrolladas, como por ejemplo tu padre, el corredor se puede transformar en un laberinto con sus propias defensas y trampas que no solo engañan al que entra sin permiso sino también a la misma persona” Conner frunce el ceño concentrado “La mente en otras palabras es capaz de conocer cosas que la persona aún no es consciente, ocurre por ejemplo con sucesos traumáticos en donde se bloquean los recuerdos como una medida de protección propia. Tu mente, conoce más de lo que crees, conoce todo a tu alrededor, cada mueble, cada persona, pueden estar detrás de una puerta que se abre de vez en cuando o puede estar en habitación separadas”_

_“¿Entonces qué? ¿abriremos esa puerta?” pregunta confundido._

_J’onn niega con la cabeza._

_“Imagínate que estas bajo el agua, en un cuarto con una única puerta. Esa puerta es tu barrera lo que hizo tu mente para protegerte de ahogarte, lo que nosotros haremos será ir hacia esa puerta y abrirla con suavidad, enseñarte a adaptarte a la sensación de estar bajo el agua y no solo eso sino también a nadar”_

Y j’onn seguía con los ojos cerrados.

“La meditación, es una técnica que ayuda a calmar la mente” interrumpió el alíen sacándolo de sus pensamientos haciendo a Conner sonreír incómodo pues no había estado meditando “sino hay nada en tu mente el resto de tus sentidos se podrán concentrar en tu entorno y establecer relaciones con tu inconsciente” explico para volver a cerrar sus ojos, volviendo a meditar e ignorando la expresión desesperada de Conner ante eso.

Jesús, él se haría viejo esperando a que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

Henry desde la pared, directamente frente a él, tenía una ligera sonrisa divertida. Probablemente producto de la desesperación de Conner.

Esto no va a resultar.

Frunce el ceño aún sin cerrar los ojos mirando con atención j’onn tratando de decidir si sería educado interrumpirlo e indicarle que no estaba dando resultado.

Bueno no es que perdiera algo.

“Puedo ver que no es lo tuyo” volvió interrumpir j’onn abriendo los ojos.

Conner le da una sonrisa de disculpa.

De entre su padre y él era más probable que su padre hiciera esas cosas de meditación incluso lo había encontrado una vez siguiendo las instrucciones de Mercy para yoga, y yoga era más entretenido porque al menos te estabas moviendo, pero aquí, simplemente se sentaban y pensabas en nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que pensara en nada? ¿acaso si pensaba en nada no estaría pensando en al-

“Suficiente” interrumpió nuevamente j’onn haciéndolo aterrizar a la realidad.

El alíen parecía estresado, lo que era ridículo porque si por algo era conocido el detective marciano era por su cara de póker hábitual.

¿Era culpa de Conner?

“Sorprendente y pensé que Lex Luthor tenía una mente inquieta” comenta sorprendido.

Conner hace lo posible para no parecer ofendido.

Delante de él Henry trata de suprimir una risita. No le resulta porque sonó como un bufido de aire a lo que Conner le frunce el ceño.

Al menos uno de ellos se está divirtiendo.

Frente a él j’onn suspira.

Quizás ya se está dando cuenta que esto de la mente en paz no resultará.

“Bien, probemos otro método, que tu amigo venga aquí” pide a lo que Conner envía una sonrisa grande y angelical a Henry que lo mira con horror.

¿Ahora quién se está divirtiendo? Piensa con satisfacción.

\---------------------//----------------------

Esto era ridículo. Pensó mientras veía al detective marciano, j’onn, vendar los ojos de Conner mientras el caminaba sin hacer ruido alrededor de la sala.

Ver a Luthor luchar contra algo tan básico lo había divertido a fin, Conner parecía un niño de preescolar al lado de la presencia tan pacifica del alíen y tampoco es como si meditar fuera muy difícil solo tenías que dejar de pensar y ya.

Terminado de vendarle los ojos, j’onn le paso unos tapones para los oídos, no sin antes decir que le tocaría el hombro cuando Conner podía ir a buscar a Henry a lo que el chico asintió sin saber que mientras se ponía los tapones el marciano había hecho aparecer varios muebles y cosas alrededor con el único propósito que Conner chocará probablemente.

Quizás esta cosa de la clase no era tan mala.

Sería entretenido ver a Luthor caer. Pensó divertido aquella parte competitiva aún en Henry.

Tocándole el hombro a Conner, vio al chico comenzar a moverse obviamente con las manos por delante suyo, dirigiéndose directamente hasta un televisor que chocó con sus piernas y se fue directo al suelo con un “uf” que lo asustó un poco, no tanto, pero todo sentimiento de preocupación se esfumó al ver la cara sorprendida de Conner cuando se quitó la venda y vio el objeto. Su expresión no tenía precio.

Henry lo miró con una sonrisa divertida desde un ángulo totalmente contrario al que había ido.

Conner le lanza una mirada sucia.

“Eso fue peligroso” regaña en dirección a j’onn quien no hace ninguna expresión al respecto.

“Estoy seguro de que se necesitaría más que un televisor para hacerte daño” comenta a lo que Conner le lanza una mirada enojada y Henry una curiosa.

¿Más que un televisor? ¿a qué se refería?

“Te recomiendo que dejes de pensar en el futuro o el pasado, concéntrate en tu presente” sugirió obteniendo una expresión pensativa de Conner “bien, continuemos” indico el alíen a lo que Conner volvió a ponerse la venda no sin dar una mirada a toda la habitación en un claro intento de memorizar la ubicación. Lástima que cuando ya estuvo segura la venda, j’onn cambio de posición los objetos con un movimiento de manos.

Si Luthor tenía habilidades de esa clase Henry no las había visto porque no se mostraron ni un pequeño indicio al respecto, pero la parte buena, era que Henry no se había divertido así en años. En total Conner se cayó unas treinta veces gracias a un velador, una impresora, el televisor de antes, metió el pie en un tarro, choco con una lámpara, también la botó en el proceso, y muchas cosas más a veces chocando más de una vez con el televisor al cual parecía querer patear en una ocasión.

“¿Te diviertes?” escupió con peligro brillando en sus ojos.

No se sentía particularmente suicida al respecto, pero estaba en una instalación con al menos cinco héroes por lo que sino se sentía particularmente asustado no le sorprendió. Tendrían que ser pésimos en su trabajo si permitían que Luthor lo asesinara por reírse de su sufrimiento.

“Sí” confesó sorprendiéndose cuando toda la ira se esfuma para ser reemplazada por un brillo tranquilo que lo dejo con un cosquilleo extraño en el pecho.

“Pues qué bien” murmuró Conner complacido para dar media vuelta en dirección a su cuarto dejando a Henry aún de pie allí.

Luthor era…una persona muy extraña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	5. Lo que finges ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Luthor deben ser perfectos ante el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! aquí va otro capitulo debo admitir que antes era mucho más corto pero lo estba revisando y se me fue la mano XD  
> Espero que les guste :)

_El niño de ojos verdes lo dejó congelado._

_Había escuchado sobre él, pero nunca lo había visto en persona. Desde que el mundo se enteró de su existencia su padre siempre llegaba hablando del pequeño niño de Lex Luthor y de cómo él había influido en las actitudes del millonario opinando a veces que lo hacía más débil, otras más fuerte, pero Henry no le hallaba el interés de hablar de un niño que no era de él, incluso su madre parecía amarlo como si de un día para otro todos los empleados de Lexcorp tuvieran un hijo más por el cual velar y enorgullecerse, lo que simplemente no comprendía._

_¿Por qué todos los periódicos locales sacaban una plana preguntando sobre el pequeño “príncipe” de metrópolis? o ¿Cuándo Lex Luthor volvería a ponerlo en el ojo público?_

_Era solo un niño._

_Nada de otro mundo._

_O al menos eso creyó hasta que lo conoció._

_Cuando su padre le comentó que su jefe, el hombre calvo, había tenido un hijo lo primero que Henry pensó en sus cinco años es que ese niño de seguro no tenía nada de_ _cabello en su cabeza._

_No fue así._

_Cuatro años después lo confirmo._

_Conner Luthor parecía algo fuera de este mundo. De piel extremadamente pálida, cabello rizado y chascón, y lo más importante aún, los ojos. Verdes, como el césped que su padre se empecinaba en cuidar. Verde como el vestido de su madre en navidad._

_Él venia de una familia con orígenes alemanes por parte de su madre, de ahí el cabello rubio y lo ojos azules, pero aun así, cuando viajaba a su otro país, nunca se había encontrado con ojos similares y al verlos frente a frente solo podía pensar en la poca probabilidad de tenerlos._

**_Solo el 2% de personas en el mundo tenía los ojos verdes._ **

_Maravillado no se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era quedarse viendo a otra persona por tanto tiempo, pero Conner no le hablaba, solo lo veía aburrido y claramente molesto por estar en una escuela con otros seres humanos._

_Henry ahora tenía un nuevo color favorito._

_“Así que tú eres Henry Braham”_

\---------------------------------------///---------------------

El gallo sonó por los parlantes lo que era ridículo porque Conner dudaba que hubiera un gallo en algún lugar y…

“¡Mierda!” maldijo al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando, detrás de él Henry se sentó con el cabello desordenado.

Vio sus ojos azules abrirse asustados cuando no lo encontró en la cama para después suspirar de alivio, al verlo sentado en el suelo, a los pies, dándole una mirada molesta.

“Awww tienes el cabello desordenado” molesto Conner desde el suelo viendo al otro chico tener una especie de tic al medio de las cejas.

Era la primera vez que vea a Henry despertarse, y se veía tal como Conner lo imagino, un joven adulto normal que odiaba las mañanas.

Podía simpatizar con esa clase de sentimientos.

“¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche?” pregunto a lo que Conner le sonrió.

“¿Y lo estas ignorando? No debes de avergonzarte, te contare, yo me levanto con una parte del pelo rizado y otra liso por lo-” comienza a explicar viendo al otro chico meterse al baño con un cambio de ropa para salir minutos después con una botella de agua en la mano “¿Vamos a entrenar?” pregunta Conner poniéndose de pie frente a Henry quien lo mira unos segundos para suspirar rendido.

Sabía que había ganado.

Cinco minutos después con ambos en ropa deportiva fueron al gimnasio del lugar que Conner llego sin dudar en ningún cruce ignorando la mirada acusatoria que Henry le dio porque sí, había hackeado el lugar cuando tenía doce años, pero no lo admitiría porque había oídos muy sensibles a su alrededor y no quería problemas por volar propiedad privada. Sorprendidos, se detuvieron para ver a la mujer halcón esquivar unos mini robot que la perseguían por el cielo en un cuarto cerrado, eran pequeños pero parecían tener un sistema de atracción y unión los unos con los otros para formar estructuras más grandes y solidas lo que podría derivar a un sistema de procesamiento colectivo y coordinado.

Quizás él podía meter sus manos en uno, después de todo estaba autorizado para estar aquí.

“¡Hola!” lo saluda Flash desde atrás obteniendo una respuesta de ambos “Tú eres…?” pregunta en dirección de Henry.

“Henry Braham, guardaespaldas” informa indicando hacia Conner lo que hace que Flash levante las cejas.

“Wow, ¿de verdad eres su guardaespaldas? pensé que no necesitarías uno considerando que eres-”

“Creo que tienes cosas que hacer ¿No es así **Wally**?” interrumpió Conner poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre, haciendo que el velocista se tensara y lo mirara sorprendido.

Conner nunca aparta la mirada.

Flash se aclara la garganta, suelta algunas ideas bastante falsas sobre el tiempo y lo raro que ha estado para decir de manera muy exagerada que alguien lo llamaba y salir huyendo del lugar. Ignorando la mirada sospechosa del otro chico Conner le sonríe encantador para instarlo a comenzar a entrenar.

\----------------------//----------------------------------

“Wow ¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Conner emocionado a ver a Shayera terminar de vencer a los pequeños robots interrumpiendo las flexiones que ambos estaban haciendo. Obviamente él se lo tomaba más en serio que Conner quien por su parte tenía su vista clavada en los pequeños objetivos siguiendo la rutina con más lentitud, pero no menos nivel lo que era curioso en realidad porque Henry estaba totalmente sudado y respirando un poco agitado, mientras que Conner se mostraba tan fresco y relajado. Pensó lanzándole una última mirada al chico para fijarla en la mujer Halcón que se secó el sudor de la frente a lo que Conner volvió a preguntar obteniendo una sonrisa.

Resultaba que esa habitación correspondía a una sala de entrenamiento personalizada para cada héroe, donde un software analizaría al ocupante y ejecutaría un programa de batalla con el fin de entrenarlo de la manera más eficiente posible.

Luthor parecía estar en el cielo.

“Sabes…he cambiado de idea, mejor vete a entrenar y yo me quedare con ese sistema” anuncio haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano casi echándolo del lugar.

Lástima que el destino no estuviera de su parte.

“En realidad es hora de desayunar” anuncio la mujer maravilla desde la puerta haciendo a Henry sentir emocionado

Si no tuviera diecinueve años estaría obligando a Luthor a tomarle una fotografía, pero él era un adulto por lo que tenía que mantener su estatus y-

“¡Hola! ¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?” pregunto Conner emocionado a lo que Diana sonrió encantada contestando un por supuesto posando para la cámara del celular.

Cuanto lo odiaba…

“¡Henry, ven a sacarte una foto!” ordeno Conner tomándolo del brazo para pegarlo junto a la mujer maravilla, sin vergüenza alguna, quien le sonrió encantadora, como siempre era, para pasar su brazo en su hombro en un abrazo lateral ignorando lo loco que su corazón latía en su pecho mientras Luthor tomaba la fotografía.

El recorrido fue el mismo de siempre, tomaron las bandejas, Conner se llevó un té con una tarta de limón, Henry un café con un emparedado y vio tal como el día anterior a Luthor detenerse en el corredor con la misma mirada temerosa y preocupada que antes solo que esta vez Henry no lo interrumpió, esperando paciente y atento a que el otro joven ordenara lo que sea que haya en su mente y cuando vio la mira asustada cambiar en un brillo decido supo que estaban listo para entrar nuevamente al lugar con Conner liderando con seguridad el trayecto.

\------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------

Fue un desayuno bastante tranquilo hasta que vio a Superman salir en dirección a la azotea. No sabe que fue lo que pensó que hacía, pero de manera automática su cerebro hizo que le pidiera a Henry si podía ir a buscar su celular al cuarto, que se le había quedado, pues quizás su padre lo llamaría, bajo la promesa de encontrarse en la sala con j’onn para el próximo entrenamiento.

El chico, con una mirada reacia, se alejó de su lado y mientras Conner caminaba hacia la sala tomando un giro contrario.

La capa ondeaba al viento relajada al viento, era una visión maravillosa, cualquier fan de Superman daría lo que fuera por estar donde él estaba ahora.

¿Entonces por qué él no?

La sangre no indica quien debe ser la familia eso lo decide el corazón, pero el corazón de Conner estaba incompleto con piezas faltantes de una identidad inestable porque era normal dudar de sí mismo, porque últimamente no podía mirarse al espejo sin ver al hombre de acero y eso lo molestaba, no poder negar lo que a los ojos era obvio.

Quería, aunque sea un poco, pedir disculpas, y aunque suene loco, infantil y ridículo disculparse por su propia existencia, pero el hombre estaba de espaldas y se sentía inmensa su presencia tanto que Conner se mantuvo de pie en la entrada solo observando como un niño que ha hecho algo malo.

De niño recordaba ser un poco más fuerte que sus demás compañeros, los médicos dijeron que fue un milagro que sobreviviera a la caída del autobús, pero sabía que fue gracias a eso, había ido aumentando con los años, ya no sangraba, ya no le dolía caerse contra el suelo, recordaba a su padre explicándole que era un metahumano como él, pero cuando la visión de rayos x y la de calor surgió haciendo a sus ojos picar y arder comenzó a tener ciertas dudas al respecto. Su padre tenía una expresión preocupada y asustada por eso, no pregunto haciendo lo más lógico, solucionar el problema por su cuenta dando el origen a sus preciadas gafas.

Eran únicas.

No solo resistentes a la visión del calor, sino que tenía muchas más funciones que Conner no pudo evitar incluir como visión nocturna, de calor, o análisis de rostro todo conectado a un programa creado por el ubicado en su celular.

“Hola” saludo metiendo sus manos en su pantalón.

Superman aún seguía de espalda sin prestarle atención.

Es verdad, no había un lazo entre los dos, pero si agua sucia, muy sucia, debajo de un puente que años atrás dio inicio a una leyenda que hoy ya nadie valoraba.

“Yo quería-”

“¿Necesitas algo?” pregunto con una voz no del todo gruesa que lo sorprendió, aunque era profesional y sonaba como si estuviera en una conferencia.

Al menos le estaba hablando.

Conner tomo una respiración profunda comenzando a caminar hacia él con lentitud de un cazador ante un león.

Quería ver sus ojos.

Los ojos que rogaban a Dios que se ahogara en el mar.

“No, yo-”

“¿Entonces no deberías estar con j’onn?” esta vez hay un ligero tono molesto.

Conner se detiene en su paso como si fuese una señal.

Le faltarían unos tres para llegar junto a él. Quizás cuatro para poder ver su rostro.

“Sí…pero yo-”

“¿Entonces que quieres conmigo?” ahora si suena molesto a lo que Conner frunce el entrecejo impaciente por ser nuevamente interrumpido.

Estaba tratando de decir algo importante aquí, pero Superman no paraba de interrumpirlo como un niño malcriado.

“Eso trato de decir bueno, dos cosas trato de decir, ya que estoy aquí pensé que podrías enseñarme algunas cosas puesto que los dos somos similares en habilidades y-”

“¿Similares?” respira Superman en shock como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Conner heredaría sus poderes criptonanos.

“Jesús, ¿nunca te enseñaron a guardar silencio y escuchar cuando otro hablaba?” suelta molesto para cerrar la boca con un rápido sonido.

Mierda no quería decirlo de esa manera.

Retrocedió dos pasos sorprendido cuando el alíen voltio con un ceño fruncido y enojo en sus ojos que hizo a su corazón bombear más sangre, colocando todos sus sentidos en alertas.

Superman dio un paso hacia él.

Conner retrocedió dos.

Hasta que prácticamente de un segundo a otro el hombre estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo hacia abajo con un ceño fruncido y ojos azules ardientes como el fuego de la chimenea del pen-house. Lo asusto, es perfectamente comprensible si de repente alguien se te aparece furioso frente al rostro, por lo que intento dar un paso hacia atrás para chocar contra la puerta.

Oh dios.

El moriría ahí.

Y no alcanzo a ganarle a su padre en el ajedrez.

“Wow, hombre relájate solo pregunte si habías ido al jardín de infantes o algo, no es como que te pregunte la preferencia sexual o algo más privado ¿Qué nunca fuiste al jardín de-” se calla cuando el alíen lo toma del cuello de camiseta sintiendo sus pies comenzar a despegar del suelo.

“No eres nadie como para preguntarme ni exigir respuestas, solo eres un experimento de laboratorio que finge ser una persona superior a las demás. Lex puede hacerte creer que eres un hijo, pero solo fuiste creado para ser un arma que usar en mi contra. No te quiero cerca, no me hables, no me mires y no habrá problemas entre los dos” escupió acercando el rostro de Conner cuando su camiseta chillo por el peso de la gravedad hasta que cayo golpeándose el trasero contra el suelo de manera bastante indigna.

“Se inteligente” regaño molesto para elevarse en el cielo mientras él se levantaba del suelo mirándolo enojado para gritarle un molesto y confundido “¡¿CUÁL ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA?!” lo que en realidad era una tontería porque sabía cuál era el problema y Superman podía escucharlo desde cualquier lugar, conocimiento que no ayudaba a callar esa voz suicida en su cabeza que le susurraba diabólicamente que le gritara un par de tonterías retándolo a bajar y acercar su fea nariz a tierra.

Bien, Superman podía irse a la mierda, Conner no lo necesitaba. Pensó enojado. Comenzando a planear maneras de hacerle la vida imposible al hombre, podría quemarle su cama y decir que fue un accidente a ver si le sigue gustando andar de matón.

“Así que me esperarías con j’onn” comento una voz amenazante desde atrás de él que lo hizo rápidamente mirar a Henry molesto con su celular en mano.

“¡Henry!, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?” pregunto.

Si el chico había escuchado lo del experimento de seguro tendría muchas preguntas que responder al respecto. Sinceramente no estaba de humor para seguir hablando de Superman y su paternidad negada.

“Recién, J’onn me envió a buscarte cuando no llegabas a la sala” explico cruzándose de brazos a lo que Conner sonrió, agradeciendo su consideración e intentar tomar su celular que el otro chico levanto quitándolo de su alcance enojado.

“¿Qué ocurre con Superman?” pregunto sospechoso.

“Nada” responde en automático.

Henry le da una mirada sospechosa para entregarle su celular lentamente casi diciéndole con sus ojos “no te creo, pero no tengo pruebas al respecto” a lo que él solo sonríe angelicalmente.

El entrenamiento fue el mismo que antes Conner se cayó unas siete veces hasta que, enojado pateo un tarro, en el que antes había metido el pie, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Su padre de seguro le estaría levantando una ceja por esa falta de autocontrol, pero a él no lo engañaba, cuando alguien de la compañía metía la pata de manera grave siempre saca su auto y se ponía a correr como un piloto profesional en la pista de carreras ubicada en uno de las plantas de Lexcorp.

Estaba enojado, se suponía que tendría resultados que él no fallaría, que sería de utilidad, pero solo estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo y socializando con héroes lo que no era malo del todo porque contactos son contactos su padre siempre le dice que haga alianzas estratégicas.

Sintiendo la mirada de Henry en su espalda tuvo un breve lapsus de vergüenza por perder la cabeza, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por la calma de la fría ira.

Esto no está resultando.

Desviando su mirada como un cazador en su presa hace contacto con j´onn quien asiente y le hace una indicación para que se siente nuevamente en su lugar correspondiente.

“¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?” pregunta j´onn con calma

“¿Que no puedo poner mi mente en blanco?” responde con sarcasmo levantando una ceja a la que el detective marciano no se inmuta.

“Que piensas demasiado en el futuro, necesitas pensar en el presente, en lo qué haces ahora, en lo que ocurre ahora” explica.

“Pues lo intento, pero no resulta, si me muestras como se supone que debo de hacerlo sabré como imitarlo” explico Conner decidido y con lógica, ambos se observan con terquedad hasta que el alíen asiente levantando sus manos en dirección a su cabeza, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente a lo que Conner accede.

Tener a alguien en su mente es tan molesto como si hubiera un mosquito alrededor, lo inquieta, le dan ganas de agitar su cabeza hasta que en un punto cierra los ojos, incómodo, para abrirlos un segundo después, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un lugar distinto.

Era un corredor, de forma cuadrada, con paredes de cristal que Conner toco con la palma de su mano, palpando la firmeza de está que, sorprendiéndolo, comenzó a denotar unas palabras casi grabadas en el cristal con letra elegante y hermosa que aparecían una tras o otra denotando ideas, valores, y acciones que rellenaban y repetían a lo largo de esta resumiéndose en una sola frase ante sus ojos.

_Los Luthor deben ser perfectos._

Y aunque parecía estar hecho de vidrio no podía ver lo que había en el otro extremo, era como estar en una de esas muñecas rusas y una parte de él, era consciente que solo estaba en la parte más exterior de esta enorme caja. Va a dar un paso, cuando patea un libro que mira por unos segundos dándose cuenta por primera vez que el piso estaba lleno de objetos.

Libros de leyes, idioma, historia, lenguaje, matemática. Un casco que reconoció como de equitación, una espada de esgrima, trajes de marca y periódicos sobre él.

“Sabes dónde estamos, pero no qué es” destaco la voz de j’onn desde atrás.

Volteando hacia el marciano, lo observo mirar con curiosidad las cosas a sus pies para después mirar la pared contraria a la que Conner tocaba que, por primera vez, noto todas las ventanas y cámaras frente a él.

Se sentía observado.

“¿Por qué tantas cámaras?” pregunta j’onn curioso.

No necesita pensarlo para responder “porque siempre nos están observando”

Las frases en la pared.

Los libros en el suelo.

_Recuerda que siempre hay ojos sobre ti Conner, engáñalos, encántalos, y si quieres incluso distráelos pero nunca los olvides._

“Estamos en mi mente…pero no sé el porqué del diseño” piensa en voz alta mirando con mayor atención.

“Como mencione antes cada mente es distinta, por lo que veo la tuya tiene capas” informa obteniendo de Conner un eco de “¿capas?” a lo que afirma con un asentimiento de su cabeza “por lo que puedo entender esta la más externa en otras palabras, es como tú te muestras al mundo” piensa para mirar la pared cristalina y poner su mano sobre esta “y esta debe corresponde a otra parte de tu persona. Cada división te forma y te hace quién eres. Tenemos que llegar hasta la parte más profunda sin dañar nada”

Caminaron casi rodeando la caja, doblando en cada esquina hasta que Conner estaba seguro de que recorrieron los cuatro extremos sin encontrar ninguna entrada, deteniéndose con una mirada confusa en el mismo lugar de juraba que empezaron.

“¿Y ahora qué?”

“Tienes que encontrar una puerta” Conner contesta un “¡¿yo?!” obteniendo una mirada en blanco del marciano.

¿Y cómo se suponía que encontrara una puerta? No es como si al desear una señal la encon-

Se detiene para mirar boquiabierto como un letrero brillante, que antes no estaba allí, Conner no estaba tan ciego, brillaba con un “Entrada” que j’onn siguió parándose frente a una puerta. Resultaba que Conner era el único que podía abrirla ya que si él lo hacía significaría forzar mentalmente sus propias barreras.

Parándose frente a la puerta sin cerradura vió como un pómulo se formaba ante él, girándolo y entrando otro pasillo de formación similar, pero decoración diferente.

Un violín estaba botado en el suelo, fue lo primero que llamó su atención, agachándose y recogiéndolo con cariño entre sus manos mientras el sol parecía ingresar a la habitación cuyas paredes estaban conformadas por marcos de momentos conocidos y olvidados como su primera vez en la escuela, cuando su padre le regaló el violín, algunos momentos de películas los viernes.

“Hay una formación extraña en el suelo” indico j’onn hacia un objeto que lo hizo sonreír con emoción.

“Esa es mi máquina para manipular el tiempo. La construí para un concurso de ciencias en la escuela. Quería solucionar la sequía en la agricultura” comentó ante el recuerdo feliz que fue opacado por el sonido del mar y de respiraciones trabajosas. 

“Ese es un problema” murmuró j’onn desde su izquierda haciéndolo levantar los ojos siguiendo su mirada.

Parecía que el sol se hubiese escondido tras las nubes, temeroso de cuando Superman a pareció en el pasillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	6. Como eres y lo que temes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Conner se asusta y Henry siente mariposas en el estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenasss!! traigo otro capitulo.  
> Espero que les guste :)

“¿Qué hace Superman aquí?” preguntó acusatorio hacia j’onn.

No creía que el marciano fuera capaz de violar su privacidad invitando a nada menos que a Superman a su mente, pero la sangre se le heló cuando este simplemente lo miró, soltando un “yo no he traído a Superman aquí” con un tranquilidad que contradecía cualquier idea que se formó en segundos en su mente.

Esto era una trampa.

_“Cada mente tiene sus propias barreras”_

Rápido, tal cual, al verdadero hombre de acero, Superman se movió lanzando a j’onn contra el otro extremo del pasillo, para tomar a Conner del cuello y golpearlo contra la pared más cercana quitándole la respiración. Si estos golpes eran mentales ¿porque los sentía como físicos?.

“Tienes que relajarte, esto es producto de tu propia inquietud mental, lo que se hayas estado pensando detonó esta defensa” indicó j’onn poniéndose de pie mientras Conner soltaba un sarcástico y ahogado “mira cómo me relajo” para volver a ser lanzado contra la pared contraria.

Mierda, cuánto dolía.

J’onn llevó sus manos al suelo, Conner sintió una extraña presión dentro de su cabeza a lo que Superman se volteo con la mirada fija en el marciano lanzándose hasta este, presionándolo contra el suelo y procediendo a golpearlo por lo que Conner se levantó, tirándose sobre la espalda de este quien lo tomó del pelo para voltearlo y golpearlo contra el suelo, que sintió como verdadero, para volver a mirar donde j’onn se encontraba y encontrar el lugar vacío.

¡¿Dónde diablos estaba?! Piensa buscándolo por todos los lados sintiéndose asustado y de repente abandonado.

El sol se ha ocultado, los pasillos se sienten solos y Conner se levantó del suelo, comenzando a correr por el corredor sin mirar atrás hasta que un giro en una esquina se topa con una pared que antes no estaba allí y que inevitablemente choca, solo que no la golpea, sino que la atraviesa, para detenerse y mirar el cuarto con asombro.

Se parece al cuarto que tenía de niño, pero este no era su cuarto, al menos el de ahora pues la decoración era distinta casi infantil y desordenada. Lo recordaba, debió de haberlo tenido en un orden similar hasta los trece años con estrellas doradas decorando el cielo, brillando inocentes en la oscuridad, solo que en el lado que debía ir su cuadro de Robin estaba un cuadro de su padre que lo hizo sonreír de manera cálida y agradable.

No había espadas de esgrima, ni libros de filosofía, solo cosas que le gustaba libros de comics y fantasía, instrumentaría de arte y mecánica, libros sobre autos, matemáticas y animales que acarició la portada con apreciación. Un refugio, la verdadera segunda capa de su mente. Pensó cuando se agacho para tomar entre sus dedos la máquina del tiempo que antes había visto en el suelo cuando el objeto lo hizo sentir el aroma a sal y el ruido de las olas cercanas que atrajeron su atención a otra puerta que antes no estaba allí.

Una tercera puerta.

Nervioso miró alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a j’onn por algún lado, pero el extraterrestre parecía haber desaparecido por lo que Conner no halló una razón válida ni algún medio para salir de este lugar.

No tenía idea de cómo salir de su propia mente. Pensó con un humor ácido sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

Bueno, tendría que encontrar su propio camino por lo que avanzó decidido, tomando la perilla, girándola, abriendo la puerta y siendo golpeado por una ventisca que entró a la habitación y de una manera extraña se devolvió, empujándolo hacia dentro del cuarto donde cayó al vacío que reconoció. Estaba cayendo del autobús directo hacia el mar tormentoso que le acarició el rostro y humedeció el cuerpo para romper la superficie con una respiración desesperada mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote hasta ser tragado por las olas, cayendo, viendo el cielo desaparecer ante sus ojos. Sus pulmones se quejaron por la falta de aire y la oscuridad se apoderó de todo su mundo.

¿Acaso él podía ahogarse?. Pensó cerrando sus ojos rindiéndose a su destino, conservando la calma.

“Mira lo que has hecho” ordenó una voz que conocía, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose sobre la tierra seca y humeante rodeado de ruinas de una ciudad.

Metrópolis.

“Tú has hecho esto” acusó Superman con una mirada fría.

Conner apretó los dientes.

“No es verdad” respondió decidido a lo que Superman ni se inmuto, permaneciendo de pie ante él.

“Tu mataste a todas las personas, la sangre en tus manos te delata” indicó haciéndole notar la presencia del líquido carmesí en su cuerpo.

“No, yo no le hago daño a las personas” comentó poniéndose de pie.

“Claro que si lo haces” debatió una voz que le helo la sangre y lo hizo voltear sorprendido. Detrás de él, su padre lo miraba asustado con marcas profundas de color violeta manchando su blanca tez, preocupando a Conner quien intentó acercarse para verlo retroceder.

No es cierto, su mente le está manipulando.

“Conner” llama Superman.

“Conner” llamó su papá.

“Eres un monstruo” modulan los dos en un tono plano que lo hace estremecer de horror.

Ya no quería estar aquí, quería irse a casa, quería volver junto a su padre él quería- su pie pisó algo blando, irregular, extraño que lo hace voltear la mirada en esa dirección para encontrar algo que lo hace retroceder asustado.

Bajo este, está el cuerpo de su padre destrozado.

No

Su mente comienza a sentirse presionada, un latido sordo dentro de sus sienes provoca que apriete los dientes y se agarre la cabeza en un intento de detener esa presión que lo hace caer de rodillas, pegando la frente a la tierra. intenta controlar su respiración, calmar su acelerado corazón.

Él no haría algo así.

Él no le haría algo así.

Todo esto, este mundo, era mentira.

“No lo es” se oye mencionar para encontrarse en un cuarto oscuro, flotando en la deriva rodeado de espejos en que se mira así mismo con frialdad “esto eres tú, un arma hecho para traer destrucción” se dice a sí mismo con los ojos brillando de un verde deslumbrante, para verse tocar la superficie y atravesarla, tomando su mano con gentileza, atrayéndolo a la superficie que de repente se vuelve líquida.

¿Esto era él?

“Sí” respondió su reflejo tomando la imagen de Superman en el espejo mientras sentía de repente todo en su interior apagarse. No había pensamientos, no había sentimientos, un vacío sin fin se instaló en su pecho y su mente sintiendo a sus manos lanzarse al rostro del hombre de acero, enmarcándolo con sus palmas y dedos. Sintió la calidez de su piel, los latidos del corazón, cada palpitación con un tu-tum-tu-tum que pinchó su mente en un pensamiento vago de cuán fácil sería detenerlo, simplemente por diversión. Sentir el pulso dejar de latir lentamente, muriendo, a través de sus dedos, ver el brillo de la vida escaparse de sus ojos.

“Conner…” respiro Superman con dolor que lo hizo sentir una satisfacción que se detuvo tan pronto como nació cuando otras manos se colocaron sobre las suyas y lo sintió.

Una presencia, algo distinto.

Superman, bajo sus manos pequeñas, asustadas y mojadas se había sentido distinto. Inmortal, perdurable, pero esto, esto era finito. Los huesos bajo sus manos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar el peso de un avión, las células a su alrededor no absorbían como flores sedientas la luz del sol.

Este no era Superman. Pensó horrorizado para apartar sus manos viendo a la figura caer de rodillas al suelo y su alrededor esfumarse y tomar otra forma.

“Oh dios…” respiro aterrado cuando su mirada vio a Henry tosiendo en el suelo.

Que había hecho.

¿Que planeaba hacer?.

Con esas palabras en su mente corrió de la habitación ignorando la llamada de j’onn.

\--------------------///----------------------------------

Henry tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio a j’onn abrir los ojos y a Conner seguir durmiendo. El marciano miro a Luthor unos instantes para después girar su cabeza en dirección a él y llamarlo con calma.

“¿Hay algo mal?” preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundido.

“Hay un problema, me ha sacado de su mente, pero él continua dentro, de seguro, sin saber cómo salir, podría intentar entrar, pero no sería el método más convencional pues podría dañar o destruir algo importante si su mente se encuentra en estado de alerta”

“¿Cómo que no sabe cómo salir? ¿quiere decir que está atrapado?” preguntó sintiendo una inquietud en el pecho, agachándose para poder mirar mejor el rostro sereno de Luthor.

Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo.

No podía ser tan malo ¿o sí? Conner era inteligente, podía encontrar la manera de salir de esta ¿verdad?

“¿Cómo podemos traerlo de regreso?”

“Lo mejor será esperar unos minutos, si empieza a convulsionar o al-

“¡¿Convulsionar?!” exclamó Henry horrorizado.

Eso no sonaba nada bien ni seguro. Pensó echando nuevamente una mirada esta vez más preocupada a Conner.

“Sí ocurre cualquier cosa romperé la seguridad y lo traeré de regreso” tranquilizo j’onn. Henry trago inquieto.

Esto no sonaba nada bien.

Los primeros cinco minutos transcurrieron tranquilos, j’onn decidió poner a Conner sentado, apoyado contra una pared, para que pudieran observarlo mejor, lo que no tranquilizaba a Henry y con cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca del borde de ignorar al marciano y llevarlo a un hospital.

Esto no podía ser normal.

Hasta que la cosa empeoro cuando Conner comenzó a convulsionar como si el aire no pudiera llegar a sus pulmones que hizo a Henry lanzarse hacia él, para sostenerlo de los hombros, rezando porque la cabeza del chico no se golpeara o algo, procediendo a preguntarle/ordenarle que le estaba ocurriendo, a lo que el marciano solo miro pacíficamente poniéndolo aún más de nervios ¡¿PORQUE ACASO NO VEÍA QUE CONNER ESTABA CASI CONVULSIONANDO EN EL JODIDO SUELO?!

“Has algo” ordenó asustado, viendo al marciano comenzar a moverse cuando Conner se quedó repentinamente quieto, aterrando aún más a Henry.

Él ya quería que esto parara.

“¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó confundido por toda la situación.

Él renunciaría.

Sí, renunciara, no estaba para esta clase de cosas no podía simplemente quedarse sentado y verlo. Pensamientos que fueron apartados cuando de la nada los objetos alrededor suyo se dispararon, estrellándose contra la pared en un fuerte golpe que lo hizo automáticamente cubrir a Conner de cualquier amenaza potencial.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

¿Los estaban atacando?

Sin embargo, apenas volvió a mirar a Conner se encontró con los ojos verdes con un brillo casi de otro mundo que lo puso atontado unos segundos hasta que sus manos enmarcaron su rostro y algo en el pecho de Henry se retorció como mariposas en su interior que de un momento a otro lo pincharon, arañaron y presionaron dolorosamente su interior quitándole el aliento, haciéndole imposible respirar, perdiendo el sentido del espacio y tiempo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Acaso planeaba matarlo?

¿Conner sería capaz de matarlo?

_“Lo lamento” confesó el niño de ojos verdes con flores en las manos._

_Henry las recordaba, eran las mismas que llevó aquella tarde en el hospital. Esas que escogió especialmente para el niño porque pensó que eran lindas y le gustaría._

_“Henry” lo escucho llamarlo cuando avergonzado por las lágrimas se dio la vuelta para correr lejos de todo, especialmente de la tristeza en los ojos verdes._

“Conner…” llamo llevando sus manos sobre las del otro chico. Viendo los ojos verdes derretir esa fría y temible capa de satisfacción para caer una de terror puro que aumentó cuando las manos lo soltaron y Henry cayo de rodillas al suelo tratando de recobrar la respiración.

¿Qué mierda había ocurrido?

\--------------------------------//------------------------------

“No pensé que me llamarías tan pronto” saludo con alegría mirando el paisaje afuera de su ventana.

Al otro lado del teléfono no contestaron.

Volvió a preguntar el nombre de su hijo con preocupación, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad para escuchar mejor.

Algo no estaba bien, lo sentía, un presentimiento, la intuición por lo que hizo lo que le dictaba el corazón con un sincero y cálido “todo estará bien” que provocó un cierto sorbeteo al otro lado del teléfono por lo que volvió a repetirlo como si de un mantra se tratara cada pocos segundos hasta que el mismo niño se lo creyó.

Y cuando por primera vez desde que hablaron la voz sonó, acuosa, adolorida, pero decidida con un “estare bien” que fue una promesa entre los dos que ninguno necesito mencionar en voz alta porque lo sintieron en el corazón.

Comprendiendo que el joven debía de necesitar su espacio Lex le permitió colgar prometiéndole que lo llamaría más tarde para conversar, aunque quisiera sacarle todas las respuestas de inmediato, pero Conner, necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y reconstruir su ligero y cálido corazón y cuando estuviera listo, Lex lo estaría esperando, aquí, al otro lado del teléfono.

\-------------------------//--------------------------------------------------

“Aquí estas” Conner no miró en su dirección observando en el ángulo en que debería estar Lexcorp “ey, te estoy hablando” remarca Henry mirando hacia arriba en el pequeño techo que formaba la escalera a la azotea.

Aprieta la mandíbula enojado por no obtener la atención, impulsándose hacia el techo con sus brazos.

“Ey te estoy hablando, no me ignores” gruño molesto hacia Conner quien finalmente voltea con sus gafas puestas, observándolo unos segundos para comenzar a avanzar lentamente hacia él. Henry se mueve incómodo, dando un paso hacia atrás, preguntando que hacía, pero Luthor no responde simplemente cerrando el espacio envolviendo los brazos en su torso y escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Si se queda congelado con las manos en el aire por unos buenos segundos Luthor no lo menciona.

El sol parece morir en el horizonte en un mar de sangre carmesí, pero Henry no puede admirarlo pues tiene el corazón latiendo a velocidades pocos sanas, luchando contra el calor que siente y el ligero mareo acompañado del escalofrío que sufre cuando Conner susurra un suave y sincero “estás bien” como si estuviera aliviado y feliz que lo confunde en muchos sentidos.

Quizás…nunca estuvo tan bien como en este momento…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay Henry ya tenemos cachado 7u7  
> Todos los comentarios son apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	7. Una voz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Conner va a su primera misión y se pelea con superman, como siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh vaya...a pasado un tiempo, pero aqui voy poniendome al dia XD

“Puedo hacerlo” anunció a J’onn “pero no sé si quiero hacerlo” el marciano le dio una mirada en blanco.

“¿Por qué?”

“Es peligroso” se toma unos segundos para pensar finalmente suspirando un “soy peligroso, no sé cuál es el final de…mis habilidades. Cuando toque a Henry por un segundo supe que podía hacer lo que quisiera con la materia en su cuerpo. Superman tenía razón” concluyó con el corazón pesado.

Siempre tuvo razón.

“Así es” confirmó j’onn haciéndolo sentir confundido “eres tan peligroso como Superman puede serlo, quizás más, pero eso no es lo que realmente importa sino lo que eliges hacer con esas habilidades, Superman eligió ayudar a los humanos ¿Qué eliges tú?”

Conner lo observa con calma unos momentos, casi incrédulo que el extraterrestre parezca tan tranquilo. Él admitió que era peligroso, si lo hubiera hecho frente a Superman de seguro el hombre lo publicaría en un panfleto y lo repartiría a todas las personas del mundo junto con encerrarlo en su fortaleza o lo sacaría del planeta, pero aquí estaba, dándole una opción.

“Yo quiero…crear un mundo seguro para las personas importantes para mí. No soy tan bondadoso como Superman, sé que no puedo salvar a todo el mundo y sinceramente tampoco me interesa hacerlo, pero quiero un lugar donde mis seres queridos puedan habitar”

J’onn parece conforme con su admisión asintiendo e instándolo a tomar su lugar.

Tomando una respiración suave, pausada, y tranquila calmó su mente, y expandió su rango de atención. Lo sintió, cuando su mente se alejó, como la energía tomó forma y se amplió de su cuerpo interactuando con todo a su alrededor.

Estaba listo.

Sintiendo una presencia ya reconocida en su mente comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hasta extender sus manos y abrazar un cuerpo cálido y sólido frente a él para un segundo después quitarse la venda y mirar los azules sorprendidos sin poder impedir la gran sonrisa de felicidad que surgió en su rostro al exclamar “¡Encontré a Henry!” quien adquirió una mirada extraña que le hizo tener un dejavu al momento en que estaba en el hospital con las flores en sus manos.

Curioso.

“Bien, intentémoslo una vez más” pidió j’onn.

En realidad, fueron tres veces y Conner aserto en todas.

“Creo que este es un gran avance”

“¡Sí!” exclamó Conner feliz.

\------------------------//---------------------------

“Yo no me pondré eso” salió de sus labios más rápido de lo que su cerebro pudo procesar cuando flash le mostró un traje de spandex en tonos rojo y azul demasiado conocidos.

Si se ponía eso lo demandarían por derechos de autor seguramente.

Además, no planea explicarle a Henry porque se vestía como el minion de Superman.

Los colores primarios no le venían muchas gracias.

Flash intentó explicarle el concepto de identidad secreta y que Conner era bastante famoso, pero Conner le dio una sonrisa incómoda y le dijo un sencillamente que se pondría sus lentes obteniendo una ceja levantada del velocista y decirle que ese no era un disfraz.

No, él no se pondría un traje.

Por lo que terminaron de pie junto a una fábrica que parecía caerse en cualquier momento que hizo que Henry le diera la mirada de “no me meteré en eso” a lo que Conner correspondió con su propia mueca de incomodidad.

Gracias al cielo no fue necesario, porque vagaron hasta un punto detrás en que estaba un hombre sin un brazo de pie, con una camisa cuadrilles, y un cigarro en la boca que les frunció el ceño molesto para soltarles un “llegan tardes” que hizo a varios levantar la ceja.

Conner le dio su mejor mirada Luthor de que tú no tienes autoridad para regañarme.

“¿Dónde está el gusano?” pregunto Batman a lo que el hombre le frunció el ceño.

Solo basto que escupiera en el suelo para que flash pareciera tener un nuevo ídolo. Apuntando hacia un metro más allá les informo que ya se fue después de llevarse su vaca, a lo que Conner lo mira confundido, había pensado por un segundo que se había llevado el brazo del hombre, sería algo así como el personaje cool de una serie, esos que no importan si pierden las dos piernas siguen teniendo ese ceño intimidante en el rostro.

Están a unos cinco metros, cuando todos se detienen y por ende Conner también lo hace. Todos lo miran y Conner aterriza que quizás él deba ir a ver qué ocurre.

Claro, es el telequinético del grupo.

Caminando hacia el borde, vio lo profundo del agujero, casi creyó que si se caía podría llegar a china.

Todos lo seguían mirando.

¿Es muy inmaduro sentirse presionado en esta situación?

“¡Bien! Pero necesito unos minutos para familiarizarse con el terreno” anuncio sabiendo que si conocía cómo era el lugar podría ser más fácil encontrar alguna anomalía en este.

Hincándose sobre una rodilla colocó su mano en el suelo y espero, algo, un movimiento, una sensación, pero nada venía a su mente y se estaba poniendo nervioso con la mirada de la trinidad detrás de él.

¿Y si fallaba?

¿Si no le resultaba?

Quedaría en vergüenza frente a todos, sería una deshonra para su familia, una humillación a su padre.

_“¿Y si me equivoco?, ¿y si me caigo?” pregunto nervioso mirando con terror la plataforma._

_Tendría que estar allí, frente a varias personas mirándolo con atención en cada paso, cada cosa que hiciera podría terminar muy mal. No se sentía tan a gusto, no era tan confiado, se había preparado, pero era solo él, Mercy, su padre y la señora Miller, nunca tantas personas que no conocía._

_Su padre le da una mirada preocupada, colocándose en una rodilla, acercando su estatura._

_“Y si te caes ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?” preguntó con suavidad a lo que Conner frota sus pequeñas manos nervioso._

_“Se pueden burlar” murmuró asustado y avergonzado._

_Su padre estaba muy tranquilo en cambio Conner aquí estaba muriéndose de nervios._

_“No hay nada de malo en caer Conner” tranquiliza su padre “Todos caemos” Conner lo mira desconfiado._

_“¿Incluso tú?” su padre sonríe divertido._

_“Sobre todo yo ¿y sabes por qué?” Conner niega con la cabeza curioso. “porque los Luthor no somos normales” le susurra su padre como si fuese un secreto a lo que Conner se_ _inclina sintiendo la emoción nacer en su pecho._

_“¿No?”_

_“No. Nosotros somos rebeldes, somos únicos, ¿por qué crees que está todo el mundo aquí solo porque dije que quería anunciar algo? Ellos, todos ellos, son los primeros en reírse y vernos caer, pero son también los primeros en vernos levantarnos y celebrar nuestros logros porque nadie más se atreve hacerlo. Solo nosotros. Así que no importa si caes, ellos saben que te levantaras, yo lo sé, solo falta que tú lo sepas”_

El mundo cambia, es un hecho, ¿y quién es Conner en comparación al resto del mundo? ¿una persona? ¿otro adolescente del montón más?

No, él es Conner Luthor, él es hijo de Lex Luthor, nieto de Lionel Luthor, no debería temer porque los demás piensen cuando caiga, al contrario, ellos deberían de temerle, porque cuando se levante ocurrirá el verdadero cambio.

Así que cuando el movimiento aumentó hacia su dirección, se gira con rapidez del suelo para gritar preocupado “¡Va hacia ustedes!” comenzando a correr en dirección a Henry. Quien al contrario de los héroes que comienzan a desplegarse se queda de pie con mirada confusa.

Fue mala idea juntarse en un grupo muy grande porque llamó la atención de los gusanos.

Sintiendo el deslizamiento debajo de sus pies se apresura a tomar a Henry del brazo para intentar alejarlo del área, pero era demasiado tarde, a centímetros de ellos la cabeza rosada, arrugada y babosa rompe la superficie de la tierra, deteniéndose por unos segundos, estimando su punto de ataque, para desplegar la carne revelando corridas de dientes que forman parte de un gran y asqueroso túnel en su dirección.

Henry toma su pecho colocándose delante de él.

El gusano lanza el primer ataque, pero no alcanza a llegar siendo golpeado por la mujer maravilla, que no influye en nada cuando otros dos surgen del suelo.

“¡Hay que salir de aquí!” ordenó Henry

“¿Así? No me digas, ¡acaso no ves que los gusanos salen como margaritas!”

Flash está por algún lugar, Batman está sujeto a una de las paredes de la fábrica, el resto en el aire. El murciélago parece observar la situación y Conner llega a una terrible y molesta conclusión.

Aquí, en el suelo, ellos son la carnada.

Por lo que tomando a Henry del brazo busca alguna salida que no sea suicida, se suponía que ellos venían aquí como un guía, no ha pelear, pero el estúpido de Batman se había asegurado a el mismo y a su querida liga de protección dejándolos abierto al daño. Viendo como dos gusanos se lanzan hacia la mujer maravilla succionando sus brazos, lo que la hace gritar de dolor, provocando que Superman baje del cielo para ayudarla.

Conner ve por el rabillo del ojo a un gusano preparándose para atacarlos. Su cabeza se endereza, los siente y se lanzan hacia ellos lo que hace que Henry se tense intentando protegerlo, pero Conner lo impide con un agarre de hierro, extendiendo su mano delante y permitiendo que la energía a su alrededor se expanda, sintiéndolo fortificarse como una barrera que retumba cuando el gusano estrella su cabeza.

No resistirá tanto tiempo.

El segundo golpe lo hacen retumbar y Conner siente como si lo empujaran por lo que intenta plantar con firmeza sus pies sobre la tierra.

“¿Este es un mal momento para indicar que el piso también está desprotegido?” informa Henry lo que lo hace soltar un “mierda” cuando Conner intenta sentir si viene algo bajo sus pies, pero mantener una barrera y saber que ocurre no es tan fácil ya que el tercer golpe finalmente termina por romper su concentración puesto que no sabe en qué rayos centrarse.

Ve la horrible cabeza cruzar.

Se coloca delante de Henry. Sabe que los gusanos son extremadamente peligrosos para los humanos y ahora descubrirá cuánto son para un medio criptoneano.

Pero el golpe nunca llega, pues Superman se interpone frente a Conner agarrando con sus manos la boca del gusano gritando un “sácalos de aquí” que Flash contesta para aparecerse de un segundo a otro entre los árboles a metros del lugar.

“No se muevan de allí” ordena para irse.

Conner observa desde lejos el desastre.

El nido.

Debe encontrar el nido. Piensa con la adrenalina a tope para dar un paso en esa dirección “quédate aquí” ordenó escuchando un “¿Qué?” detrás de él para correr hacia la fábrica. Expandiendo su presencia, sintiendo cada cosa debajo de sus pies a medida que corre, atraviesa la puerta de la fábrica para pararse en su interior.

El nido, él debe encontrar el nido. Piensa nuevamente quitándose sus guantes para poner sus manos en el suelo, y expandir su presencia. Podía sentir todo a medida que su mente se expande, como la construcción termina, como los héroes se mueven sobre la tierra y como los gusanos se desplazan a través de ella hacia un punto en especial, un vacío, un centro.

El nido.

Piensa sintiendo los huevos bajo sus dedos.

Frunce el ceño.

Hay una presión en su cien, dolorosa, mareante le cuesta unos segundos visualizar nuevamente una puerta, la puerta. Esa que lucha por abrir que se siente golpear desesperado. Debe abrirse, él puede abrirla, él debe abrirla y algo se fractura. Una brecha.

Y de repente está allí, su mente lo comprende, la composición, su forma. Su mente va a moldearlo, a recomponer su forma porque es la ley universal que la materia no se destruye, sino que se transforma y-

_“Quieto”_ siente en su mente asustándolo.

Ha hablado. Una voz, en su cabeza.

“¿Quién eres?” pregunta en voz alta cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor.

“ _Alguien que no puede permitir que te salgas con la tuya”_ informa para un segundo después explotar una especie de ola telequinética alrededor de Conner que destruye la fábrica generando un estruendo que hace huir a los gusanos y lanzar a más de algún miembro de la liga de la justicia a varios metros de distancia.

¿Pero qué rayos ha ocurrido?

“¿Se puede saber que pretendes?” llegó una voz enojada desde su costado haciéndolo despertar del shock para voltear hacia Superman quien aterrizó a unos metros de él cruzándose de brazos.

Tan perdido se encontraba que simplemente pudo soltar un “¿perdón?” muy confundido. si hubiera estado en su sano juicio probablemente le hubiera levantado una ceja con un tono ofendido, pero en estas circunstancias Conner no se podía pedir mucho.

“Hiciste a los gusanos escapar, dañaste una construcción y de paso pudiste herir a varios de nosotros ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haces?” pregunto Superman caminando hacia a él.

“N-no, no fui yo. No fue culpa mía” informó Conner nervioso viendo al hombre fruncir el ceño.

P-pero que no fue su culpa hombre.

Superman obviamente no lee mentes porque voltea hacia el resto de la liga soltando un “Dije que esto podía pasar” y Conner se encuentra parpadeando con la ansiedad subiendo poco a poco.

“¡Ey que dije que no fui yo!” exclamó.

De inmediato Superman le dio la mirada de acero y furia.

“¿Y quién más pudo haber sido?” suelta el hombre en un tono que a Conner le recordó tanto a un matón que sintió la ira subirle por el cuerpo por lo que soltó un “pues no sé, tú eres Superman ¿no? ¡descúbrelo!”

Parece que Superman no se esperaba esa respuesta porque lo miro totalmente atónito y perdido.

Eso era bueno, ahora tenían un sentimiento en común. Pensó Conner divertido.

\------------------------------//--------------------------

“Está aquí” indico Conner pateando el piso en la zona donde estaba el nido metros y metros bajo el suelo.

J’onn asintió de acuerdo junto a Henry, quien apenas la conmoción paso se acercó dándole una mirada prometedora de una futura conversación, mientras metros más alejados estaban la trinidad junto a flecha verde probablemente tratando de tranquilizar a Superman. El marciano le hace una indicación con la cabeza.

Concentrándose en la tierra debajo de sus pies identifica la masa, mueve despacio sus brazos hacia arriba imitando el trayecto que hace la esfera para ante los ojos de todos romper la tierra como si de una flor se tratara.

“Batman” llama linterna verde atrayendo al murciélago para comenzar a dar instrucciones a Flash de cómo almacenar el nido para futuras investigaciones.

El resto del viaje Conner estuvo tratando de explicarle y compartir el recuerdo con j’onn mientras ignoraba las miradas berrinchudas de Superman porque dios, que calculando su padre tiene unos cincuenta aproximado, aunque parece de treinta, una vez Conner lo menciono y le respondió algo sobre los beneficios de ser golpeado por un meteorito caído del cielo, por lo que Superman debería de andar rondando por ese rango de edad ¿verdad? no es necesario comportarse tan infantil.

“Si te consuela tu tampoco me agradas” le comenta a Superman quien de inmediato deja caer su ceño para mirarlo incómodo ante la expresión curiosa de los demás.

Conner toma esto como una pequeña victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día.  
> besos <3


	8. ¿Escuchas a mi corazón?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Conner juega uno y se encierra en un armario con Henry por escapar de superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! ha pasado un tiempo, creo que esto de actualizar mensual se hará costumbre ya que tenía este capítulo escrito hace bastantes días pero de repente me encontraba incluyendo más ideas y simplemente acabo de otra manera XD  
> De todas maneras espero que les guste.

“Muy bien, ¿Qué dice los análisis?” pregunta Clark curioso mirando las múltiples pantallas.

Él junto a Diana, Bruce y Barry estaban analizando los resultados de la investigación hecha al huevo que consiguieron en su última misión. La esfera, de aspecto húmedo, endeble y pegajoso había sido almacenada en laboratorio y posteriormente analizada por Barry y Bruce buscando alguna especie de respuesta del origen de los gusanos junto a un método para detenerlos.

Quizás algún gas como el que usan en Smallville cuando hay plagas en los vegetales de la granja.

“No se reproducen en grandes cantidades, al menos este saco poseía unos cinco huevos. Las larvas tienen aproximadamente una semana, pero analizando su crecimiento celular, su desarrollo se completará en unas dos semanas y media por lo que van creciendo a medida que se alimentan fuera del nido”

Clark va a preguntar si ha identificado algún método para eliminarlos cuando otra voz más juvenil y animada interviene.

“¿En ese estado es posible eliminarlo de manera segura entonces?”

Automáticamente todo el mundo se gira en la dirección para ver a Conner Luthor mirar las imágenes y datos con una expresión pensativa mientras su guardaespaldas se apoya desde la pared.

“¿Y tú cómo entraste?” pregunta Clark.

La puerta pedía identificación, nadie podía llegar y entrar incluso aquellos como j’onn o flecha verde tenían que hacer uso de una identificación personalizada para ingresar.

“Por la puerta” responde tranquilamente sin mirarlo para tomar una hoja de datos que es quitada de sus manos por Batman.

Luthor le da un ceño molesto.

“Esta es informacion clasifica para miembros de la liga”

Luthor lanza una sonrisa divertida.

“¿De verdad? vaya y pensé que mi estadía aquí y el hecho de que YO conseguí ese huevo me hacía integrante, ¿tengo que hacer un juramento de amistad o algo?” pregunto con sarcasmo para mirar la expresión en blanco de Batman.

Luthor pone los labios en una fina línea.

“Mi padre dice que aun no supero la racha sarcástica pero que en unos años iré directo al grano” informa Luthor haciendo más ridícula la situación “Pero, en fin, necesitamos discutir algunas cláusulas importantes de esta asociación”

“Pensé que Lex había definido todo” contesta Diana relajada.

“¿Y qué más necesitas definir? Ya estás prácticamente con acceso a todo y lo que no tienes claramente lo obtienes” indica Clark resaltando el hecho que el chico no debía de estar aquí.

“Corrección, mi papá definió sus condiciones, ustedes definieron sus condiciones, pero yo no he definido nada y soy el que eligió venir aquí” responde ignorando a Clark para explicarle a Diana.

Bruce toma asiento y Luthor lo toma como una señal para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

“Primero quiero asegurar la seguridad para nosotros y segundo acceso a toda la información referente a este caso”

Esto es el colmo Clark no lo podía creer. Darle acceso de información a Conner Luthor sería darle información a Lex Luthor, sabría cada detalle, cada acción.

“No” soltó Clark con rapidez.

El chico le lanzó un resoplido divertido con un breve tic en una de sus cejas, sin embargo Bruce parecía pensativo, lo sabía, tenía ese relajo en los hombros y las manos juntas para finalmente asentir de acuerdo, abrir un cajón y entregarle una tarjeta de acceso que Luthor tomo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Clark no sabía qué pensar.

“¿Te das cuenta de a quién has dejado ingresar?” pregunto incrédulo a Bruce quien observa junto a Diana el resto de los datos después que el chico se fue muy complacido de la habitación.

Si no había escuchado mal incluso había mencionado algo de una salida para celebrar.

“Lo sé, pero te dejaré decirlo ya que parece que lo necesitas” contestó Bruce en tono cansado a lo que Clark frunció el ceño.

“Al arma de Luthor, ¿acaso no ves que puede entregarle cualquier información importante?”

“Creo, que como vimos cualquier información que quiera entregarle a este punto ya lo pudo haber hecho, en realidad, Conner Luthor ha hackeado varias veces estas instalaciones” informa Bruce haciendo que tanto Clark como Diana levanten las cejas.

Eso es imposible, tienen la mejor seguridad, Bruce mismo la había creado y modificado a lo largo de los años, cientos de villanos o postulantes de este puesto habían intentado ingresar a sus bases de informaciones pero no lo habían logrado.

“No te veo alarmado por eso Bruce” comenta divertida Diana.

Bruce se encoge de hombros mientras se quita la capucha para lanzar una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

“No negaré que la primera y la segunda vez me preocupo bastante, incluso le llegué a advertir a Lex en aquel momento que no quería que su hijo siguiera metiéndose con las fuentes, aunque ya después de un tiempo no tuve mucha autoridad para exigir aquello cuando Tim también intentaba hackear las fuentes de Luthor” informa levantando las cejas con diversión que refleja Diana con una sonrisa.

“Sus hijos son de otra especie” suelta ella y Clark no puede evitar retorcerse del plural atrayendo la atención del otro hombre.

“De todas maneras, créeme, Clark, si Conner Luthor quisiera obtener algo ya lo hubiera hecho ya sea intencional o no hace mucho tiempo. Quizás a este punto deberías de haberte dado cuenta”

Clark entrecierra los ojos molesto presintiendo una charla en camino.

“¿A qué te refieres?” suelta más como de advertencia que de pregunta, casi retando al otro hombre a darle un sermón.

“Conner no es un mal chico Clark, si le dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta”

“Ya hemos discutido esto”

Bruce levanta las cejas sorprendido.

“Sí, hace unos diez años cuando te empezaste a quejar de unos mensajes de voz a tu teléfono”

“Y mantengo mi opinión al respecto, no sé porque insistes en que debo darle una oportunidad”

“Porque te hará bien Clark”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” pregunta Clark desconfiado de que una sola persona, que para colmo fue creada por un robo y de manera anti-natural, influya en su felicidad

“Pues fíjate en Lex” indica Bruce dejando un extraño silencio en el ambiente que Clark no aguanto, dando media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Que el chico no era tan malo, tonterías, era un peligro latente y el hecho de ser criado por Lex solo lo hacia peor gracias al cielo bruce y diana parecían guardar su opinión para ellos y Clark no se encontraba solo en este pensamiento, Oliver también estaba de acuerdo en mantener la distancia de Lex.

Escucho el sonido característico de las risas provenientes de la sala, Shayera junto a Flash y los demás miembros de la liga se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el estado de ánimo más brillante desde que descubrieron la existencia de los gusanos. Clark observó sus sonrisas con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, esto lo había provocado el Luthor menor.

Quizás no era tan malo…pensó con lentitud y desconfianza que se esfumó tan rápido como llego cuando dicha persona entró por la otra puerta con exclamación ruidosa de “¡¡Lo encontre!!” para mostrar unas tarjetas de UNO en su mano.

El resto de los héroes a excepción de Flash lo miro curioso y confundido.

“Atención todos, vamos a jugar al UNO” anuncio apropiándose totalmente de la atención como si fuese el líder del equipo y no un visitante.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Shayera confundida

“Ohh…chico esto se pondrá bueno” suelta Flash

Desde la pared flecha verde frunció el entrecejo.

Clark retira lo pensado.

\-------------------------//---------------------------------

Si algún día le dijeran a Conner que estaría jugando al UNO con la liga de la justicia de seguro se reiría en la cara del idiota y preguntaría qué clase de bebida se ha tomado porque sería una completa locura. Y no estaba equivocado.

“Nononono” soltó Shayera viendo como los más cuatro se acumulaban en su dirección para mirar expectante al linterna verde, cuyo nombre Conner no recordaba, pero que está seguro que tienen una especie de amorío secreto.

Nadie mira a una persona sin que la otra lo esté viendo sin ninguna razón por tanto tiempo.

El tipo le dio en respuesta una expresión en blanco un minuto mientras la mujer halcón se retorcía de desesperación para dar una pequeña sonrisa y soltar un más dos.

“Nooooo” soltó Shayera totalmente deprimida mientras el resto se reía de su desgracia y flash contaba considerablemente lento las cartas que debía sacar.

Había estado con una sola carta hace unas tres rondas diciendo un constante uno y siendo muy feliz de recordarle a los demás con un “antiuno” cuando se les olvidaba por lo que debían sacar más cartas.

“¡No cambies tus cartas!” exclama Diana a Flash con una sonrisa divertida quien se había unido en esta ronda dejando a Batman con sus preciosos análisis en la habitación.

“¡No las estoy cambiando!”

“¡Claro que sí!” responde Shayera.

En realidad, lo estaba haciendo y Conner también tenía un par de comodines en sus bolsillos del pantalón, pero entre tramposos se cuidan hasta que uno revele al otro.

Finalmente sacando una carta con el mismo número y de color amarillo Conner la lanza a la pila con un sentimiento de vacío para observar como el resto de los integrantes soltaban, por unos segundos, comentarios de lástima por su derrota para después pasar hacia la continuidad del juego. Mirando unos minutos a cada uno finalmente se levantó, con la mirada de flecha verde y Superman, encima para caminar hacia la salida.

Ya afuera, con Henry detrás de él y seguro que no lo seguía nadie Conner se detuvo en el pasillo.

“Había alguien aparte de nosotros en los alrededores viendo la situación, contacta con Mercy, pídele un rastreo de calor en aquella zona con el satélite de Lexcorp, que los resultados los envié a mi teléfono” ordenó recibiendo un “entendido” de respuesta muy cortante.

Se voltea para mirar la expresión fría del otro chico frunciendo el ceño en respuesta.

¿Acaso estaba molesto? ¿por qué? Conner no ha hecho nada malo, al menos eso creía. Hizo un repaso mental de toda la situación vivida en las últimas veinticuatro horas para caer en la conclusión de que la única instancia donde pudo haber molestado a Henry fue cuando lo dejo en los arbustos.

“¿Algo mal?” preguntó levantando una ceja.

“Nada” respondió en el mismo tono frío que lo hizo sentir molesto.

Como odiaba cuando la gente se enojaba con él y no lo admitía.

¡Bien!, si quería enojarse con Conner que lo haga no es su problema él es su jefe y no tiene que estar dando respuestas por cada decisión tomada además, él estaba protegiéndolo, las probabilidades de vivir de Conner era mucho más altas que las de Henry ¡debería de estar agradecido!

Desviando la mirada en gesto ofendido se dispuso a continuar su camino hacia su habitación cuando una mano se agarra de su brazo, deteniéndolo y haciéndolo voltear con rapidez hacia el otro chico.

Se veía…¿incómodo? ¿Quizás nervioso? La visión lo hizo apaciguar el enojo anteponiendo la curiosidad como en cada situación.

“Lo siento” pronuncia Henry con lentitud mirando el suelo.

Conner levanta las cejas sorprendido.

“Simplemente estoy un poco molesto porque mi trabajo es cuidarte y siento que no lo estoy haciendo bien” confiesa.

No sabe que responder ante eso, no esperaba algo como esto, una respuesta sincera, Conner normalmente no es de aquellos que ponen ante la mesa sus temores así como así, simplemente lo esconde, porque el mundo común no debe de verlo débil, porque Conner no puede permitirse no ser fuerte, tan centrado está en ello que se olvida que el resto de las personas no tienen que vivir aquello, ellos pueden permitirse caer y permanecer en el suelo por el tiempo que su corazón y su alma consideren necesarios como también elegir mostrarlo, así, sin más.

_“Tu eres mi pequeña Luz, esa que ilumina mi mundo y el camino”_

_“¿Qué camino papá?”_

_“El que siempre me llevara a mi corazón”_

“No estés molesto, no es culpa tuya, a veces soy difícil de cuidar, lo estas haciendo bien en realidad me ayudas mucho cuando necesito un golpe de razón. Eres mi secuaz del mal” sonríe viendo a Henry relajarse y sus pupilas dilatarse.

Para sorpresa suya el otro chico le da una pequeña sonrisa.

“Oh, pero si aquí está el pequeño Luthor” pronuncia una voz divertida desde atrás de ellos.

Flecha verde de detiene a metros de ellos mirándolo entretenido.

“¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?” pregunta en tono educado.

Flecha verde le lanza una sonrisa.

“Suenas igual a él” comenta sin pronunciar el “él” pero Conner no necesita saberlo va a contestar cuando la atención de flecha verde viaja hacia la mano que aun sostiene el brazo de Conner y sonreír aún más divertido “Te recomiendo que no te involucres con los Luthor, son seres peligrosos”

De inmediato la mano en su brazo se esfuma dejándolo repentinamente consciente del frío del ambiente.

“No hay relación entre el joven Luthor y yo, le agradecería no referirse a él de esa manera” responde Henry educadamente colocándose en una posición respetable como guardaespaldas.

Flecha verde murmura algo sobre lamebotas que hace a Conner entrecerrar sus ojos.

“Sus pestilencias Luthorianas me tiene bastante enfermo”

Conner le lanza una sonrisa depredadora.

“Oh, no te preocupes, mañana planeo dar un pequeño paseo, a ver si tus pulmones pueden aguantarlo” suelta con un falso tono de preocupación.

Flecha verde le devuelve la sonrisa.

“No te pases mocoso, tu no vales nada en este lugar”

“Mmmm creo que Batman no opina lo mismo” suelta para inclinar su cabeza “pero ese no es mi problema, ve a llorarle a otra persona mejor, una que tenga tiempo para tus berrinches” termina dando media vuelta para caminar a su habitación.

Y pensó que esta sería una buena noche.

\----------------------------------///----------------------------------------

A medida que los días pasaron la liga fue extrayendo más y más huevos cada vez con mayor facilidad, habilidad que al parecer Luthor estaba mejorando y Clark no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto por lo que simplemente trato de seguir el ritmo y ver el lado positivo de que cuanto antes terminaran antes se iría el chico. No hubo más incidentes con la voz, y Clark junto a otros miembros como Shayera, flecha verde y linterna dudaban de su existencia, aunque J’onn insistía que no fue así, según lo visto en los recuerdos de Luthor, efectivamente había escuchado una voz sin embargo está por algún motivo no se había vuelto a presentar. Aun así, seguía siendo sospechoso, pero el chico ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la sede, asistiendo únicamente en las misiones para volver con algunos archivos que pedía para su uso privado en la investigación.

Todo iba…bien hasta que no lo fue.

“No” sentenció Batman con decisión.

Luthor frunció el ceño casi con un puchero.

“¡Pero si me lo llevo a Lexcorp avanzaremos más rápido!, hay tecnología de punta allí y mi padre puede aportar”

Ante la mención de Lex entrando Clark intervino.

“Definitivamente no incluiremos a Lex Luthor en esta investigación”

Conner le da una mirada que le recuerda a un cachorro pateado, por alguna razón se le hace muy familiar.

“Pero él no hará nada malo, sabe que es una información importante” insistió, aunque en este punto Diana también intervino.

“Estoy de acuerdo con Kal, aunque Lex sea un genio en su área su moral no es confiable” afirmó a lo que Clark asintió complacido sin perder la mirada molesta de Luthor que cambio de un segundo a otro con una sonrisa complaciente mientras soltaba un “okey” para dar media vuelta y retirarse del lugar con el otro joven a su sombra.

Con todo el asunto zanjado pensó que se quedaría tranquilo al respecto, complacido por haber ganado esta vez, sin embargo no se sintió de aquella manera pues había algo, en el fondo de su mente, que le pedía que prestara atención. No sabía que, no sabía por qué, pero él culpaba a los años de interactuar con Lex y estar al pendiente de este. Sabía que ningún Luthor cedería tan fácilmente, por lo que simplemente caminó en dirección al laboratorio siguiendo a su instinto.

\------------------------------------//--------------------

Él no aceptaría un “no” por respuesta. Era estúpido, ridículo, su padre era el ser MÁS inteligente del planeta y para Conner del universo y la liga por toda su sospecha no querían trabajar junto a él y bien sí, Conner lo entendía, tenía mala fama, hacia lo que quería, pero las personas normales son así, y tenia un peligro que si le quitan la vista podía terminar en una plaga por lo que aún tenían que descubrir una manera más rápida de eliminarlos ya que a no ser que trabajen sin pasar durante al menos una semana esto no dará los frutos adecuados.

Así que simplemente fue al laboratorio con Henry siguiéndole los pasos. El otro chico no había dicho nada cuando Conner abrió la puerta, caminó hacia el laboratorio, tomó unas muestras y se las dio a Henry quien inmediatamente las tomó y guardó entre la ropa por lo que deducía que estaba de acuerdo o muy asustado aun así Conner estaba decidido a llevarse las muestras a su casa y el resto de la liga podía joderse.

Con todo listo, ambos salieron con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que se esfumó cuando Conner se detuvo en seco.

El estar en constante uso de sus habilidades telequinéticas le había dado el hábito de mantener una ligera conexión con el suelo a su alrededor, permitiéndole saber si alguien se acercaba a él o lo espiaba, este no era territorio neutral ni suyo así que debía estar preparado para la guerra por lo que cuando dedujo, por la manera de caminar, que Superman se acercaba si entro un poco en pánico.

¡Pero no lo demostró! Eso seria muy vergonzoso y los Luthor no entran en pánico.

Respira. Piensa rápido. Necesitan una salida.

Una salida, una salida, una salida.

Recorriendo rápido con su mirada el pasillo se fijó en un armario a solo unos metros del laboratorio.

Para su habitación había múltiples caminos, este pasillo era uno estos, así que tomo la manga de Henry y corrió hacia la puerta que se abrió sin problemas bajo su mano y los metió en su interior a ambos.

Su espalda chocó con varios utensilios de limpieza mientras sus pies chocaron con un balde, lo que lo sorprendió porque ¿Qué clase de sede ultra tecnológica tiene un balde con un trapeador para limpiar el piso? ¿no hay tecnología para eso? La breve imagen mental de Batman pasando el utensilio por el piso casi lo hace reír, pero se contuvo cuando Henry le lanzó una maldición en voz baja y entre dientes preguntando qué rayos hacía a lo que Conner respondió llevando rápido su mano a la boca del otro chico, cubriéndola, mientras ampliaba sus ojos en un gesto que esperaba remarcara lo importante de guardar silencio.

Si Superman los descubría con las muestras se armaría el infierno de eso no había duda.

Sintió los pasos acercarse, la puerta del laboratorio abrirse, aunque nadie entró. Quizás solo estaba mirando en su interior. Su corazón sonaba tan fuerte y tan rápido que tuvo el breve lapsus de temor que el alienígena lo escuchara, sin embargo, esto no duró, pues está seguro de que el órgano se detuvo en seco cuando los pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el armario.

Era el fin, este era el fin.

Con el corazón acelerado pensó en alguna manera de librarse de esta situación, de salir indemne, pero en todas se veía como un sospechoso o una amenaza potencial porque ¿Qué rayos se suponía que estaría haciendo en un armario aparte de-

Oh.

Ya sabe qué hacer.

\--------------------------------//--------------------------------

Se acercó a la puerta del armario con la ira a fuego alto en su pecho, ¿Cómo se atrevía a robarles? A ellos quienes lo dejaron entrar y le dieron su confianza. Sabía que no había que confiar en los Luthor todos son cortados con la misma tijera.

Tomando una respiración profunda para controlarse, se encuentra apretando el puño de la mano que no ocupa para sostener la manija de la puerta.

Es el fin. Piensa para agarrar la manija con seguridad y abrir la puerta en un movimiento brusco para congelarse junto a las personas en su interior.

Conner Luthor se estaba besando con el otro chico. Tenía sus brazos rondándole en cuello mientras su guardaespaldas tenía sus manos en su cintura, con una claramente bajo la ropa, en la parte de la espalda, con las narices juntas y el rostro sonrojado que se separo tan rapido como Clark abrio la puerta dejando la evidencia ante sus ojos.

El chico y su guardaespaldas se habían estado besando en el armario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	9. ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿exploto algo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el Conner se divierte, Henry agradece y Superman se avergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, las valoro mucho, me sacan tantas sonrisas y espero que este capitulo les guste :)

_“¡Superman ha ganado!, repito ¡Superman ha ganado! Nuevamente el hombre de acero nos ha salvado”_

_Conner no puede contener su emoción, mirando a la pantalla con una sonrisa encantada mientras el peluche de Superman se aprieta en su mano. Había sido un regalo por parte de Mercy, se lo había pedido en una de sus salidas a comprar helado, ella había dicho que no, sin embargo el objeto lo esperaba al día siguiente junto a su almohada al despertar._

_“¡Sí, Superman!” exclamó agitando el muñeco en el aire mientras hace los sonidos del viento con la boca “Superman es lo máximo” anuncia tirándose de espaldas al suelo, sobre la alfombra, aun con el muñeco elevado por sus brazos observándolo con admiración._

_\---------------------------------//-------------------------------_

_Apenas llegó a la puerta de su cuarto se detuvo, mirando asustado a su habitación. Se había olvidado de cómo estaba decorado, algo que lo había hecho sentido tan orgulloso en ese momento, pero ahora, donde sea que mirara podía ver el logo, la silueta y su imagen ya sea en la alfombra, los colores de las paredes y sus juguetes alrededor haciendo sentir a su brazo enyesado repentinamente pesado. El mar sonaba en sus oídos, su pecho se sentía apretado._

_“¿Qué tal un cambio de decoración?” pregunta su padre agachándose junto a él, tranquilizándolo con su presencia a lo que Conner se abraza a su pecho escondiendo su rostro de la intimidante visión._

_Si cerraba sus ojos aún podía ver sus ojos._

_“…Sí…”_

_Él no merecía ser salvado por un ser como Superman._

\---------------------------------------///------------------------------------------------

Su mente se había movido rápido y su corazón aún más cuando escucho los pasos acercarse hacia el armario. Los viales en sus bolsillos pesaban repentinamente más que hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, probablemente por la culpa que esto podría conllevar, mientras los pensamientos de su inminente fin se conglomeran en su cerebro.

No había manera de escapar, no había otra salida.

La repentina vergüenza se instaló en su pecho seguido por el temor, no quería estar en lado malo de Batman, Superman o quien sea el superhéroe al otro lado de esa puerta pues a Henry le agradaba la liga, siempre los admiro, sin embargo no era el único asustado. Conner se veía preocupado, incluso un poco aterrado, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, sus ojos se habían agrandado con pánico cuando cubrió la boca de Henry en una expresión desesperada.

Los pasos se acercaron.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Henry no pudo evitar contener su respiración en esos segundos, rogando porque alguien los salvará del fatídico encuentro cuando la mano sobre su boca se deslizó hacia su nuca, sintiendo los dedos largos enredarse en su cabello. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, instintivamente su boca también con el fin de preguntar que rayos estaba haciendo el Luthor cuando lo jalo hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras sus pensamientos se detuvieron.

Lo estaba besando.

Conner Luthor lo estaba besando.

Sabe que se quedó congelado unos segundos hasta que los labios se movieron, suaves y cálidos mientras el otro brazo se enredaba en su cuello. Se sentía liviano como si estuviera en el cielo. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sentimiento sin poder evitar llevar sus brazos a la cintura del Luthor, agradeciendo a quien sea que esté afuera por tirarlos al armario.

Gracias persona desconocida.

Lástima que no duró mucho porque la puerta se abrió y Luthor se separó para mirar al tipo de afuera mientras Henry permaneció mirando embobado al otro chico.

Quizás si cerraba la puerta podrían proseguir en lo que estaban.

Aun atontado desvió su mirada hacia la luz para congelarse en seco sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse avergonzado. Quería que lo tragara el suelo porque Superman lo miraba desde el otro lado con ojos abierto casi preguntando “¿Pero qué mierda?” pero el cerebro de Henry estaba en el cielo y aun no quería bajar, junto a su corazón también porque latía como un demente.

Si Luthor le pidiera ahora que le jurara lealtad de rodillas está seguro de que lo haría.

Lástima que el calor se aparta junto a Luthor quien le lanza una mirada enojada y de vergüenza para golpearlo en el pecho ligeramente, casi como regaño, movimiento que Henry siguió hipnotizado hasta que se dio cuenta que Luthor le estaba diciendo algo.

“Perdón ¿Qué?” preguntó agitando un poco la cabeza para liberarse de la nubosidad.

Conner le da una mirada hartada, abriendo sus ojos verdes. Muy lindos por cierto. En un gesto similar a como regañan las esposas a sus maridos.

Correcto, concentración, Henry tenía que concentrarse en…

En ¿Qué?

“Puf, discúlpanos” suelta Conner con falsa modestia para mirar a Henry enojado “¡te dije que no era el lugar!” regaña intercambiando unas palabras con el hombre para tomar a Henry del brazo y empujarlo por el pasillo.

Dejando a Superman aún de pie en la puerta.

\---------------------------------///-------------------------------

“Oh Dios que vergüenza, esto es muy vergonzoso” suelta Conner con una sonrisa colocándose frente a Henry con el fin de cubrirlo de la visión.

Cuando Conner tenía diecisiete y se fugó hacia las vegas, un ladrón le robo la billetera mientras estaba pisoteando a unos ancianos en el black Jack (que puede decir las matemáticas se le dan de manera natural) fue un buen intento pero el recordaba perfectamente al tipo con que había chocado así que luego de arrinconarlo, le ofreció una buena cantidad por unas lecciones rápidas de robo, solo por curiosidad y prevención, después de todo si sabía cómo actuaban podía prevenirlo.

Su primera lección fue la más importante: centra la atención en otra parte.

Superman abre y cierra la boca más atontado de lo que creyó, parece no saber que decir y Conner empieza a creer que quizás se pasó un poco, sintiéndose ligeramente, por breves segundos, arrepentido, y fueron muy breves, porque se está divirtiendo cuando el rostro del hombre mayor se sonrojo como un tomate para tartamudear cosas y gestualizar con las manos.

Venga, hasta su padre sabría que decir en estos momentos.

“T-tú, ustedes-” suelta para cerrar la boca junto a sus ojos, tomar una respiración, abrir los ojos y mirar a Conner.

Un alma bondadosa se apiadaría de él.

Lástima que él no lo sea.

“Puf, discúlpanos” suelta con falsedad para dar a la Henry una mirada enojada “¡te dije que no era el lugar!” regaña golpeando al otro chico juguetonamente mientras levanta las cejas.

“MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN, YA ENTENDÍ” interrumpió Superman nervioso y sonrojado “s-solo compórtense”

Eso suena un poco como a su padre, solo que él lo dice más elegante y con altivez.

…

Aunque quizás su padre le daría una habitación de hotel, él dice que una vida sexual es saludable.

Conner le da una sonrisa mientras inclina su cabeza

“Perdón, son las hormonas, tú sabes, simplemente no puedes evitar-”

Superman levanta la mano en un pedido de detenerse mientras mira el suelo con los labios apretados.

Conner lucha por no sonreír por lo que aprieta los labios con tanta fuerza que está seguro de que su cara se ve de todas maneras muy divertida.

“Muy bien, okey nos vamos” suelta tomando a Henry del brazo y empujándolo por el pasillo dejando al otro hombre de pie incómodo aun en la puerta del armario.

Una sonrisa rompe su rostro.

No puede esperar a contarle esto a su padre, pero primero, debía de llegar a Lexcorp.

\---------------------------------------//-----------------------------------

“Eso fue muy divertido” soltó Conner mientras subían por el ascensor hacia el pen-house, jugueteando con una probeta entre los dedos.

Henry se mantiene en silencio junto a él.

“¿Todo bien?” pregunta Conner preocupado por el silencio.

Quizás se sobrepasó.

Henry tiene un tic en las cejas.

“Sí, no” suelta con rapidez para frotarse el entrecejo “no vuelvas a hacer eso” pide en tono cansado.

“¿Qué?” pregunta confundido-

“Besarme, no vuelvas hacer eso” específica y Conner frunce el ceño.

“Oh. Pensé que besaba mejor, lo lamento” se disculpó educadamente.

Henry lo mira como si fuese un estúpido lo que es sorprendente porque nadie nunca se atrevía a mirarlo así.

“¿Alguna vez te dijeron que no podías simplemente llegar y besar a alguien?”

Conner no puede creerlo.

“¡¿Estas molesto porque te bese?!” pregunta en tono indignado.

“No. No estoy molesto porque me besaste” suelta enojado sin explicar más “¿sabes qué? Olvídalo” ordena para dar por finalizada la charla.

Dándole una última mirada sale del ascensor en dirección a la oficina de su padre mientras Henry se desvía para pararse junto a Mercy, Hope y Justicie sin mirarlo a la cara.

Conner lo mira unos segundos confundido y complicado, no entiende del todo porque el chico se había molestado, no quería que lo tomara personal, pero tampoco se sentía correcto dejar el tema allí, sin embargo sabiendo que había cosas más importantes que su tranquilidad mental decidido despacharlo y seguir adelante.

\----------------------------------//-----------------------------------------

“No sabes quién me vino a visitar” comenta su padre divertido mientras toma una de las muestras del set de probetas ubicadas en el laboratorio número 1. Ambos vestidos con bata blanca, lentes, guantes y otros implemento más se veían como unos científicos locos.

Conner tiene una sospecha muy fuerte de quien, pero esa persona no pisa el pen-house aunque el mundo se esté acabando.

“Diría Superman, pero con la fuerza que evita no mezclarse con Luthors”

Su padre le sonríe divertido.

“Bueno hijo mío al parecer haces posible lo imposible”

Conner no sabe si sentirse halagado o no, aunque lo tomara como un cumplido.

“¿Y bien?” pregunta ante el silencio de su padre quien tiene un brillo divertido en sus ojos, como si escondiera un secreto maravilloso que lo divierte infinitamente “¿Qué

ocurrió?”

Su padre hace una mueca.

“Pues…”

\----------------------------------//----------------------------------------

Había estado bastante ocupado con la ausencia de Conner en la vida pública, sabía que su hijo se estaba encargando de a poco en varias instituciones de calidad y financiera a grado menor, pero no recordaba que llevaba tantas actualmente por lo que ha tenido más balances financieros que revisar y reuniones que agendar de lo habitual, todo bajo la excusa de que Conner está haciendo un doctorado.

No hay problema con la mentira, apenas salga de este problema puede sacarlo en unos pocos meses y tendrán todo solucionado.

“Señor” llamó Hope por el interfaz.

“¿Sí?”

“Superman está en el pen-house, exige su presencia con urgencia” informa Hope y el corazón de Lex da un vuelco.

¿Le habrá ocurrido algo a su hijo? Conner puede ser fuerte, pero eso no quiere decir que es inmortal o no puede lastimarse con las herramientas adecuadas. Con mucha más prisa de lo habitual salió de una de las oficinas en los pisos inferiores hacia el ascensor, cuyo trayecto se sintió eterno, mientras su mente repasaba todos los posibles escenarios hasta un punto en que cada nueva imagen se volvió un tormento y finalmente las despacho, porque son improductivas y quizás Conner solo le está dando dolores de cabeza a la liga.

Aunque ver al hombre de pie en el centro de su casa no ayudó a calmarlo porque Superman simplemente volteo haciéndolo detenerse en la entrada y mirarse unos segundos.

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta al parecer sacándolo de donde sea que estén sus pensamientos porque su mirada se agranda y sus mejillas…enrojecen para comenzar a caminar hacia Lex que no sabe si debe retroceder o-o bueno quedarse allí y-

“¡Tu hijo está fuera de control!” exclama más Clark que Superman a centímetros del rostro de Lex como si fuese una madre de algún compañero que Conner manipulo para tragarse un nuevo experimento.

“Ah. Si Conner hizo explotar algún laboratorio lo repondré” tranquilizo sin preocuparse.

No es como que fuera la primera vez.

“No-hizo-explotar-un laboratorio” soltó Clark entre dientes mientras se frota la sien.

Lex estaba un poco perdido.

“¿Alguna sala?”

“NO” remarca Superman con las manos a la cadera.

“¿Hackeo la computadora?” levanta una ceja.

Esta vez Superman parece pensarlo más para soltar un “…¿No?” poco confiado y Lex lo entendía, no podía saber todos los lugares en que Conner metía sus manos.

“¿Hizo llorar a alguien?”

“N-no que yo sepa”

Muy bien se le estaban acabando las opciones.

“¿Convenció a alguien de hacer algo que no quería o debía?”

“No, ¿Cuántas cosas puede provocar?” pregunta Clark entre sorprendido e indignado.

“Te sorprenderías” murmura Lex entre dientes más para sí mismo que para los oídos de Superman mientras tiene un dejavú de los múltiples problemas que ha tenido que lidiar e intervenir. Si su padre creía que Lex se metía en problemas cada minuto, Conner lo hacía en cada segundo.

Lex agita las manos.

“Entonces tendrás que ser más específico porque hay muchas posibilidades” pide y Superman da media vuelta comenzando a pasearse nervioso por el lugar.

Espera cinco segundos, luego diez y ese es su colmo.

“¿Y bien?”

“Tu hijo” remarca y Lex levanta las cejas no sorprendido sino más bien molesto por la obviedad de que Conner hacía cosas malas y era obviamente el hijo de Lex. “Se estaba besuqueando con alguien en un armario” explica con tono indignado.

Lex no puede evitar soltar una carcajada divertida que intenta cubrir con su mano y que aumenta cuando ve la expresión indignada de Clark. Es que esto es muy ridículo. Cuando ya las risas disminuyen considerablemente y Superman se ve más avergonzado, quizás dándose cuenta de la imagen que está de vieja chismosa que está mostrando en estos momentos.

“Perdón, lo lamento” se disculpó por su falta de profesionalidad. Tiene que tomar una respiración lenta cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Clark, algo necesario para no volver a estallar en carcajadas “me estabas diciendo que Conner se estaba besando con alguien”

“En un armario” resalta.

“En un armario” repite con una sonrisa en el rostro “¿con alguien de la liga?”

“No” suelta rápido Superman como si la sola idea lo horrorizaba.

Gracias al cielo, Lex no es muy fan de los superhéroes.

“¿Quién?”

“Su guardaespaldas” suelta saboreando el nombre.

Los ojos de lex se entrecierran.

Guardaespaldas.

“Henry Braham” suelta decidido para hacer una nota mental de revisar los datos del chico.

Sabía bien su situación actual y pasada, Lex mismo lo reclutó para trabajar para el bajo la esperanza que Conner tuviera a alguien con quien sentirse cómodo, pero no pensó que llegaría a ese extremo. El chico en si es listo, mucho más maduro de lo habitual en su edad y tiene una facilidad para mantener a Conner a raya sirviendo como freno social cuando se le requiere.

“No es una mala elección” murmura pensativo, aunque Conner podría sin duda conseguir a alguien mejor, tanto emocional como financieramente. Tendría que preguntarle a Conner si es para pasar el rato o algo con intereses serios.

“¿De qué hablas? Está fuera de control” suelta Superman y Lex pone los ojos en blanco.

“Tiene 21, creo que hay muchas maneras en que puede poner el mundo de cabeza, pero solo prefiere encerrarse en un armario para besuquearse con su guardaespaldas. Es un poco improductivo” piensa en voz alta considerando el potencial infinito de su hijo. Conner si lo desea podría encantar a alguien de la realeza o un zar incluso, no seria algo inalcanzable considerando la cantidad de indirectas sobre la mano de su hijo que recibe en cada celebración.

Superman le da una mirada de incredulidad porque Lex dice implícitamente que su hijo puede profanar los ojos inocentes de los espectadores de otras maneras, pero aun así no dice nada.

“Además…no es necesario que vengas a acusarlo a mi si Conner claramente es mayor de edad, ve a retarlo a él” indica aburrido con un movimiento de su mano hacia la ventana en un claro gesto de “se puede retirar”

Parece que Clark no sabe cómo acabar al respecto porque le da una mirada incómoda a lo que Lex levanta una ceja en su dirección.

“¿Si digo un: no te saldrás con la tuya Superman, ya te iras? o ¿tienes alguna queja más?” pregunta a lo que Superman se mueve incómodo.

“Solo-contrólalo” suelta porque obviamente tiene que tener la última palabra para irse por la ventana.

\-------------------------------//---------------------------------

“Superman-¿me vino acusar contigo como un chismoso?” pregunta indignado Conner llevándose una mano enguantada al pecho pero sin tocarlo porque están manejando sustancias posiblemente peligrosas.

Su papá negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

“De todas maneras nos estamos alejando del punto” indica

“¿Y ese sería?” pregunta Conner porque está seguro de que cuando se metió al estudio de su padre y empezó a sacar muestras y probetas como de un jodido traficante había dejado muy claro el punto del secretismo y narcotráfico de muestras biológicas.

Al menos su papá lo demostró con la mira no impresionada.

¿Son los años de experiencia en el rubro lo que puede ver en sus ojos?

Quizás está teniendo un dejavú de su pasado muy loco.

“El punto que te estas besuqueando con tu guardaespaldas en un armario. ¿Va en serio?” preguntó lanzándole una mirada rápida para volver a mirar la muestra bajo la luz del microscopio.

Conner resopla.

“¿Tú crees que por besarme con alguien en un armario va en serio?” pregunta divertido porque esas cosas uno las hace una fiesta borracho o en un momento de calentura con una persona x, Conner no tiene un fetiche exhibicionismo y le gusta las superficies blandas como su cama muchas gracias.

Su padre lo observa esperando.

“Dios no” le lanza una mirada sucia a su papá quien se encoge de hombros.

Es la misma persona que andaba con un USB con un power point sobre educación sexual desde Conner cumplió nueve esperando el momento indicado a mostrarlo, eso fue a las once y fue un accidente porque Conner nunca quiso ver esa vergonzosa presentación.

“Fue solo una pantalla para que no nos descubriera robando las muestras, Henry y yo no tenemos nada”

Su papá tararea sin creerle.

“Ey, es verdad”

“Lo que tu digas” comenta solo por seguirle el hilo lo que lo hace mirar al cielo exasperado.

“Él es demasiado tenso y siempre esta…” Conner mira al cielo nuevamente buscando respuestas “frunciendo el ceño” explica también frunciendo el ceño para después encogerse de hombros “yo no, yo soy relajado, mis valores son distintos a los suyos, somos muy diferentes”

Su padre lo observa a lo que Conner explica.

“Me robe unas muestras de la liga de la justicia” indica como si el solo hecho explicara que está un poco jodido y que no es una buena influencia, claramente no mencionando el hecho importante que es un peligro y su padre es un alíen.

Quizás Conner nunca se case. Bueno siempre puede tener un perro.

“No es tan malo, yo he hecho cosas peores” tranquiliza su padre.

“Sí, pero tú eres genial papá, eres super inteligente y siempre sabes que hacer en cada situación, toda la gente te admira y la que no te teme ¡incluso la liga no puede contra ti!, en cambio yo no he hecho nada más importante que administrar algunas cosas menores y sacarle canas a Superman” su papá le da una mirada indicando que está exagerando.

“Aun eres joven Conner, y aunque no lo creas, hay momentos en que aquellas cosas pequeñas son mucho más importantes de lo que uno piensa” pronuncia con una tono sabio.

Conner mira la mesa un poco deprimido.

Esperaba que sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me divertí mucho con la conversación de Lex y Superman.


	10. Felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Clark tiene una realización, no es la que todos queremos, pero es un paso hacia el camino indicado. Ah, y Conner y Henry violan una propiedad privada, lo habitual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, vengo saliendo de mi semana de prueba y al fin pude publicar los capítulos y partes que ya tenia terminado.  
> Espero que les guste :)

Si alguien le preguntaba a Clark si era feliz, el diría automáticamente que sí, él era feliz, tenía su departamento, tenía su trabajo, uno que consiguió gracias a la profesión que estudio, no todo el mundo encuentra un trabajo en el lugar en que esta y con las personas con quien esta Clark, tenía mucha suerte y lo sabía. Aparte de esto también tenía su vida correctamente estructurada, si se le podía llamar así, sabía que por las noches y los almuerzos vigilaría la ciudad y en un corto periodo de tiempo otras partes del mundo mientras que, los fines de semana iría a visitar a sus padres y no está solo, tenia Lois con él, su compañera y anterior mentora ahora era su amante, estaban juntos, vivían juntos, al menos si se le podía llamar así pues la mujer pasaba mucho tiempo en su apartamento y Clark no se molestaba al respecto. ¿Peleas? Pues la habituales a cada pareja con uno de sus integrantes siendo un superhéroe.

“Deberías peinarte hacia atrás” sugiere Lois y Clark lucha por no poner sus ojos en blanco.

Eran comentarios comunes, cabello hacia atrás, quitarse las gafas, dejar las camisas cuadrilles.

“Me gusta el cabello así”

“No te queda bien, te verías mejor-”

“Sí, y también me parecería a Superman” interrumpe cansado.

“ERES Superman” remarca Lois y Clark siente que golpea la tasa con mas brusquedad de lo habitual.

Respira una vez, respira dos veces. Lois tenia una tendencia a tratar de sacar a Superman a la superficie, Clark lo entiende, pero había momentos en que-

Suspira.

“Lo pensare” acuerda escuchando un murmullo satisfecho de la mujer atrás suyo.

Todo bien, una vida perfecta.

“Clark, debes venir a casa” dijo su madre con voz triste al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que su corazón cayera, diez pisos del planet y mucho más allá.

“¿Ha ocurrido algo?”

“Tu padre…no se siente muy bien” indica su madre con suavidad como si Clark fuese quien necesitara tranquilizar en comparación a ella.

Sus padres ya tenían mucha edad, la vida es corta y para aquellos que amas aún más por lo que en su interior tenía aceptado que un día como este llegaría, aunque eso no quería decir que lo recibiera con tranquilidad. Su padre era un buen hombre, trabajador, fiel, cariñoso y aunque tenía su lado oscuro Clark agradecería por siempre ser criado por alguien como él y rezaba todas las noches a Dios que en la próxima vida los encuentre nuevamente.

“Hola campeón…” saludo su padre desde la cama con una sonrisa alegre, aunque le costara levantar la mano.

Le había descubierto cáncer hace unos años, tiempo en el que estuvieron luchando contra la amenaza gracias a un seguro dado por el hospital a todas las personas con vivienda fuera de la periferia, en especial los adultos mayores, dinero y tratamiento que tanto él cómo sus padres agradecieron porque los costos son altos y aunque Clark sea un superhéroe no significa que sea millonario, por lo que su sueldo no podría cubrirlo y pedirle a sus padres que paguen su tratamiento se sentía una violación a su deber como hijo.

“Hola pá” saluda sentándose en la cama sin soltar su mano en un silencio triste.

Que rápido se han pasado los años, casi podía verse corriendo por esta casa llegando de la escuela para ir a ver-

Eso no importa.

“No pongas esa cara” pide una voz divertida desde su costado.

“Pero es la única cara que tengo” contesta con expresión inocente obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de su padre, expresión que remarca las arrugas de su rostro.

“Todos nos tenemos que ir un día Clark, hay más aventuras a donde iré, será mejor” comenta su padre y Clark tiene que tragar con la mirada fija en la pared de madera frente a él “hicimos todo lo que pudimos, tuve tratamientos que ni sabia pronunciar” se ríe y él se siente sonreír de manera acuosa para caer en otro silencio.

Su padre mira a la ventana del cuarto pensativo.

“¿Sabes que una vez intente llevarte a una trabajadora social?” pregunta tomándolo por sorpresa a lo que su padre continuo “fue al día siguiente que llegaste. Estaba aterrado porque habías aparecido de la nada, pensaba que los extraterrestres o el gobierno vendría a por nosotros y que no era nuestra culpa. Me lo repetí durante todo el trayecto…” pensó en voz alta para mirarlo, encontrando su mirada con la de Clark “pero entonces te vi, y te veías tan asustado como yo y pensé “diablos, Jonathan, es un niño, no tiene la culpa de estar en un lugar extraño”. Siempre quisimos un hijo, Martha no podía tenerlo, pero aun así queríamos uno hasta que simplemente no importo que no fueras nuestra sangre, solo lo agradecimos, a quien sea que fuera por enviarte y darnos ese honor de ser tus padres”

“Te quiero papá” soltó Clark apretando su mano.

“Y yo a ti Clark…y yo a ti, solo quiero que sepas, que nunca importo el cómo llegaste a nuestras vidas, eres nuestro hijo y eres lo mejor que pudo habernos ocurrido, aunque en ese momento no lo supiéramos, aunque yo no lo supiera, me has hecho una mejor persona de la que fui antes y aun más importante, me has hecho muy feliz” asegura respondiendo al apretón de Clark con el propio de su mano arrugada “ahora ¿qué tal si vas ayudar a tu madre con la cena?, estoy cansado quiero dormir un rato” indica para acomodarse en la cama y mirar por la ventana al borde de quedarse dormido.

Con un asentimiento suave se levanta para salir del cuarto no sin antes arropar a su padre y bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina encontrándose con una sonrisa suave de su madre. Tomando un cubo de frijoles comienza a sacar la cascara para ir dejándolos en otro plato. El ambiente es tranquilo, casi como si estuvieran esperando algo, punto en el cual Clark prefiere no seguir analizando por temor a la respuesta de aquella espera que, gracia a su madre, se ve interrumpida por una pregunta que esta le hace.

“¿Eres feliz Clark?”

Desviando su mirada hacia ella le da una expresión entre confundida y divertida.

“Por supuesto mamá” responde de manera automática con una sonrisa que se atenúa un poco con la mirada que su madre le da, indicando que es una pregunta seria.

Él se aclara la garganta.

“Quiero decir, tengo mi propia casa, el trabajo de mis sueños, termine la universidad, ayudo a las personas y tengo a Lois” enumera decidido.

Su madre asiente.

“Eso es muy bueno, pero son cosas materiales cariño y Lois…” se detiene incomoda “Lois no es exactamente la persona con la que te imagine en algún momento”

Clark suelta un resoplido divertido.

“No puedo estar enamorado de Lana por siempre Má” responde y su madre le sonríe haciendo una mueca.

“No me refiero a personas en especifico Clark, sino a valores” explica “yo te veía con una persona que te ve de verdad Clark”

“Lois me ve”

Su madre niega con la cabeza.

“Lois ve lo que tu quieres que vea, pero ella no te ve Clark, no ve al chico de la granja, ni tus verdaderos miedos o habilidades, para ella solo eres…Superman, ese ser idílico” explica y Clark se siente como si le hubieran tirado un balde agua fría por lo que se mueve incómodo.

“Es por ahora Má”

“Lo mismo dijiste cuando empezaste a salir, y llevan más de dos años” explica dándole una mirada triste que lo hace sentirse repentinamente como un niño al borde del llanto “¿recuerdas que te conté una vez que cuando era muy joven vivía en metrópolis?”

Clark asiente.

“Bueno allí tenía todo lo que siempre quise, no me faltaba nada, no sabía lo que era levantarme a las cinco de la mañana ni pensar en si el dinero nos alcanzaría la próxima semana. Hasta que conocí a tu padre, y me enamore” sonríe “y yo, aunque lo tenía todo me di cuenta que no valía nada, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar tantas cosas, a irme kilómetros de distancia de todo lo que conocía porque simplemente estar con él, aunque fuera con lo mínimo, me hacía feliz. ¿Lo entiendes Clark? Puedes decirme cientos de veces que eres Superman, que ayudas a las personas y que el planet es el mejor trabajo para un periodista ¿pero esas cosas de verdad te están haciendo feliz ahora?”

“…no…” contesta con un sentimiento de derrota, vergüenza y realización mientras mira la gastada mesa de la cocina porque después de todo, él es Superman, él es Clark Kent, periodista del Daily Planet y amante de Lois Lane debería de sentirse feliz por todo aquello, debería de sentirse completo. Piensa molesto consigo mismo cuando una mano se coloca sobre la suya, suave, cálida, aunque más fría porque todo el mundo en comparación a él se siente más helado.

“Entonces búscala. Ya no eres tan joven Clark y aunque no se si los de criptoneanos vivan más, según como te ves es probable, ya estas a mitad de nuestro camino, así que te sugiero que te esfuerces un poco más…en encontrar el tuyo” le sonríe su madre “y creo que ya es suficiente de pelar frijoles” indica quitándole el tarro a lo que él sonríe.

\------------------------------------------///-----------------------------------------

Según los exámenes y pruebas realizado a las muestras se llegó a la conclusión de que una mezcla algo modificada de un pestilizante, ovicidas específicamente, usado en la agricultura para matar a los huevos de las plagas y un poco de otras sustancias químicas podían tener una influencia considerablemente dañina en la composición del tejido celular hasta el punto de la descomposición sin embargo no ocurría lo mismo con los huevos más desarrollados.

“Podríamos esparcir esto por las zonas donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de nidos junto a sus alrededores en un rango amplio de millas para así neutralizar toda la zona de su reproducción”

“Sí, pero primero se tendrán que hacer algunas pruebas en la tierra durante unos dos días para asegurar que no dañara el suelo, recuerda que los granjeros trabajan de la tierra” comenta su padre a lo que Conner asiente.

Aunque aún quedaría el tema de los gusanos adultos y aquellos que ya salieron del nido. La única manera de eliminarlos por ahora es manual y-

“¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?”

“Oh, fantástico puedo concentrarme en cinco cosas a la vez, aún estoy trabajando para expandir ese rango y” remarca la última palabra con una sonrisa “puedo mantener un rango de varios metros a mi alrededor para saber si alguien se acerca”

Su padre la da una sonrisa emocionada y orgullosa.

“Eso es maravilloso Conner, ¿Qué hay de las otras habilidades?” pregunta confundiéndolo.

“¿Cuáles otras?”

“¿La visión de rayos láser, el aliento de hielo y el vuelo?”

“Pues…creo que los genes de Superman no son los más fuertes” responde encogiéndose de hombros “pero tengo lo más ilegal, la visión de rayos x” sonríe divertido.

Conner la había desarrollado cuando tenía trece años y la mantuvo escondida hasta los quince porque era genial ganarle a su padre en las cartas y estafar a los casinos en el Black Jack, además fue todo un logro mantener el secreto sobre todo si era de su padre.

“Mercy me dijo que te envió unos registros que pediste ¿todo bien?” levanta una ceja a lo que el suspira cansado.

“No se percibía calor en ninguna parte, eso significa que la persona que me hablo no pudo haber estado presente físicamente en el área”

Su padre tararea pensativo.

“Quizás es una bruja”

“O quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas” suspira lo que le gana una mirada de su padre quien menciona que j’onn lo voy confirmado.

“Lo sé” suelta molesto “pero no hay pistas ni rastros, la única explicación es que esté detrás de la aparición de los gusanos, pero no puedo fundamentar nada si esta persona no da signos de estar convida” explica enojado.

Un silencio tenso embarga el lugar mientras ambos se están quitando la indumentaria.

“Quizás…tienes que cambiar el enfoque” pronuncia su padre con lentitud para observarlo con atención cuando él pregunta un confundido “¿enfoque?” por lo que explica “a veces no siempre irán a ti, algunas veces tienes que ir tu a ellos” indica dejándolo pensativo.

Ir a ellos.

¿Pero cómo? Pensó frustrado para finalmente ser golpeado por la realización.

\-------------------------------//--------------------------------------------

“¿Todo bien Clark?” pregunto Lois con su típico tono seguro haciéndolo saltar y tragar duro el café que estaba bebiendo.

Su primer instinto fue responder con sí, pero después de la conversación con su madre no se sentía correcto simplemente mentir, había pasado tanto tiempo engañándose a si mismo en cuanto a sus propios sentimientos e intereses que simplemente se había olvidado de ser sincero ¿acaso esto era lo que sentía Bruce todo el tiempo?

Ya no estaba tan seguro en que parte terminaba superman y en que parte empezaba Clark.

Suspirando y bajando la tasa le informa con tristeza el estado de salud de su padre, obteniendo una mirada lastimosa por parte de Lois quien pone su mano en su hombro con la esperanza de darle comodidad durante tres segundos y volver al trabajo totalmente decidida, aunque entrecerrando los ojos.

“Deberías conseguir gafas” aconseja.

Lois pone los ojos en blanco.

“Ni en tus sueños, las gafas son para la gente ciega y anciana y yo no soy ninguna de esas” indica con una sonrisa que recibe una mueca en cambio.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Dos horas después con tres historias completas una sobre un perro perdido que recorrió casi tres estados buscando a su amo para finalmente encontrarlo, otra de Superman salvando un gato y la siguiente de una baja en la economía, Clark se encontraba listo para el almuerzo cuando su teléfono celular sonó asiéndolo detenerse en seco en medio del pasillo y mirar a Lois y Jimmy.

“Adelántense los alcanzo luego” indica recibiendo un asentimiento para meterse al baño, revisar que estuviera vacío y contestar.

“Aquí Clark”

“Tenemos un problema” informa la voz de Bruce en tono molesto.

Frunce el ceño preocupado va a preguntar al respecto cuando el otro hombre interviene.

“Faltan unas cinco muestras de los huevos”

El cerebro de Clark se detiene unos instantes, pensando en cómo es posible que se le perdiera cuando el breve recuerdo de Luthor en el armario con su guardaespaldas a menos de dos metros de la puerta del laboratorio hace ruido.

“Luthor” gruñe entredientes colgando rápido para quitarse el traje.

\----------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------

“Esto es propiedad privada”

“Gran observación Watson”

Ambos miran la reja de metal considerablemente alta que hace unos días no estaba allí.

“Alguien hizo su tarea” pronuncia con sarcasmo observando el letrero de “cuidado vaya eléctrica” y “cuidados con los perros”. Esto se ve feo. Al parecer el granjero no era un hombre estúpido

“Esto no es buena idea, hay muchas leyes en contra de allanamiento de propiedad privada y sus consecuencias legales son sobre todo en suma monetaria”

Conner resopla.

“¿Seguro?, uy que miedo” se queja agachándose en la caja de fusible para comenzar a jugar con el cableado.

Una medida de seguridad muy simple, solo un idiota no sabría como desarmarla.

“¿El señor Luthor sabe que estamos haciendo esto?” pregunta Henry de mal humor.

“Él fue el de la idea” informa Conner con diversión, obviamente su padre no dijo que asaltara una propiedad privada, pero ey no se puede hacer todo bien en la vida.

Escucha a Henry murmurar un “por supuesto” que ignora a favor de lanzar una sonrisa cuando la electricidad cae.

“¡Ja! Pan comido” suelta con una sonrisa complacida que se esfuma para mirar unos segundos la alta reja.

No es lo suyo saltar vallas.

“¿Y bien?” pregunta Henry con un subtono divertido por la clara implicancia de que tendrá que dejar su maravillosa elegancia para transformarse en un delincuente.

“Ya voy” suelta hartado para mirar la valla demasiado alta para su gusto.

Este seria un buen momento para que los genes de Superman se activaran y Conner saliera volando del lugar.

Pensándolo mejor.

“Las damas primero” invita haciendo una pequeña reverencia que hace a Henry mirarlo no impresionado para poner los ojos en blanco, correr hacia la valla impulsarse hacia arriba y caer como un gato.

Hijo de perra.

El maldito le lanza una mirada con suficiencia desde el otro lado.

Si Conner puede construir un automóvil él puede saltar una estúpida reja.

Acomodándose los guantes, alejándose unos metros y corre para impulsarse hacia arriba saltar la valla y... mantenerse sobre esta sentado.

“Es una gran altura” observa un poco nervioso, no aterrado eso es para las personas débiles.

“Lánzate de una vez” 

Si…al parecer ahora entiende porque los genes de Superman de vuelo no se activan, Conner no se lleva bien con las alturas.

“Eres mi guardaespaldas no deberías de asegurarte que no me rompa un hueso” suelta rápido entre dientes nervioso.

“Sinceramente te he visto recibir peores golpes-”

“El televisor no cuenta” interviene.

“Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y hay un cartel de cuidado con el perro que no quiero descubrir si es verdad o no, ¡lánzate!” ordena murmurando.

“¡Ya voy!, solo, no me gustan las alturas” se excusa pasando la otra pierna hacia el interior de la propiedad, solo tiene que saltar y ya, no le dolerá lo sabe, pero no le agrada el vértigo.

Cansado de todo su drama Henry suspira para ponerse a bajo de él y estirar sus brazos.

“Salta, te agarro”

“Ay que tierno, pero con nuestros pesos y la altura acabaremos ambos de cara al suelo”

“Bueno, tú decides, caes de cara solo contra el suelo o caemos ambos”

Conner levanta las cejas inclinando su cabeza en una expresión pensativa que Henry toma con aliento para agitar sus brazos prometiendo no dejarlo caer contra tierra. Suspirando rendido, se lanza al interior cayendo efectivamente en los brazos de Henry y también contra tierra en una colisión estrepitosa de miembros.

“Lo lamento” se disculpa mirando el rostro adolorido de Henry quien responde con un ahogado “es parte de mi trabajo”.

El sonido de un cargador los hace mirar rápidamente hacia arriba para encontrar una escopeta apuntándole en la cara.

“Muy bien tortolitos es hora de comenzar a cantar” pronuncia el granjero frunciendo el ceño mientras Conner baja su mirada para encontrar la de Henry.

Esto no se ve bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	11. ¡¿Que tu guardaste qué?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Conner quiere asesinar a su padre y que lo trague la tierra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaasss, ¡Empezaron las vacaciones de fiesta patrias! YEAHHHH una semana sin clases aunque tengo estudiar para dos controles, pero aun así tengo tiempo para terminar algunas partes y capítulos que todavía tengo incompletos XD

Tarareo suavemente el vals de shostakovich, una de las canciones favoritas que Conner solía tocar en su pequeño violín cuando era niño, mientras agregaba la lechuga, el pavo y la mayonesa en un sándwich muy apetitoso que de tan solo verlo le salivaba la boca. Había tenido reuniones durante la mañana y Conner se había ido a un lugar desconocido, probablemente para ver el tema de la voz misteriosa junto a Henry, dudaba que el chico volviera para el almuerzo y Lex ya se encontraba hambriento. Cuando tenía unos veinte e incluso treinta años solía saltarse con facilidad las comidas pero en su edad actual su organismo se estaba poniendo al día.

Hecho una mira al reflejo.

Aunque agradecía eternamente a los meteoritos por darle una apariencia treinta y ocho, sin duda una ventaja entregada a cambio de la calvicie permanente. Pensó levantando levemente una ceja para morder el empanenado, voltear y congelarse en seco, sino se atoro al ver a Superman de pie en la ventana de su balcón fue solo gracias a años de haber lidiado con las apariciones repentinas de su padre, aunque sí lo asusto.

“¿Dónde está-?” comenzó a preguntar Superman cuando fue callado por el dedo de Lex apuntando en su cara pidiendo un segundo de silencio para terminar de masticar y tragar.

“Listo, puedes continuar” indico educadamente viendo a Superman parpadear un instante, quizás tratando de recobrar el hilo y la molestia.

“¿Dónde están las muestras?” pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Lex mira hacia todos lados perdido.

“¿Qué muestras?”

El rostro de Superman se contrae enojado.

“Las muestras que el clon robo” acusa y la expresión despreocupada de Lex cae muchos grados bajo cero.

“¡OH, SANTO CIELO!” exclama para dar la vuelta hacia su habitación.

“¡¿A dónde vas?!” exclama Superman siguiéndolo.

“¡A trabajar!, ¡no puedo creer que en estos diecinueve años aun crees que es un clon!”

“Clon o no-” es detenido por el dedo de Lex apuntando hacia su cara.

“No-quiero-escuchar-esa-palabra” soltó entredientes en un tono bajo.

El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos.

“Y respecto, a tus estúpidas muestras están guardadas, hicimos algunas pruebas y descubrimos algunas cosas” informa escuchando el teléfono a su costado empezar a sonar.

No lo contesta.

“¿Qué cosas?” pregunta a lo que Lex sonríe divertido acercándose a Superman casi tan cerca de su rostro sintiendo su respiración.

“Pues no te mereces esa información” suelta levantando las cejas en un susurro viendo las pupilas de Superman aumentar, va a echar al superhéroe cuando Mercy interrumpe indicando que Batman está en la línea.

Sin alejarse ni un centímetro, distancia que Superman tampoco aumenta, estira el brazo, deja el teléfono en el escritorio y pone el alta voz.

“Luthor”

“Tengo a tu boyscout al frente, más vale que sea bueno” amenaza molesto entrecerrando los ojos a Superman quien lanza miradas entre él y el objeto.

“Las mues-” pronuncia, pero Lex ya está harto del tema de las muestras por lo que cuelga recibiendo un agrandamiento de los ojos en el rostro de Superman.

“¡¿Acabas de colgarle a Batman?!”

Lex levanta una ceja en su dirección para dar media vuelta hacia el ascensor. Si tanto querían sus estúpidas muestras pues se las enviaría de regreso, de todas maneras, ya tenía lo que quería.

“Estoy ocupado, sal antes que tenga que llamar a Mercy. Ah y asegúrate de decirle al murciélago que si lo veo por aquí el fin de la tierra será lo último de que deba preocuparse” amenaza metiéndose al ascensor y cerrando las puertas antes de que Superman pudiera decir algo.

Que día más ajetreado piensa con un suspiro, quizás debería hablar con Conner sobre unas vacaciones, de preferencia un lugar cálido, el frío no es lo suyo, aunque podrían ir a esquiar, hace tiempo que no practica deportes en la nieve.

El teléfono es nuevamente quien lo saca de sus pensamientos, esta vez, su teléfono personal con un numero desconocido que lo hace levantar una ceja curioso.

\---------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------

Vio a Lex desaparecer detrás del ascensor recubierto de plomo, recorrido que siguió hasta que desapareció del piso. Tomando una respiración simplemente tranquilizo su corazón que pareció tener un salto extraño cuando el otro hombre se le acerco, ¿quizás fue la sorpresa? No esperaba que Lex se le acercara de esa manera, invadiendo su espacio personal, hablando en ese tono que lo hizo sentir como un adolescente de quince años.

En fin, con Lex fuera del departamento, Clark permanece en el lugar unos segundos mirando la ventana para después sentir sus ojos atraídos por la decoración. Siempre que interrumpía como Superman permanecía en esta sala, y cuando Clark Kent venía a una entrevista también ¿pero que hay más allá?

Dando una mirada hacia el lugar del ascensor se dispuso a caminar por el lugar. Cuando Lex vivía en el castillo este había estado decorado de manera exagerada, lleno de estatuas, pinturas y Clark siempre sospecho que lo único que pertenecía verdaderamente a Lex era la mesa de pool sin embargo este lugar era distinto, era elegante, pero no sobrecargado. Cada cosa tenía su propio lugar y orden, un florero por allá, unos cuadros en la pared que Clark se acercó para mirar encontrando a un niño de risos con un oso en los brazos.

De inmediato se apartó de allí.

Pasando por las fotos familiares llego a varios diplomas y trofeos entregados al chico, algunos destacados de la feria de ciencias de la escuela como fotografías de anuario hasta llegar a un pasillo, que recorrió con lentitud llegando a la primera habitación. Debía de ser la de Lex, era elegante, una cama enorme junto a una mesita de noche, sillón, espejo y otros muebles más que Clark miro por encima, leyendo algunos papeles sobre una empresa llamada “medit”, que no conocía.

No había rastro de las muestras.

Suspiro cansado, quizás no debería estar aquí si las muestras no estaban en la habitación de Lex ¿Dónde más podían estar? Pensó para encontrar una caja sobre un estante, casi escondida del resto de la habitación. Si había algo que Lex no aguantaba era el desorden y esa caja claramente estaba fuera de lugar por lo que Clark se acercó, teniendo que flotar un poco para tomarla y aun así, en un descuido, caérsele de entre las manos al suelo en un golpe que lo hizo encogerse.

Así se debían de sentir los ladrones.

Sin embargo, no habían muestras biológicas ni nada científico aunque Clark aun así miro confundido la caja dada vuelta con lo que parecía una figura de Superman sobresaliendo de ella.

¿Acaso era? Piensa agachándose para quitar la caja y sí, efectivamente era una figura de acción de Superman pero no solo es una figura, hay más de una docena de artículos de él allí, peluches, disfraces pequeños, del tamaño de un niño, poster, imágenes y sobre todo, desparramado entre esto, se encontraban dibujos, hechos con trazos irregulares, titulados por letras grandes y con faltas de ortografías destacando sobre todo un dibujo de él muy malo con otra figura pequeña que tenían flechas de “Superman” y “yo”.

¿Estos dibujos los había hecho el niño? ¿tenía alguna clase de obsesión con él o algo? Pensó confundido tomando lo que parecía una carpeta repleta de aún más de estos, al parecer lugar de donde habían caído.

\--------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------

El guardia le dio una mirada coqueta que Conner respondió con su propia sonrisa, quizás exagero un poco con su animosidad pero es bueno hacerse amigos de los guardias, el vaso de agua lo valió.

“Pórtate bien galán” pronuncio la mujer llamada Susana cuando Conner salió guiñándole el ojo e ignorando la mirada de muerte de Henry.

“Debería preguntar el motivo de porque mi hijo estaba en la cárcel por allanamiento de propiedad privada”

“Pero” completa Conner.

Su padre le da una mirada.

“No es la primera vez que una idea tuya termina en problemas” explica y Conner da una mirada ofendida.

“Papá, se supone que debes de apoyarme”

“No es bueno mentir hijo” responde su padre.

Sí, sí ya entendió.

Le lanza una mirada a Henry quien le da su propia versión de “te lo dije” de manera implícita.

\--------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------

Cuando el granjero les ordeno decirle que hacían en su granja. Conner hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, disfrazar la verdad para su beneficio. Le comento al pobre hombre como había sentido la presencia de un nido la última vez y que había venido a prevenir una futura desgracia.

“No”

“Pero señor, estoy seguro de que un hombre inteligente como usted lo entenderá” respondió Conner con su mejor tono de “soy un pobre joven inocente de la vida” que consiguió que el hombre le apuntara directamente a la nariz.

Henry se puso entremedio.

“Lo entendemos, no hay problema nos iremos y se acabó” pronuncia educadamente, pero el otro hombre se ve aún más molesto.

“Estoy seguro de que podemos solucionarlo” pronuncia Conner fijando al hombre con su mirada “¿Cuánto quiere?”

\--------------------------------------//------------------------------------

“¿Cómo iba a saber yo que los granjeros son tan tercos?” se queja recibiendo una sonrisa pequeña de su padre.

“Te dije que no lo sobornaras” murmura Henry mirando el camino desde el asiento del conductor mientras Conner y su padre estaban detrás.

“NO, tu dijiste que no hiciera nada” responde Conner.

Henry le frunce el ceño, parece que quiere discutir que es lo mismo pero debido a que su padre está aquí y él es un empleado prefiere comportarse.

“Pues agradezco al cielo tener a alguien tan consciente como usted señor Braham **a cargo** de mi hijo” pronuncia su padre y Conner escupe su bebida con una tos.

Si le da una mirada de muerte a su padre este no da signos de recibir el mensaje.

Henry parece captar el mensaje subliminal porque también se ve un poco tenso bajo los ojos expectantes de su padre. Oh no, él no va a tener esta clase de charlas en un automóvil al menos no estando consciente.

“¿Y qué tal el día papá?” pregunta tratando de desviar la atención lo que parece funcionar porque la mirada de su padre se ilumina.

“Tuve una visita imprevista” informa “al parecer la liga se enteró que tomaste prestadas algunas cosas”

“Robe, papá, robe algunas cosas” corrige Conner porque esa la palabra correcta pero su padre le da una mirada de regaño.

“Hijo, los Luthor no robamos simplemente…”

“¿Pedimos prestado sin autorización ni anuncio y lo devolvemos cuando creemos correcto?” pregunta Conner levantando las cejas y viendo a su padre sonreír complacido comentando un “exactamente”

Su familia si que es otra cosa. Piensa sorprendido, aunque no es como que prefiera estar en otra porque sin duda seria una vida muy, muy aburrida.

“¿De todas maneras que paso?” pregunto recibiendo una historia corta de como Superman había ingresado sin permiso exigiendo saber de las muestras y que su padre se había negado para después recibir una llamada de Batman y- “¡¿le colgaste a Batman?!” pregunta sorprendido.

Su padre le envía un ceño fruncido.

“Conner, es solo un hombre en un traje de un enorme murciélago gigante por supuesto que le colgué” responde su padre como si fuese un pasatiempo colgarle a la gente importante.

¿Qué sigue? ¿el presidente?

“De todas maneras viendo que ya te descubrieron te sugiero que pienses en algo” aconsejo su padre recibiendo un “estoy en eso” por parte de Conner.

Después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Conner ya fue a prisión y la tierra se va a acabar, no es como que todo podría empeorar.

\-----------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

“¿¿¡¡No deberías de haber botado eso!!??” exclamo indignado recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de su padre que acunaba con cariño la caja en su pecho después de que justice le pasara el vídeo de seguridad como si hubiera fallado en prevenir la tercera guerra mundial.

Esto es el colmo.

Antes de Conner cumpliera los ocho años, si no mal recuerda, era un fan de Superman y por fan se refería a EL fan de Superman. Figura que sacaba del hombre, figura que obtenía y no solo eso, sino que juraba sobre la tumba de su abuelo, por alguna razón a su padre siempre le gusto esa frase, que algún día sería un héroe como él.

Que vergüenza. No entendía como su padre no se volvía loco en aquellos tiempos con una habitación llena del simbolismo y figuras de ese hombre, si lo hubiera desheredado en ese tiempo Conner sin duda lo hubiese entendido ahora.

“Es una demostración de lo mucho que me importas” le contesto su padre cuando Conner murmuro sus pensamientos.

De solo ver el contenido de esa caja se estremece.

“A ver, déjame aclarar, ¿dejaste a Superman, aquí, solo, sin supervisión, voluntariamente?” pregunto Conner cada vez subiendo más el tono porque su indignación lo requería.

Quizás su padre se estaba volviendo senil ya que simplemente se encogió de hombros un poco incómodo.

“Debo de confesar que pensé que se iría y ya, además tengo otras cosas que hacer que preocuparme de su molesta presencia” se excusa para después adquirir una mirada complacida “pero eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Superman con malas costumbres? Es algo totalmente fuera del guion” pronuncia más para sí mismo casi maravillado consiguiendo una mirada confundida de Conner.

No lo entiende. ¿Qué tiene de divertido que Superman hurgue en su casa? Eso es de ladrones, Conner debería poner una denuncia, esto es inaceptable ni siquiera los villanos con los que convive su padre osan a meterse en su casa sin autorización.

Continuando con la cinta de seguridad en la Tablet se detuvo en seco cuando vio al hombre de acero empezar a tomar unas hojas y- Oh no, no, no, no.

Esta vez mira a su padre enojado.

“¡¡¿Conservaste mis dibujos?!!” exclama y su padre parpadea inocentemente. Esta situación ya se siente como si Conner fuese el adulto del lugar ¿acaso ya llego a la edad en que es el quien regaña a su padre? ¡Aun está muy joven para eso!

“Eran muy lindos” contesta y Conner no lo puede creer.

“¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡eran horribles!” pregunta avergonzado recibiendo un tarareo por parte su padre.

Si no mal recordaba esos dibujos tenían graves faltas a la ortografía y ni hablar de la cantidad de veces que dibujo a Superman y a él. Dios ese seria buen material de chantaje ¿para que lo querrá Superman? ¿reírse? ¿publicarlo en los periódicos? ¿mostrárselo a la liga? Qué vergüenza, no lo podía creer, todo es culpa de su padre le dijo cuando tenía quince y encontró por primera vez esa caja, después de tanto tiempo, que se deshiciera de eso.

Ahora tendrá la sombra de la vergüenza sobre su espalda.

“No seas tan dramático”

“¿Qué no sea tan dramático? ¡¿no son tus dibujos de cuando tenia cuatro años los que se llevó Superman?!” acusa molesto acercándose a la caja para por fin eliminar esa mancha en su historia. Lastima que su padre se aferra a esta alejándola de su alcance con un “no, no, no” muy divertido “Oh por favor” exclama enojado.

Su padre le niega con la cabeza, amenazándolo con que si algo le pasa a la estúpida caja lo desheredaría definitivamente para acariciarla de manera ridícula y guardarla como la cosa más delicada del mundo.

Muy bien, su padre tiene una caja con su fanservice de Superman y Superman tiene sus dibujos de la infancia ¿Qué mejor?

“¿Esto es el infierno?” pregunta para sí mismo.

“Pues es uno bastante divertido” contesta malvadamente su padre recibiendo una mirada enojada.

\-------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------

Clark tenia que admitir que sinceramente se había olvidado de los dibujos. Después de llegar a su departamento aquel día simplemente tiro la carpeta junto a otras que tenia con un sentimiento complicado en el pecho. Estaba confundido, no había nada incriminatorio en ese lugar, solo una caja llena de su presencia escondida en las alturas, claramente fuera de lugar y abandona por los años aunque cada una de las cosas se conservaban de manera intacta. ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué tener algo así? ¿Por qué el chico lo dibujaría a él?

Cansado simplemente decidió dejar todo eso para analizar mañana, acostándose con la mente agotada y levantándose al día siguiente de manera automática cuando se quedo dormido. El trabajo de periodista últimamente le estaba pasando un poco de factura, es algo demasiado monótono y las noticias cada vez se volvían más aburrida ¿quizás eran la rutina? Sin embargo, de entre esto sobre salía algo, el habito de visitar a sus padres se había instalado más que nunca debido a la delicada salud de su padre, razón por la cual, se había estado ausentando en los últimos dos días de la liga y había tomado sus cosas tan apresuradamente después del trabajo para volar hacia la granja.

“¿Cómo esta?” pregunto Clark recibiendo una sonrisa tranquila de su madre indicándole que un poco mejor lo que alegra su día.

Asintiendo, se instala en la mesa de la cocina sacando su computadora y sus carpetas. Realizando una lista mental de que trajo lo necesario continúa escribiendo sus artículos pendientes.

\--------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------

“Todo a nuestro alrededor se compone de materia, pequeñas partículas que los humanos han descubierto y utilizado para su beneficio. Así es el universo y la vida, incluso hasta los elementos mas simples son conformados por algo” instruye j´onn trayendo una fuente con agua que Conner mira curioso “sin embargo, para esta clase, ocuparemos al elemento más versátil e importante de todo, el agua” informa y Conner asiente “las moléculas del agua al contrario del fuego pueden pasar por variados estados de una manera más sencilla, evaporarse, condensarse, volverse liquido ¿Por qué ocurre?”

“Por la distancia entre sus partículas” responde Conner.

Un concepto de química básica.

J’onn asiente con la cabeza.

“Las partículas, moléculas y átomos lo conforman. Nosotros los telequinéticos para poder moverla de un lugar a otro simplemente sentimos todo su contorno. Si yo toco el agua se donde comienza y donde termina, por eso, puedo crear una barrera con mi aura”

“¿Cómo una plataforma?”

J’onn asiente.

“Una superficie que la levanta” indica levantando el liquido fuera de la fuente ante sus ojos sin soltar ni una gota “yo puedo, mover el agua hacia un lugar” indica deslizándola de izquierda a derecha “moldearla” el agua toma forma de cuadrado, circulo y hasta de un triángulo.

Esto se ve tan irreal.

“Pero eso es todo ¿no?” pregunta.

“Correcto. Hasta allí llegan mi habilidad de mover lo que mi esencia alcanza a tocar, y esa es nuestra diferencia” indica depositando el agua en el lugar “yo puedo moverla, tu puedes cambiarla a tu voluntad” explica moviendo el plato con su mente cerca de Conner, delante de él “familiarízate con ella, conócela, cuenta sus partículas, siente como se mueven y luego, cámbialas” indica levantándose del suelo para salir de la habitación dejándolo junto a Henry en el lugar.

Un silencio contemplativo lo rodea y Conner probablemente piensa lo mismo que Henry.

Que desastre.

Cuando llegaron el día después de la visita de Superman a la sede, fueron recibido por el fuerte de ceños fruncidos y si Conner no fuese un Luthor de seguro se habría encogido. Levantando el mentón, permitiendo que Henry salga primero del auto para luego abrir su puerta, sale con total relajo, en un paso suave y elegante hacia los héroes mientras Batman baja a su encuentro.

“Ey bat” saluda con una sonrisa y siente la mirada de Henry desde su espalda preguntándole si era un suicida.

Superman tiene sus dibujos de la infancia Conner se siente en su derecho de sentirse envalentonado.

“Las muestras” suelta en su tono bajo.

Conner le da una sonrisa no impresionada para hacerle una seña a Henry quien se adelanta con las muestras en un canasto con un lindo listón rojo.

“Aquí están, no tenias que preocuparte tanto, no es como que evitemos la destrucción de la tierra por tener una colección de muestras completas” comenta con sarcasmo viendo a varias cejas y ojos contraerse “de todas maneras, gracias a mi…” se detiene lanzando una mirada a Henry “ **préstamo**. He descubierto junto a mi padre una solución a los huevos de menor rango para evitar la continua reproducción podemos sanitizar las tierras y estaríamos deteniendo su avance” informa viendo al Batman permanecer en silencio para después asentir complacido dando media vuelta en una clara señal de “síganme”.

Pasando entre los héroes que abrieron paso en su línea, no pudo evitar palmear el hombro de flecha verde quien se contrajo como si le quemaran para seguir avanzando con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lástima que Superman no estuviera para ver eso

“Prohibido acercarse en el laboratorio, ¿Cómo planeas seguir?” pregunta Henry y Conner acaricia con los dedos la superficie del agua viendo como esta se mueve en ondas hipnotizantes bajo su tacto.

“Por ahora no tengo interés en el laboratorio, ya hice lo que pude con la muestra y no es como que no dejará una porción de células en el laboratorio de mi padre” informa para mirar a Henry “por ahora habrá que concentrarnos en descubrir quien es la persona involucrada en esto”

La expresión de Henry cae.

“Oh no” responde leyendo los pensamientos de Conner quien sonríe, levantado el agua del plato tal a j’onn para después cerrar los puños y congelarla cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos.

“Oh sí”

Después de todo los verdaderos ganadores no son aquellos que lo logran a la primero, no, claro que no, son aquellos que se esfuerzan aun cuando todo parece en su contra.

Después de disolver, congelar y derretir el agua en el aire varias veces se dio cuenta de que si se concentraba aun podía sentir las partículas a su alrededor, por lo que estirando sus dedos hacia el aire pudo ver ante sus ojos, como pequeñas partículas de luz se iluminaban como luciérnagas flotando sobre él en una visión hermosa.

“¿Q-que es?” pregunta Henry desde atrás y Conner no puede aguantar su sonrisa encantada.

Hacía unos días, había pensado en como sus poderes eran una maldición, algo peligroso, una bomba de tiempo, pero ahora, en estos momentos no se veía tan mal mientras toda la habitación comenzaba a brillar tal que las estrellas bajaran del cielo.

“Partículas de Luz refractadas en el agua, similar a un fotón” informa mientras ambos observan hipnotizados la luz.

“Es hermoso” informa Henry en un tono cálido atrayendo su atención para encontrarlo mirándolo.

Sintiéndose un poco nervioso por la mirada sobre él Conner voltea hacia la luz murmurando un suave y tranquilo “lo es…” mientras el mundo a su alrededor se ilumina para él. Quizás no necesitaba volar para poder tocar las estrellas, él podía bajarlas por si mismo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	12. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Conner conoce a alguien inesperado y termina teniendo una revelación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste <3

“¿Qué es eso Clark?” pregunto su madre cuando vio una de las hojas de los dibujos sobresaliendo de una carpeta.

“Uumm” pronuncio Clark viendo a su madre sacar el papel y mirarlo con una sonrisa.

“¡Pero que adorable!” exclamo su madre y Clark sintió como se relajaba, por supuesto que su madre no sabría quien es el dueño de ese dibujo “¿te lo hizo alguien conocido?”

  
“Algo asi” pronuncia viendo la mirada curiosa de su madre “hay un integrante nuevo en la liga, es…un arreglo temporal, son de él” informa nervioso sin embargo su madre sonríe encantada.

“Oh cielos, no me puedo imaginar su felicidad al conocerte” pronuncia ella mirado los dibujos con ojos brillantes ignorante de como Clark ya no está tecleando en el computador.

¿Felicidad? Piensa sorprendido, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que el chico seria feliz de conocerlo, interactuar con él, al menos Clark no estaba feliz de hacerlo.

“¿Lo crees?” se encuentra preguntando a lo que su madre le da una mirada confundida.

“Bueno, cuando eras niño me explicaron que los colores y la forma de dibujar son importantes, y se ve la felicidad en estos ¿no crees? Parece que alguien te admiraba mucho” comento su madre con una sonrisa orgullosa y divertida que Clark trato de igualar aunque no funciono.

“Seguro” contesta para darle la razón a su madre con un sentimiento pesado en el pecho.

Volviendo a comenzar nuevamente con su escritura trato de distraerse del hecho que había más allí que solo tinta y mala ortografía, más que aquellas incógnitas y posibles podría. Aunque, de vez en cuando, sus ojos vagaban por si solo hacia esa carpeta, quería verla nuevamente, preguntarle a las hojas que sentía o pensaba el niño en aquel momento. ¿Por qué tenía tantas cosas de él?

Suspirando se paso las manos por el rostro mirando las múltiples faltas gramaticales en la pantalla.

Esto no estaba dando resultados. Pensó cuando sintió un golpe en el segundo piso que sintió como propio.

Papá.

\-----------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

Los Luthor por generaciones han sido empresarios, al menos el primogénito, así que Conner desde que termino el colegio se sentía en un grave problema existencial respecto a su futuro, el plan principal era estudiar economía, el pan de la adolescencia era ser un científico y el plan de niño era ser un superhéroe, amigo de los animales e inteligente como su padre, pero no podía negar cierto conflicto en su ser que su padre aprovechaba con ilusión.

“Necesito que vayas a revisar cómo va la inversión de nuestros fondos en el hospital Highville” pide su padre entregándole una carpeta cuando Conner fue buscar un cambio de ropa.

“P-pero j’onn me espera en la sede-”

“No tardaras mucho, Henry te llevara en la limusina” informa a lo que Conner se tensa porque odiaba la limusina, era demasiado llamativa.

“¿Y porque no va Justice?” se queja.

“Me acompañara a una reunión con un empresario de la zona agrícola” informa.

Conner podría preguntar por Mercy, pero era obvio que ella estaría junto a su padre por lo que suspirando toma el archivo.

“Aprovecha de echar una mirada al trabajo de los doctores, la doctora Stephanie, ¿la recuerdas?, te esperara en la entrada, ah y lleva tu violín” le indica su padre haciéndolo detener en seco antes de salir del cuarto.

Obviamente seria por eso.

Conner suspira. Podría discutir, pero quiere terminar con esto rápido por lo que simplemente responde un “sí papá” para salir por la puerta.

\----------------------------------------------/////----------------------------------------

“La inversión de Lex sin duda revivió a el hospital y no solo eso, se pudo generar un plan de salud para todos los ciudadanos del pueblo dependiendo de sus ingresos y seguro social” indico la doctora Stephanie con alegría mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos con Conner deteniéndose en algunas habitaciones, hablar con los pacientes, escuchar sus historias y tocarle una pieza de música con el violín recibiendo aplausos, sonrisas e incluso lágrimas de emoción mientras la doctora observaba.

Era una señora anciana, de gafas, arrugas, cabello canoso y rizado que cada vez que miraba a Conner sonreía sin poder evitar mencionar una y otra vez lo mucho que se parecía a su padre a esa edad porque ella lo conocía desde que estuvo en el vientre de su abuela.

Sí, se sabía la historia, la ha dicho cada vez que lo ve.

“Eso fue maravilloso” soltó la mujer después que Conner guarda el violín para seguir el camino “Lex me comento que te llama la atención la medicina” informo la anciana porque obviamente su padre lo hizo.

Había sido uno de los cientos influenciados por la televisión estadounidense y sus programas de drama medico, pues una tarde, después de ver maratones de series como doctor House, y Greys Anatomy Conner, no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa ¿y si era doctor? Sería algo interesante, estaría realizando investigaciones en el campo de la biología y a la vez descubriendo cosas nuevas, no habría monotonía como en otros lugares, aunque no estaba aún seguro de ello, porque él y el resto de las demás personas no se llevaban muy bien, su padre se sentía muy emocionado por tener un hijo doctor.

“Sí…pero más en el área científica” informa incomodo siguiendo a la doctora por los pasillos y habitaciones mientras le narraba las historias de los diferentes pacientes y residentes del lugar.

“Bueno, te aseguro que mentes prometedoras nunca sobran” aseguro la mujer decidida.

Conner apretó los labios en una fina soltando una afirmación insegura.

Fue mala idea comentarle su interés a su padre, el hombre se había emocionado soltando cosas como primer Luthor en la medicina y beneficios de la expansión familiar en las distintas áreas junto a otras cosas más.

“Ah y aquí esta uno de nuestros pacientes más antiguos en cuanto a tratamiento del cáncer desde que comenzó el patrocinio, su etapa es de ultimo nivel” anuncia de manera seria y cariñosa doblando la puerta junto a Conner.

En la cama estaba un hombre anciano, quizás de ochenta años de cabello canoso y mirada cansada cuya expresión cayo tan rápido como la sonrisa de Superman al verlo.

¿Había hecho algo malo? Pensó mirando al hombre fijamente que soltó un “¿Qué hace él aquí?” hacia la doctora que parpadeo confundida.

“Señor Kent, este es Conner Luthor” indica la doctora Stephanie.

El señor Kent parece tener una constracción en el ojo, una que Conner conoce demasiado bien por lo que simplemente toma una respiración profunda y reza a quien sea que este allá arriba que esto sea rápido e indoloro.

“Se quien es” suelta el hombre “¿Qué hace él aquí, ¿tu padre no anda por aquí verdad?” pregunta el hombre enojado en un tono que le recordó a los típicos abuelos quejándose.

Bueno, el hombre era un anciano.

“El joven Luthor está aquí para ver que tal es el trabajo de un doctor, esperamos que se una a nuestras filas pronto” indica la mujer con una sonrisa cómplice que Conner responde con una pequeña que se borra cuando el abuelo responde un “Dios no lo quiera”

Este hombre es un amargado. Piensa incómodo.

La doctora va a continuar explicando el motivo de su visita cuando otra persona ingresa a la sala y si Conner estaba incomodo con el hombre ahora lo esta aun más con Clark jodido Kent en la sala mirándolo congelado en la puerta.

\------------------------------------------------////----------------------------------------

Conner sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón. ¿memorizo sus líneas? ¿no se le olvidaba nada? ¿Qué pasa si decía algo incorrecto?

“Creo que me voy a enfermar” comento Conner frunciendo el ceño hacia arriba asustado mientras tiraba el Blazer de su padre quien deja de mirar el papel para prestarle atención.

A sus diez años tenia que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos, pero nunca se sintió como algo incorrecto, sabía que, si miraba hacia el cielo, encontraría a su padre sobre el protegiéndolo, su refugio.

Como siempre, lo mira, sonríe, porque su padre siempre sonríe al mirarlo como si la presencia de Conner fuera lo único necesario para alegrarlo, agachándose a su nivel, acaricia su cabello con sus manos peinándolo hacia atrás.

“No tienes de que preocuparte, ¿recuerdas las preguntas que te di?”

Conner asiente con la cabeza.

“Bueno, esas serán las preguntas que te harán, tienen absolutamente prohibido otra clase de preguntas ¿recuerdas las respuestas?”

Conner vuelve asentir comenzando a juguetear con sus manos nervioso, un habito que había comenzado a desarrollar y que fue detenido cuando su padre puso la suya más grande sobre estas. 

“Entonces todo saldrá bien” tranquiliza su padre “Yo estaré detrás de la escena todo el tiempo”

Conner frunce el ceño complicado tratando de tranquilizarse que es solo otra entrevista, pero en las anteriores tampoco se sentía mejor. Las personas lo ponían nervioso.

“S-sí, pero…¿si lo hecho a perder?” pregunto mientras una mujer en tacones rojos aparecía tras la cortina informando que comenzarían en unos minutos a lo que su padre suelta un “todo estará bien” para levantarse del suelo y mirar emocionado por la cortina.

Muy bien, todo estará bien. Repite Conner nervioso tomando una respiración para salir a afuera en cuanto le dieron la señal.

Afuera habían dos personas, rodeadas por al menos cuatro pilares de luz que pegaban en su dirección iluminando el lugar y especialmente la única silla en frente de ambos. La mujer era como todas las periodistas, linda, elegante, el rojo de sus labios combinaba con lo rojo de sus zapatos y a Conner le gusta esa concordancia sin embargo el otro hombre era un desastre, el traje parecía demasiado grande y gastado para él, su cabello era un lio de rizos y sus lentes no favorecían su rostro.

“Hola” saludo luchando por no balancearse nervioso en la silla.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa enorme, pero algo no calzaba, sus ojos no calzaban. Ella se veía bien, sonreía bien, pero sus ojos no lo miraban como su padre lo hacia sino más bien como esos hombres de traje.

“Hola Conner” saludo con tono amigable mientras el hombre escribía en su libreta sin observarlo, mirada que la mujer siguió para pegarle un codazo al hombre quien pego un saltito, botando el lápiz que rodo por el piso bajo su silla que recogió y tendió al hombre que pareció querer tomarlo de manera instintiva para después retroceder su mano casi con disgusto, para con un brillo decidido, tomar el lápiz desde el extremo más alejado.

Extraño. pensó volviendo a acomodarse en la silla.

“Lo lamento, mi compañero, Clark, suele ser un poco torpe” se disculpa la mujer con un tono coqueto.

Conner le da una sonrisa al hombre

“No importa a mí también se me caen las cosas” tranquilizo, pero el hombre le dio una mirada que lo dejo con la sonrisa congelada.

Respira.

“Bien, comencemos con la entrevista” indica la mujer.

\------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------

“Hola” saluda el hombre mirando a todos lados nervioso.

Conner no puede evitar responder un educado “buenas tardes señor Kent” para darse cuenta que hay dos señores Kent “eh…” mira entre ambos.

“¿Se conocen?” pregunto la doctora mirando entre ambos.

“Sí, el señor kent” se encuentra corrigiendo “Clark kent. Me ha entrevistado algunas veces” informa a lo que la doctora se ve complacida.

“Oh que bueno, estaba informando, el joven Luthor y su familia son uno de los principales financiadores de todo este programa” anuncio a lo que Conner vio como los colores de la piel de ambos hombres caía varios tonos.

El anciano soltó un respirado “¿qué?” de ojos grandes mientras que el señor Clark se veía en shock. La doctora muestra una expresión confundida preguntando ¿Qué estaba mal? A lo que de inmediato la expresión del anciano cambia a una de furiosa.

“Luthor está detrás de esto” afirma el hombre.

Conner abre la boca para preguntar de que esta hablando porque siente que se ha perdido una parte importante de la información, pero la doctora se adelanta soltando un “claro él creo el seguro del salud, lo que es muy bueno, hemos a ayudado a muchas personas con su apoyo” remarca con una sonrisa que parece empeorar todo porque el anciano frunce el ceño, se sienta en la camilla y comienza a quitarse los parches y agujas de su cuerpo.

“Papá no” exclamo el señor Clark caminando hacia el tratando de volver a recostarlo.

“¡No me quedare en una instalación de los Luthor!” exclamo el hombre.

“Señor Kent, en su estado de salud” comienza Conner intentando tranquilizar al hombre, pero este le apunta con el dedo de manera brusca haciendo que aleje su rostro un poco.

“No me toques” suelta el hombre entre dientes.

Levantando sus manos en una señal de paz Conner se aleja un poco, tratando de darle espacio al hombre para que se calme.

“Señor Kent usted se encuentra en la última etapa de cáncer terminal, cortar con su tratamiento bruscamente puede ser una sentencia de muerte” suelta viendo como el hombre se detiene en su avance de intentar levantar para mirarlo lentamente “no creo que sus sentimientos negativos valgan más que el tiempo que puede ganar con su familia ¿o sí?” pregunta en tono tranquilo.

“Eres igual a **él”** suelta hombre congelado como si lo que fuera que dijera es un insulto.

Conner para su desgracia no reacciona, simplemente lo observa ganándose una mirada del señor Clark que también es mirado por el anciano quien también suspira para volver a recostarse, permitiendo que la doctora comience a ponerle las agujas e indicándole a Conner que coloque los electrodos

“No se preocupe el joven Luthor sabe lo que hace” tranquilizo la mujer mientras Conner dejaba su violín en una esquina y ponía los electrodos para detenerse en seco en el área debajo de la costilla.

Había…algo allí, algo que no debería. Su mente sabia que no debería, el conocía el cuerpo humano, lo conocía por-

Destellos de aquel momento en que toco a Henry recorrieron su memoria, cada célula, cada hueso, cada órgano, donde estaba cada vena.

Una mano es bruscamente puesta en su hombro empujándolo lejos. Haciéndolo reaccionar para ver al señor Kent retorcerse de dolor.

Quitando su mano, se aleja lo mas posible del hombre viendo como los signos vitales se vuelven locos, las enfermeras entran y el huye por la puerta, camina por el pasillo pasa a un hombre de negro, respira entrecortado, no sabe a donde va, no sabe a dónde quiere ir, solo quiere salir de aquí, del hospital, sentir el aire, alejarse de entre todas esas paredes blancas y-

Se detiene respirando contra la ventana de vidrio.

“Hola” saluda una voz aguda haciéndolo voltear bruscamente para mirar al niño con un peluche de Superman en sus manos.

Mira alrededor del cuarto. La puerta está cerrada.

¿Por dónde entro?

“¿Eres un fantasma?” pregunta el niño con la cara vendada y Conner tiene que respirar tres veces, tragar dos, para finalmente abrir la boca y mantenerla abierta un segundo.

“L-lo siento, y-yo no debería estar aquí” dice luchando por regular su respiración, pero el niño no se ve asustado, tomando su Superman de peluche para tendérselo.

“No te preocupes, a mí también me dan miedo los hospitales, pero Superman me ayuda a superarlo, si quieres puedes tenerlo un rato” indica y Conner se encuentra instintivamente tomando el peluche.

Él tenía uno similar, bueno, tuvo, ahora era propiedad de su padre. Piensa mirando el peluche en su mano, era de un tamaño considerable y le gustaba porque si lo abrazaba del cuerpo el peluche se sentía de su tamaño.

“¿Ves que sirve?” pregunta nuevamente el niño sacándolo de sus pensamientos haciéndolo notar que ya no respiraba rápido.

“Sí…” respira lanzando una mirada al objeto y luego al niño y a la puerta cerrada.

Su cuerpo de repente se siente pesado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, sabe que no tiene la fuerza para cruzarla o quizás, no quiere cruzarla.

“¿P-puedo quedarme aquí?” pregunta nervioso a lo que el niño asiente apuntando hacia la silla que Conner toma con una respiración profunda y después un suspiro.

“¿Eres un ángel?”

No puede evitar sonreír a la pregunta para mirar al niño divertido.

Conner seria de todo menos un ángel.

“No lo creo” responde con un tono decepcionado y la mirada fija en la jodida puerta.

¿Qué hizo el? ¿Cómo llego aquí?

El niño lanza un “oh…” decepcionado para mirar sus manos envueltas en vendas puestas en su regazo, mirada que Conner se encuentra siguiendo y que como siempre, su curiosidad se antepone.

“¿Y tú porque estás aquí?” pregunta curioso.

“Estaba jugando en el granero con mi hermana, y teníamos una vela y de repente, creo que la pasamos a llevar y el granero se empezó a quemar” informo con tono triste a lo que Conner se encuentra respondiendo con un “oh…” cayendo en un ambiente tranquilo y un poco incómodo.

Luchando por no mirar las vendas del niño intenta centrar su vista en otra cosa, pero cuando se dirige hacia la puerta no puede evitar pasarse las manos por el pelo.

Quizás debería llamar a su padre, aunque todavía tiene que hablar con la doctora podría estar preocupada.

“¿Me puedes curar?” pregunta el niño y Conner tiene que morderse la lengua para no maldecir.

Suspira.

“Escucha niño no soy un ángel”

En realidad, él podría ser un alíen, si le dice al niño que bajo del cielo para abducirlo quizás lo deje en paz.

“Oh…” suelta el niño más triste que antes.

Joder, ahora él se sentía culpable, esto no es justo.

“Okey, de acuerdo. Tú ganas” pronuncia encontrando la mirada del niño iluminarse “yo…” piensa mirando hacia todos los lugares abriendo su boca por unos segundos “yo…” mira hacia el peluche “Yo…no puedo curarte” pronuncia con lentitud viendo la alegría del niño caer “pero, puedo traer a un…conocido que te hará feliz”

El niño le da una mirada sospechosa.

“¿Quién?” pregunta curioso.

“Oh, alguien muy…importante” suelta con una sonrisa incomoda sacando su teléfono celular, sino se equivocaba había guardado el número de Batman en alguna parte y ah, sí, allí esta como “bat”.

Indicando que ya volvía, camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola y viendo que estaba al menos un piso más abajo del que estaba antes, cosa que trato de no pensar cuando marco en el teléfono.

“¿Qué?” contesto la voz grave de Batman.

Conner hizo una mueca.

“Sí, eh…esto sonara raro ¿pero tienes el número de Superman?” pregunta.

Ese tipo tiene teléfono ¿verdad? su padre menciono una vez que tenía una identidad secreta así que como todo ser humano racional debe tener uno.

“¿Por qué?”

“Oh venga, el hombre me odia, tengo una buena razón para llamarlo” contesta y puede escuchar como la mente de Batman trabaja al otro lado de la línea para colgarle.

Lanzando una mirada incrédula al teléfono Conner no puede creer que Batman le corto, ¿así se sintió cuando su padre le colgó?

Va a darse por vencido, dar media vuelta y contarle al niño que es un ángel chanta cuando un mensaje llega a su teléfono celular. Un numero más específicamente que Conner observa unos segundos en conflictos. Su cerebro dice que no es buena idea, pero…

“¿QUÉ?” contesta el hombre al otro lado del teléfono enojado.

¿Dios nadie de los héroes sabe contestar educadamente un teléfono?

Cerrando los ojos mientras toma una respiración Conner toma lo que le queda de fuerza.

“Yo” responde pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Esto es mala idea.

“Si, eh…¿estas ocupado?” pregunta y no obtiene respuesta por lo que continua “escucha, estoy en el hospital de Highville y…hay un niño que…bueno, ¿te admira? Y esta quemado y…¿pensé que podrías darle una visita?” pregunta inseguro con el corazón en la cabeza.

Esto es mala idea.

Superman no contesta por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que suelta un tosco “Cuarto”

“Ah…” mira la placa “201” responde para después escuchar el teléfono colgado.

Echando una mirada incomoda al objeto procede a llamar a la doctora, indicarle donde estaba y comentarle lo estresante que fue la situación buscando una excusa para su rápida retirada, recibiendo comentarios sobre el paciente fuera de control, y que no había problema, que era compresible algo que no ayudo a aplacar la culpa porque sabe que hizo algo, algo que le causo dolor a un hombre en fase terminal.

¿Acaso no podía tener un día sin traer el caos a su alrededor?

Finalmente cuelga con el corazón pesado, abriendo la puerta y detenerse en shock para encontrar a Superman dentro de la habitación, sentado en la silla donde estaba antes con un niño abrazando al peluche de Superman y mirándolo con ojos soñadores adornados de una enorme sonrisa que, por alguna razón, hace que algo en su interior se agite.

Él le está sonriendo al niño.

Apenas el alíen levanta la mirada para encontrar la suya Conner da media vuelta, cierra la puerta y vuelve a caminar por el pasillo apurado.

Esto debería sentirse como una victoria, pero no es así, no se siente como una victoria, se siente como si alguien le hubiera refregado una perdida en la cara.

\---------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------

Sabia que algo estaba mal apenas llamo a Luthor para preguntarle donde rayos estaba porque ya habían pasado la hora de salida y el otro chico respondió un seco y frío “sala de cámaras” para después colgar.

Bajando del auto, caminando hacia en cuestión encontró a Conner sentado en la silla del manejador viendo las imágenes con una mirada sorprendida y una mano cubriendo su boca.

“¿Todo bien?” pregunta, pero Luthor solo suelta un “mmm” de respuesta blanqueando su expresión, que hace a Henry levante una ceja para seguir con la mirada la imagen que tenía a Luthor congelado.

Esta Conner corriendo por el pasillo, rápido, esquiva a dos personas y Henry se siente preocupado por el motivo que lo llevo a ese extremo de paranoia, va a preguntar que ocurrió exactamente cuando ocurre lo inesperado. Repentinamente, en medio de un pasillo, Conner atraviesa el piso como si de un fantasma se tratara para aparecer en la cámara del piso inferior y atravesar la puerta de una habitación.

¿Qué rayos acaba de ver?

“Tengo una teoría” interrumpe Conner echándose para atrás en la silla “hubo una situación estresante en la habitación, entre en pánico y me descontrole un poco por lo que simplemente afecte la composición de mi propio cuerpo sin darme cuenta y atravesé el piso” teoriza y Henry frunce el ceño preocupado por la implicancia.

“Eso puede ser peligroso” pronuncia “inconscientemente podrías afectar la composición de tu cuerpo”

Conner le da una mirada brevemente complacida por haber descubierto ese punto.

“Sí, lo es” pronuncia en tono vacío mientras mete una unidad USB a la computadora, guardando los vídeos para después proceder a borrarlos.

“¿Ocurrió algo malo?” pregunta con ambos saliendo del hospital con Conner deteniéndose repentinamente a la salida.

Hay unos segundos de congelamiento, en que el Luthor no se mueve para pronunciar un tímido y avergonzado “yo…he perdido mi violín” que hace a Henry levantar las cejas en un “¿en serio?”

“Voy a buscarlo” propone de inmediato, pero Conner voltea con rapidez soltando apurado que no es necesario, que sabe donde lo dejo, que volverá luego y que lo espere a la salida para volver a meterse en el lugar perdiéndose entre la multitud y dejándolo con un sentimiento preocupado.

\-------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido ¿Cómo se le puede olvidar algo tan importante? Es tan estúpido. Maldice deteniéndose en la puerta donde se suponía que estaba la habitación del señor Kent.

Este fue el último lugar en que recuerda llevar su violín colgado del hombro.

Respirando un poco mas profundo de lo habitual, finalmente se arma de valor para tomar la manija y entrar a la habitación, congelándose junto a su corazón cuando el señor Clark Kent levanta la cabeza de lo que parece un bolso.

Debió de haber olvidado el estúpido violín e irse a su casa. Pensó repentinamente asustado.

“¿Qué haces aquí? ¿acaso no crees que hiciste suficiente?” gruño entre dientes el señor Kent casi con un silbido similar a las serpientes cuando van a atacar que lo hizo tragar y buscar nervioso por la habitación, encontrando a su violín en lo mas lejano del lugar.

Ah, verdad, ahí lo había dejado para poner los electrodos.

“Yo…” comienza con lentitud, pero siente que debe decir algo para justificar su regreso aparte de ir a buscar algo material cuando hizo sufrir a un hombre sin ningún motivo ya que fue un error suyo y-

Sus pensamientos se detienen un segundo cuando siente que una pieza de toda esta situación no calza.

_¿Acaso no crees que hiciste suficiente?_

Esa frase no calza, Conner hizo algo, eso es verdad, no sabe que rayos hizo, pero lo hizo, sin embargo el señor Clark Kent no debería de saber que Conner tiene algo que ver en aquello. Para una persona normal, vista desde un tercero, el señor Kent quizás estaría teniendo un infarto o algo similar mientras Conner y la doctora lo acomodaban en la cama, incluso la doctora es una prueba de ello justificando toda la situación como una consecuencia desfavorable de su débil condición de salud, pero aquí, ahora, el señor Kent lo estaba acusando directamente y por tanto él sabía que Conner podía hacer cosas fuera de lo normal.

“¿Y bien?” exige el señor Kent acercando a Conner, con el rostro más cerca, con sus ojos más fríos iguales a los que lo observan por encima del mar con las nubes de fondo y la espuma en su rostro.

Entonces Conner tienen una iluminación que lo estremece profundamente.

Superman.

Clark Kent es Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco como siempre a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.  
> Me despido besos <3


	13. Gracias a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Conner y Henry son mas sinceros y Clark recibe un golpe de realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste n.n

Imposible. No podía ser posible. No tenía sentido, no tenía—

No tenía—

¿Clark Kent es Superman? ¿ese hombre que estuvo siempre alrededor de su familia, de él, era Superman? ¿ese hombre era su otro padre y él-él lo había conocido desde niño y aun así…lo odia? ¿acaso hizo algo mal? ¿acaso no importaba la inocencia o la edad o el año su rencor seria infinito?

¿Por qué?

“Eres tú…” se encontró murmurando para si mismo viendo la mirada del hombre congelarse, pasando de una furia al terror.

¿A que le tenía miedo?

No podía estar tan asustado como Conner lo estaba en este momento con su corazón acelerado y el aire pesado a su alrededor.

La puerta detrás de el de repente es cerrada, haciéndolo tener una taquicardia y respirar profundo mientras siente sus ojos abrirse asustados cuando cae encuentra que superman esta delante de el, casi centímetros pues el era quien habia cerrado la puerta y ahora lo tenia presionado contra esta.

“Ni-se-te-ocurra-decirlo” suelta amenazante entre dientes y Conner mete sus manos tras su espalda en un intento de parecer fuerte.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta “¿Por qué permanecer tan cerca de mi si me odias?”

“¿Acaso crees que me gusta verte la cara o sentir tu presencia en mi vida habitual? Si nos hemos encontrado antes es solamente por temas laborales” suelta y Conner lucha por no romper el contacto visual para mirar asustado el piso.

“Y-yo no quise dañarlo” intenta disculparse para sentir las manos de superman en sus brazos tensándolo.

No puede respirar.

“¿Qué le hiciste?” pregunta en un tono bajo con los ojos enfurecidos.

“N-no sé” tartamudea en una respiración tratando de zafarse del agarre para conseguir mas espacio.

“No te creo” responde en un siseo y Conner intenta explicar pero el Superman continua “No quiero verte cerca de el nunca mas me oyes, dile a Lex que mas le vale alejarse de mi familia” amenaza y Conner no sabe que rayos se apodera de él, pero algo se enciende y de repente se encuentra empujando con su mano el pecho del hombre sintiendo cada hueso indestructible, cada musculo duro, cada célula diferente enviándolo un metro mas alejado.

Levantando su mirada hacia el hombre viendo a Superman observarlo sorprendido con la mano en su pecho, en el lugar que Conner toco.

“No eres un superhéroe” se encuentra soltando entre dientes con el rostro caliente “solo eres un matón. ¡Te odio!” exclama viendo la expresión de Superman caer casi como si no supiera que decir mientras Conner abre la puerta y sale por segunda vez corriendo de la habitación.

Va llegando casi a la salida cuando siente que lo toman del bíceps a lo que voltea con fuerza con un claro instinto de golpear al que lo agarro porque no esta en el mejor momento para detenerse en seco al ver el rostro asustado de Henry que suelta un “¿Qué paso?” muy preocupado, mirándolo de pies a cabeza lo que es una tonteria porque Conner no puede hacerse daño.

¿Entonces porque se siente como si pudiera romperse?

Va abrir la boca exigir que se largaran de este jodido lugar de una buena vez, pero no le sale nada, queda ahí, congelado para sentir como que algo se ha roto, quizás una represa que tenia escondida desde que comenzó todo este caos o quizás su corazón de cualquier manera se encuentra soltando un “Henry” muy, muy roto con una voz tan pequeña que no reconoce como suya mientras las lagrimas escapan y los ojos del otro chico se abren en shock.

Para colmo el estúpido en vez de decirle que se controle lo abraza lo que no ayuda a que conner le devuelva el abrazo, quizás demasiado fuerte pero Henry no se queja lo que gana puntos en la mente de conner, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y mentón mientras trata de recomponerse.

Él no estaba llorando, los Luthor no lloran.

\------------------------------------------------///-----------------------------------------------

Un chocolate caliente y una tarta de limón es puesto delante de Conner. Se supone que tenían una reunion pendiente con j’onn pero con lo tarde de todo Henry dudaba sinceramente que llegara a concretarse.

“¿Y bien?” pregunta Henry desde el otro lado de la mesa.

“Por favor no digas esa frase” pide conner en tono cansado aun con los ojos verdes levemente apagados y rojos.

Henry le da una mirada de disculpa, eligiendo comenzar a batir su bebida dietética para darle un momento de descanso al otro chico. Parecía que lo necesita y tampoco era su obligación informarle que rayos lo habia puesto tan mal.

Nunca habia visto a Luthor llorar, nunca lo habia visto en su vida mostrarse débil hacia los demás. Era una visión surrealista algo que Henry en su adolescencia y eterna rivalidad entre ambos trataba de imaginar y que en ese momento parecía nunca haberse acercado en lo mas mínimo. El otro chico tenia el rostro sonrojado, los ojos brillantes y aunque las lagrimas caían parecía luchar con todo su ser para que esto no ocurriera.

Una visión extrañamente hermosa y conflictiva.

“Mi familia odia a superman ¿lo sabes no?” pregunta mirando a Henry.

“Sí”

“¿Sabes por qué?”

“Dicen que es porque superman ha destruido varias instalaciones del señor Luthor” informa Henry recordando los rumores de joven, los científicos principales e inversionistas que eran amigos de su padre solían murmurar que tenían estrictamente prohibido mencionar su nombre frente al señor Luthor.

Conner asiente con una sonrisa tranquila.

“Sí…pero no es la verdadera razón” informa inclinándose hacia Henry, descartando su bebida y comida a un lado para mirarlo con un brillo triste “mi abuelo, odiaba a superman porque creía que algún día, este se volvería malvado y destruiría todo lo que el habia conseguido junto al mundo que el mismo deseaba conquistar, odiaba lo que superman habia hecho de la humanidad, unos débiles rogando por su ayuda, detestaba con su alma que nada lo gobernara, que las únicas reglas que él siguiera fueran su propia moralidad” pronuncia para luego sonreír conflictivamente divertido soltando un roto “¿y sabes que hizo para asegurar que eso no ocurriera?”

Henry no contesta repentinamente expectante de la respuesta.

“Él me hizo a mi”

\-----------------------------------------------///-------------------------------------------------------

Conner puede ver la expresión del chico congelarse en shock pero aun así continua, porque necesita sacarlo de su sistema, porque se siente enojado, herido, insatisfecho, frustrado con lo complicado que resulta ser todo.

“él robo-el ADN de mi padre- el ADN de superman- y me creo- como una jodida arma” esculpió enojado para respirar y tener que meterse un trozo de pastel a la boca porque esta seguro que comenzara a gritar contra el hombre.

Que bueno que se murió.

“A ver, a ver, espera” pide Henry agitando sus manos mirando a todos los lugares para abrir y cerrar su boca unos momentos finalmente mirando a conner “¿tu eres que?”

“Soy un experimento de laboratorio” suelta rápido molesto para de inmediato corregir “bueno, no y sí” responde viendo el rostro de Henry confundido y conner tiene que frotarse el entrecejo “escucha soy- una persona, tengo dos ADN en mi creando uno completamente nuevo y único, pero me hicieron en un laboratorio dentro de-una…maquina rara”

“¿Cómo matrix?” pregunta y conner le apunta con la cuchara complacido.

“¡Exacto! Como matrix, al menos en cuanto a la incubadora” piensa en voz alta para soltar un suspiro.

Henry aun lo mira como si Conner tuviera todas las respuestas en su cara.

“¿Quieres decir…que Superman es tu padre?” pregunta con lentitud.

“Mi otro padre, tengo…dos padres” corrige “bueno, Superman me odia porque dice que soy un arma y un peligro para el mundo así que el no lo considera mi padre” suelta divertido para después caer en un estado depresivo, levantando su mirada hacia Henry que aun lo observa sin tomar un sorbo de su bebida “sí…estoy medio jodido” pronuncia con tristeza a lo que el otro chico parpadea.

“Da igual” suelta Henry sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El chico agita su bebida con la pajita tranquilamente “no es como que porque tuvieras dos padres seas distinto a los demás, quiero decir, te conozco de casi toda mi vida y no has hecho nada malo aparte de…bueno lo habitual en los Luthor” explica encogiéndose de hombros.

Conner no puede evitar sonreír divertida.

“¿Señor Henry Braham me estas tratando de consolar?”

Henry se encoge de hombros incomodo.

“Quiero decir, eres mi jefe, seria un empleado muy infeliz si tu lo eres”

“¿Entonces nuestra relación es en ambos sentidos?” pregunta divertido a lo que el otro chico parece tener un pequeño tic cuando menciona relación.

“No es para tanto” murmura Henry avergonzado tratando de hacer caer el tema.

“¡Pero quiero saber tu opinión!” exclama Conner repentinamente emocionado a costa de Braham.

“Sí, ¿sabes que? Creo que retiro lo dicho” contesta levantándose de la mesa, apilando los platos para comenzar a caminar hacia el deposito no sin antes inclinarse por su espalda murmurando en el oído de Conner un “me caías mejor deprimido” con una respiración que le hace cosquillas y le pone los pelos de punta en un sentido que hace a su corazón volveré loco para irse sin prestar atención cuando Conner voltea rápidamente soltando un “¡no es cierto!” con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes atrayendo la atención de algunas personas.

Dejando de lado lo ocurrido en el día, le indica a Henry informarle a j’onn que producto de la hora la clase se vera cancelada, sin embargo su padre ya habia desarrollado una muestra del pesticida, producto que envía con Henry a la sede mientras el se queda a pasar la noche en Lexcorp.

Conner nunca fue alguien de mente o cuerpo cansado, al menos no desde que tenia memoria aunque su padre suele comentarle que de niño tuvo una grave deficiencia de vitamina D por lo que cuando llego, le dio las buenas noches a su padre y se fue a costar durmiéndose enseguida no le preocupo.

“Conner” pronuncio una voz en la lejanía, casi la perdía, tuvo que concentrarse para alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su padre sentado junto a la cama.

“¿Qué hora es?” pregunta con un hilo de voz aun sintiendo que podría dormir un siglo.

“Son las doce de la tarde hijo” informa su padre colocando su mano sobre su frente.

¡¿Qué- qué?! Piensa con alarma en su interior aunque no tiene la fuerza para levantarse indignado por quedarse dormido.

“¿Así?” se encuentra murmurando sintiendo sus ojos volver a cerrarse.

No ayuda para nada cuando su padre paso su mano pesada y cálida peinando su cabello, preguntándole si se sentía mal.

“Tengo sueño” murmura mal pronunciado.

Su padre dice algo sobre j’onn y la liga pero conner no escucha, el mundo se vuelve negro y se deja llevar agradecido por el mundo de los sueños.

La próxima vez que despierta ya casi esta atardeciendo, con el sol recién tiñendo el cielo de carmín. Se levanta casi en automático, sintiendo que funciona a base de su instinto, para salir al balcón caminar hacia la baranda y acercarse al extremo mas iluminado por la estrella, calentando su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar, casi podía sentirse volar hacia él, acercarse a tocarlo.

Su padre le decía que era su pequeña flor.

En estos momentos el se sentía como una, sedienta de sol. Una sensación desconocida para su mente consiente, que lo hace sentir pleno como un sediento bebiendo esa primera gota de agua después de atravesar el desierto.

“¿Mejor?” pregunta una voz haciéndolo voltear.

Su padre le sonríe divertido desde las ventanas del balcón.

“Sí” responde estirando sus brazos cual a las alas de un ave, para girar sobre si mismo viendo a los ojos iluminados por sus travesuras.

“Me alegro, ¿algo que contar respecto a tu visita?, ¿sabes que te agoto tanto?”

Conner lo piensa un momento, balanceando las consecuencia de comentarle a su padre lo que vivió en el hospital pero no llegara a ninguna parte ocultando información, él se enterara de todas maneras y era mejor que lo sepa por parte de conner.

“Yo…creo que le hice daño a alguien” pronuncia entristecido y preocupado.

Su padre hace un ruido pensativo.

“¿A quien?” pregunta tranquilo.

“Al señor Kent” informa viendo el ceño de su padre fruncirse a la vez que suelta un “¿Clark kent?” a lo que conner niega con la cabeza “no, su padre”

“Así que te lo encontraste” murmura su padre en un tono no sorprendido, recordándole a conner las acusaciones de Clark Kent y su padre.

“Sabias que se atendía ahí” acusa conner obteniendo una expresión insegura de su padre quien suspira, llevándose las manos detrás de la espalda para caminar hasta estar junto a el, apoyando ambos en la baranda con un mar de pisos bajo de ellos.

“Sí…”

“¿Por qué?, quiero decir, el no se mostro muy feliz, en realidad casi acusaba que solo lo hiciste ese financiamiento por él” explico con una expresión confundida mientras ambos miraban el planet.

Su padre parece perdido en sus pensamientos unos minutos.

“…No lo sé…” murmura sorprendiéndolo.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Su padre parece sentir su reacción porque cierra sus ojos un momento, casi como si durmiera para abrir lentamente sus ojos verdes, levantarlos y mirar al cielo de manera anhelante.

“Hace mucho tiempo me encontraba muy solo, nunca me molesto, habia aprendido a vivir con aquello y lo acepte, sin embargo conocí a una persona que me hizo desear que no fuera así” comento con tranquilidad y conner no puede evitar preguntar por su identidad a lo que su padre lo mira con una expresión triste “ese era Clark”

El corazón de conner se detiene. Su padre lo nota porque sonríe, una sonrisa derrotada, algo que nunca pensó ver.

“Nos conocimos por accidente, literalmente un accidente, choque mi auto contra la vaya de un puente y caí al lago, respire agua y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y cuando abrí mis ojos estaba el. Un chico de quince años” informa para encogerse de hombros “yo de veintiuno tenia el peso de toda mi juventud desmedida y salvaje, fui desterrado por mi padre debido a eso a Smallville”

“A la fabrica” se encuentra completando de repente encontrando sentido a las múltiples amenazas de su padre por desterrarlo a ese lugar en particular.

Su padre le da una sonrisa de lado.

“Nunca le agrade al señor Kent. Jonathan odiaba a tu abuelo por sus acciones y condenaba a todos con su sangre por lo que a sus ojos nunca fui digno de la amistad de su hijo”

“¿Y que paso?” pregunta conner expectante porque en los cuentos de hadas siempre hay finales felices y la vida real…

“Se acabo” suelta su padre con un tono derrotado para mirar hacia el planet “habia…muchas mentiras entre los dos, que fueron escalando a un punto de no retorno hasta que simplemente…” se detiene con la mirada congelada para voltear hacia conner, estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla “Las personas siempre nos juzgan, dicen que debemos ser mejores, que debemos de hacer el bien, pero cuando llega el momento de dar el salto de fe, todo el mundo repentinamente tiene miedo a caer”

“¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¿por qué invertir dinero en su salud?” pregunta confundido.

Su padre sonríe suave.

“Jonathan Kent es buen hombre Conner, orgulloso pero bueno, yo hubiera dado todo lo que tengo por tenerlo de padre, y si debo de balancear todo el bien que hace por su enojo contra nosotros, su peso es menor al de una pluma comparado a mi y tu abuelo” informa para después adquirir un brillo divertido “además, su esposa es una de las mejores personas que conozco, me acepto desinteresadamente en su hogar en un momento en que ni siquiera era de utilidad para mi padre y por eso estaré eternamente en deuda” termina para después de unos segundos empujar a conner con su hombro sacándole una sonrisa “¿y bien? ¿Qué le hiciste? porque es obvio que el hombre no se lo tomo bien”

“Sí…yo, no se que le hice” su padre le da una mirada confundida “simplemente estaba ayudando a la doctora a colocar unos electrodos en su pecho cuando senti que algo no calzaba, y…creo que hice algo, pero no se que” contesta inseguro.

“Bueno, no creo que haya sido nada malo” pronuncia su padre seguro comenzando a juguetear con su teléfono celular.

Conner le da una mirada confundida.

“¿Por qué lo dices?” pregunta a lo que su padre se encoge de hombros.

“No eres malo hijo, conozco a gente mala y tu no eres de ese tipo de persona, quizás le hiciste un par de cosquillas al viejo señor kent y armo un escandalo” soltó con diversión mirando a conner, esperando que captara el mensaje de “todo estará bien” que lo hizo asentir con la cabeza despreocupado.

“Supongo” contesta divertido, sonrisa que muere de inmediato cuando tiene que pasar al otro punto “aunque al señor Clark no le divirtió para nada” informo viendo a su padre detener el tecleado para mirarlo preocupado “sí, él estaba allí”

“¿Hizo al-” comienza a preguntar en tono peligro pero conner interrumpe despreocupado.

“No, bueno, nada mas que amenazarme y demostrar con sus miradas de acero que es superman aunque ya veía que me llevaba a la estratosfera” informo nervioso.

Su padre lo observa un segundo para suspirar, guardar el teléfono, y voltearse completamente hacia Conner.

“Tiene cierto sentido” pronuncia conner con tono pensativo “siempre supe que no le agradaba al señor Clark Kent pero no lo relacione con Superman hasta que tuve su rostro frente a mi”

“Hay un dicho que dice: mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas” informa su padre a lo que conner pregunta si ese es el motivo real de mantenerlo tan cerca de ellos “no tanto, la liga es algo permanente hijo, si te marcan en la lista negra permanecerás en ella a menos que hagas algo excepcionalmente con ellos. Créeme, los he ayudado en varias misiones que involucran el posible fin del mundo o invasión alienígena y aun sigo en la mira por lo que de todas maneras tendríamos a alguien en nuestra espalda y pensé…que ya que tu me habías cambiado a mi, quizás Clark se daría cuenta que no significas el fin del mundo que el cree”

“¿Quizás solo funciono en casos extremos?” suelta con un humor negro a lo que su padre le envía una sonrisa torcida.

“Hijo, no hay caso más extremo que un hombre adulto vistiendo mayas de colores primarios”

\----------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------

Si había alguna palabra para lo que Clark y su madre estaban sintiendo en estos momentos era solo shock. Después de que el clon de Lex hubiera ingresado al hospital, demostrando que todo este beneficio solo habia sido uno de los planes más de Lex, dañar a su padre y enviarlo hacer como consecuencia toda clases de exámenes que aumentaron su preocupación cuando su padre cayo en un sueño profundo para despertar al día siguiente con una sonrisa y un llamado del hospital Clark no se sentía lo suficientemente mental para afrontar esto.

Había oído, que en caso de pacientes terminales cuando había un subidón de energía era porque estaba por darse el golpe final por lo que las sonrisas de su padre en estos días se sentían más como una puñalada que el sol en verano.

“¿Q-que dijo?” pregunto incrédulo.

“El cáncer se redujo en un 30%” pronuncio el doctor con el mismo tono que Clark para proceder a mirar a su madre “esto es…algo nunca antes visto, es imposible que un tumor de esa magnitud se reduzca a este nivel, esto es…”

“Un milagro” completa su madre con un suspiro y la mente de Clark, en todo su estupor, le susurra que no es así pero esta tan en shock que no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para profundizar en aquello en estos momentos.

“¿Ha hecho algo distinto, algo que no mencionaron?” pregunto el doctor ansioso a lo que su madre negó fervientemente con varios “no” remarcando que hicieron lo que le ordenaron hacer y lo único distinto en los últimos días ha sido el cambio de ambiente al trasladarlo a la granja.

El doctor se encoge de hombros aun con los ojos fijos en el documento.

“Entonces sinceramente no tengo una explicación por ahora en su mejoría” admitía mirando confundido.

\-------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------

No recuerda haber visto a su madre tan radiante desde que le diagnosticaron el cancer a su padre, tarareaba, se balanceaba, le contaba a quien se cruzara del pueblo el milagro que se produjo en su padre incluso ignorando la mirada confundida y casi similar en brillo que él dio cuando su madre lo abrazo, con lagrimas en los ojos contándole la buena noticia.

Con ella anunciando preparar el almuerzo, bajando a la primera planta, Clark por primera vez desde la mañana se permitió pensar mas en profundidad, analizar ese murmullo que lo molestaba desde que salieron.

“Lo hizo ese chico” soltó su padre mirando por la venta, leyendo los pensamientos de Clark que voltea a observarlo “sentí…como algo cambiaba” frunce el ceño “se movía en mi interior, fue doloroso y molesto pero ahora…me siento mejor” 

“J’onn, un integrante la liga que proviene de marte dijo que es un telequinético táctil. Él puede. Modificar las cosas con su mente” pronuncia en tono pensativo acercándose a la ventana.

Él clon habia reducido el cáncer, lo habia hecho menos letal, mas accesible a las quimioterapias y tratamientos.

Su padre lanza un risita divertida ganando su atención para mirar a Clark negando con la cabeza.

“Es irónico, ¿no crees?” pronuncia y su confusión debe de verse en su rostro porque su padre continua “los Luthor son las personas más toxicas que existen, todo lo que hacen lo hacen con un propósito, y todo con quien se unen acaba mal, pero uno de ellos, puede curar lo incurable con solo desearlo, Dios de seguro tiene a sus preferidos” suelta con humor oscuro.

“Pero él te curo” contesta Clark.

“No Clark, aun estoy enfermo”

“Pero si te curo un 30% puede hacerlo completamente” anuncia sintiendo la esperanza nacer en su pecho para acercarse a su padre quien lo observa poco complacido “puede curarte papá, puedes estar bien” pronuncia con la voz emocionada.

Su padre podría estar bien.

\-------------------------------------------------------///------------------------------------------------

Miro las muestras con emoción, si podía potenciar el efecto de los pesticidas que conner le entrego podría abarcar a un mas su letalidad a los gusanos recién salidos del nido por lo tanto, solo quedaría encargarse de los mas grande y el riesgo de reproducción se reduciría a cero sin embargo, los componentes de tal pesticida podían ser muy letales para la vegetación que se desarrolla en esos lugares, lo que en consecuencia tendría un gran impacto en la agricultura en general y por ende en la economía del lugar.

“Esto no esta resultando” murmuro mirando la silla que conner habia ocupado los días anteriores. Su hijo habia salido acompañado de su guardaespaldas a un lugar que Lex desconocía pero ya lo extrañaba, conner solía hablar mucho cuando llegaban a un punto sin salida.

Necesitaba distraerse un poco. Refrescar su mente. Quizás podría revisar esos registros de contabilidad, encontrar método de reducir sus impuestos siempre era un baño de frescura casi como jugar ajedrez. Disponiéndose a llevar eso acabo se vio interrumpido cuando su teléfono sonó con Mercy indicándole que Clark Kent acababa de entrar por la ventana de su balcón.

Extraño. pensó frunciendo el ceño molesto.

Preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que el hombre quiera soltar camino hacia el ascensor, subiendo hacia su pen-house para entrar a su oficina, aquella que daba al balcón y ver al granjero de pie paseándose por el lugar con una vestimenta que casi lo hizo sentir de veintiuno nuevamente.

Casi.

“¿Y tú que haces aquí? De verdad estas pidiendo a grito que te demande por allanamiento de propiedad privada”

Y no hay que mencionar que Lex recientemente repaso las implicancias de aquello gracias a una cierta personita.

“¿Dónde esta chico?” pregunta mirando por todos lados.

Lex tiene que respirar profundamente, recordando donde metió la pistola que contenía las balas de criptonita, justo a cinco pasos, en el cajón de su escritorio.

“¿Quién?” pregunta acercándose a dicho cajón fingiendo interés en otros documentos, abre el cajón y oh ¿es una pistola lo que hay allí?

“Él cl-” comienza decir pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de la mirada fija y fría en sus ojos, por lo que se aclara la garganta y continua casi derrotado soltando un “Conner” que lo hace sentir satisfecho.

“Conner salió”

“¿Dónde?”

“¿Para que lo buscas?” pregunta sentándose en el escritorio.

Clark se mueve ansioso por el lugar.

“Mi padre estaba ayer en el hospital y el chico le hizo algo, pensé que lo había herido pero no, él disminuyo el cáncer” pronuncio y Lex tuvo que detenerse un momento procesando la implicancia de aquello.

¿Conner habia curado el cáncer? Eso era-

Tiene que apretar los dientes para no saltar en el proceso cuando clark aparece delante de su escritorio con las manos en la superficie y mirada decidida.

“Él puede sanar a mi padre” anuncia y Lex cierra lentamente el cajón, muy disimulado, sin quitar la mirada del hombre para echarse para atrás en la silla y unir sus dedos en una expresión pensativa.

“él puede salvar a tu padre” repite lentamente y Clark asiente “¿y has pensado que quizás el no quiere ayudarte?” Clark parece que va a soltar un discurso sobre ayudar a l prójimo por lo que Lex interviene “o mejor dicho ¿has pensado que quizás no le pediste hace menos de…” mira el reloj en su muñeca, ese que su madre le dio “veinticuatro horas que le pediste que no se acercara a tu padre en un tono muy intimidante para alguien que profesar llevar la bandera de la paz y la bondad sobre su espalda?” pregunta viendo la boca de clark cerrarse para moverse incomodo.

“Y-yo pensé que lo habia herido” se excusa.

“Sí…porque sueles actuar de esa manera intimidante siempre que piensas que hieren a las personas ¿verdad? aun cuando dicha persona tiene diecinueve años y todo la liga sabe que lleva apenas un mes de enterarse que puede hacer ciertas cosas ¿no?” pregunta.

“Jesús Lex, tu padre robo mi ADN para crearlo como una medida de seguridad en caso que me saliera del camino ¿Qué querías que hiciera?” pregunta enojado a lo que el se levanta.

“¡Quizás hacer uso de tu ejemplo de ver el bien cada persona!” exclama enojado “¡Quizás no desquitarte con un niño de nueve años que te admiraba como un jodido héroe solo porque cayo del cielo!”

“Oh por favor, el no me admira solo esta programado a imitarme” suelta enojado y Lex siente que esta desarrollando un dolor de cabeza.

Quizás solo deba disparar y ya, volver a los viejos hábitos.

No puede evitar frotarse la cabeza, lanzar una sonrisa mas divertido de la estupidez que escucha que de toda esta situación para negar con la cabeza, hacer un gesto nervioso con la mano y rendirse para soltar una respuesta.

“Oh claro, claro imitarte, como es que no lo he pillado aun con las medias azules y las botas rojas, que despistado de mi, porque obviamente todo debe girar alrededor tuyo ¡Superman centro del universo!” exclama interrumpiendo a Clark cuando va a contestar con el ceño fruncido “¿no has pensado que quizás- solo quizás, te dibujaba porque ama como desafías la ley de la gravedad surcando el cielo, que quizás quería ser aquello que siempre profesas pero que ejecutas de manera sesgada? ¿Qué quizás es solo un niño mas que te admira y soñaba con el gran Superman salvando gatitos de los estúpidos arboles?” suelta enojado viendo la expresión congelada para pasarse la mano por su cabeza en un gesto nervioso, volviendo a sentarte mientras hace un gesto con la mano “¿sabes el solía dibujarte mucho, hablaba de ti a cada instante y a mi me tenia aburrido, entrar a su habitación era un calvario porque estabas en todas partes y yo no sabia que hacer para dejara de saltar por la casa cada vez que aparecías en televisión” confiesa con un mirada molesta para después soltar una sonrisa oscura “pero no tuve que preocuparme mucho ¿sabes porque?” pregunta encontrando la mirada de Clark “porque eso lo solucionaste tú, con tu magnifica salvada al autobús escolar. MUY natural por cierto” suelta con sarcasmo “solo basto dejarlo caer al agua, casi ahogarse, varios huesos rotos, shock, miedo al mar para llegar al cuarto y apenas entrar porque de un día a otro Superman lo aterraba” soltó con una suave carcajada divertida viendo al hombre pálido delante de él “pero claro, son…los sacrificios del oficio ¿no? Solo algunos merecen la salvación **del gran** **Superman** ” suelta con acidez.

“Lex yo” suelta desesperado haciendo el ademan de tomarlo del brazo pero se congela cuando un cañón del arma esta apuntada hacia su frente “no. Me. Toques”

El silencio se puede cortar con tijeras.

“He sido muy paciente contigo Clark” suelta entredientes casi un silbido “permití que tú y tu liga anden alrededor de mi familia con la esperanza que quizás, solo quizás, llegaras a la iluminación que no todo a tu alrededor es blanco y negro pero ya me estoy hartando y cuando me aburro” pronuncia apretando la palanca de carga viendo los ojos azules fijos “ocurren cosas muy malas” respira.

Clark no dice nada.

“Conner y yo te hemos dado muchas oportunidades, diecinueve años de oportunidades, y las terminaste todas. Así que mas te vale largarte de mi vista, y cuando termine toda esta locura, mas te vale alejarte de mi hijo o tu y yo, tendremos problemas muy serios” advierte bajando el arma para sentarse en la silla sacar su portátil y comenzar a trabajar.

Siente a Clark darse la vuelta caminar hacia el balcón y no puede evitar soltar un cuchillo disparado por la espalda en forma de palabras.

“Y dile a tu querida madre que no retirare mis fondos del hospital, ella no tiene la culpa que su hijo sea un imbécil” suelta viendo por el rabillo del ojo al hombre detenerse para después continuar su trayecto.

\---------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------

“Ustedes no aprenden” suelta el granjero de mal animo mientras los observa de pie en la entrada.

La ultima vez saltaron la vaya para evitar los problemas y hacer todo mas rápido, ahora entraran por la puerta principal y se tomaran todo su tiempo del mundo.

“Al contrario señor, aprendemos muy rápido” indica chispeando los dedos.

De inmediato Henry se pasa por debajo del caño de la escopeta, aprovechando la abertura para doblarle el brazo, quitarle la escopeta y botarlo al suelo en un estrepito golpe que lo hace lanzar un gemido de dolor comenzando a preguntar que creen que hacen pero Henry lo noquea con rapidez.

Ya estaba harto de intentar hacer las cosas bien sin resultado. Era hora de tomar acciones.

Dejando al hombre en un lugar apartado camina hacia donde escucho la voz con Henry caminando algunos pasos detrás de él.

“Es hora del show” murmuro complacido.

\------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------

Apenas entro con los pensamientos revueltos y una sensación de presión en el pecho se detuvo sorprendido al ver a Lois instalada cómodamente en el interior de su departamento. A pesar de que estaban en una relación de hace tiempo y por mas que Clark habia insistido en vivir juntos su compañera no habia aceptado, remarcando lo feliz que estaba de tener su propio espacio personal por lo que sin mas opción le habia entregado una copia de la llave de su departamento que pocas veces se uso sin aviso. Como hoy.

“¿Q-que haces aquí?” pregunto deteniéndose en la puerta unos segundos, observando a Lois sonreír enormemente mientras se levanta de la mesa.

“¿No escuchaste las noticias? Parece que hay un conflicto bélico en arabia, entonces estaba pensando que seria una gran noticia que Superman fuese ayudar, ya sabes, calmar las pasiones” se encuentra explicando pero Clark ya esta negando con la cabeza para notar su departamento considerablemente mas limpio.

“¿Tú…limpiaste?” pregunta mirando por lo alrededores.

Lois hace un sonido pensativo para soltar un “por supuesto, no te ofendas pero este lugar estaba asqueroso” lo que hace que Clark de una mueca de incomodidad escuchándola relatar la cantidad de envases de comida, papeles y otros desperdicios mas que no se ha tomado el tiempo de ordenar debido a estar constantemente viajando de lugar en lugar.

“Gracias Lois”

“No importa ¿y bien que dices?” pregunta con tono insistente.

“En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para eso…” responde con un suspiro viendo su sonrisa caer.

Soltando un “oh que pena” y “nada que hacer” empieza a empacar sus cosas a lo que Clark interrumpe colocando con suavidad su mano en su bolso, sugiriéndole que se podía quedar, ver una película o algo así.

“No tengo tiempo para eso Clark, tengo noticias que redactar” responde para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y salir del lugar dejándolo con un sentimiento de soledad.

Mirando unos segundos la puerta finalmente sede a la gravedad sentándose en su viejo y chirriante sillón, pasándose las manos por el rostro, suspirando en el proceso mientras pensaba en el duro día de que fue hoy.

Él chico de seguro no querría ayudarlo. Piensa echando la cabeza para atrás y mirar el techo.

_“No eres un superhéroe” se encuentra soltando entre dientes con el rostro caliente “solo eres un matón. ¡Te odio!”_

No le sorprende, después de todo fue él mismo quien le dijo que se alejara y repasando ese momento no lo hizo de la mejor manera.

“Se veía asustado” murmura pensando en su mirada. En realidad no es como que fuera distinta de sus anteriores interacciones, ahora que lo pensaba en profundidad el niño siempre pareció mirarlo con temor, expresión que un momento Clark incluso se sintió complacido de obtener.

Quizás si era un matón… y ahora por sus errores su padre tendría que seguir pasando por las quimioterapias.

_“¿No has pensado que quizás- solo quizás, te dibujaba porque ama como desafías la ley de la gravedad surcando el cielo, que quizás quería ser aquello que siempre profesas_ _pero que ejecutas de manera sesgada? ¿Qué quizás es solo un niño mas que te admira y soñaba con el gran Superman salvando gatitos de los estúpidos arboles?”_

_“Bueno, cuando eras niño me explicaron que los colores y la forma de dibujar son importantes, y se ve la felicidad en estos ¿no crees? Parece que alguien te admiraba mucho”_

Levantandose instintivamente recorre la sala para llegar a su cuarto, sino se equivocaba habia dejado la carpeta con de dibujos en su mesita de noche junto a varios borradores de las noticias de hace dos días por lo que entrado a este se detiene en seco mirando hacia el lugar vacío, perfectamente ordenado.

¿Acaso Lois? Pensó repentinamente preocupado para lanzarse al mueble en cuestión abriendo cajones, moviendo las cosas para cerrarlo, sacar su celular y llamar tan rápido que no recuerda haber marcado el numero.

“¿Sí?” pregunta con tono divertido al otro lado del teléfono.

“¿Tomaste una carpeta con papeles que estaba en el mueble de mi habitación?” pregunto directamente.

“Tienes que ser mas especifico porque tome varias carpetas y papeles del mueble de tu habitación, ¿Qué parte del desastre no quedo claro?” indica Lois divertida e ignorante como lo pone de los nervios.

Tiene que respirar un momento.

“Una carpeta que contenía dibujos, dibujos de un niño” especifica bien modulado.

“Ahh…los rayones en el papel, si…los recuerdo, no se porque los conservas quiero decir esta bien que los niños te lo den pero son basura que ocupa espacio Clark-”

“¿Dónde los dejaste?” interrumpe frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Lois da un resoplido, Clark se la puede imaginar poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“Los bote Clark” informa haciendo a su corazón detenerse.

“¿Qué?” respira a lo que Lois repite que los boto, volviendo a retomar su idea anterior que Clark no escucha porque le cuelga y corre hasta los basureros para detenerse cuando se topa con la casera a mitad de la escalera. La señora Smith lo conocía desde que llego a metrópolis a trabajar y Clark se llevaba muy bien con ella ya que le recordaba un poco a su madre por lo que contesta que va buscar algo a la basura cuando esta le pregunto que a donde iba con tanta prisa.

“Oh querido, la basura paso hace unas horas, ya se llevaron todo” informa haciéndolo detener al final de la escalera.

Volteando lentamente la expresión de la mujer cae al ver su rostro aunque él no sepa que esta mostrando. ¿tristeza? ¿Por qué eran solo unos dibujos del chico que hace unos instante llamaba clon.

“¿Algo importante Clark?” pregunta a lo que él contesta que unos dibujos hecho por un niño “oh…bueno, puedes pedirle que te haga otro, los niños aman dibujar” comenta ella con una sonrisa animada.

Pero eso seria imposible, porque no es un niño, al menos ya no y aquel pensamiento de alguna manera lo hace sentir como que ha perdido algo que nunca noto. Había perdido algo…algo que tal como esos dibujos no podía recuperar.

_“¿No has pensado que quizás- solo quizás, te dibujaba porque ama como desafías la ley de la gravedad surcando el cielo, que quizás quería ser aquello que siempre profesas pero que ejecutas de manera sesgada? ¿Qué quizás es solo un niño mas que te admira y soñaba con el gran Superman salvando gatitos de los estúpidos arboles?”_

Él había fallado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba pegando el doc en la pagina cuando me di cuenta que las correcciones gramaticales que había hecho no se habían guardado :( así que me disculpo por algún posible error de escritura.  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	14. Esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Lex intenta mentir y Conner quiere ser mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! traigo un nuevo capitulo.  
> Espero que les guste :D

“HOLAAAAAAA, ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUIIII?” pregunto Conner hablándole al aire y dando vueltas por el lugar mientras Henry lo observaba desde unos metros atrás con las manos en la espalda.

“Luthor esto no está dando resultando” indico después de unos cinco minutos transcurridos haciéndolo detenerse en seco para voltear y acercarse molesto al chico.

“¿así? Fíjate que no me di cuenta” suelta recibiendo un ceño fruncido de Henry para volver a pasearse por el lugar repitiendo el patrón de llamado.

Le tomo cinco rondas para caer en la cuenta de que no estaba resultando. ¿Cómo la gente hacia estas cosas? ¿acaso las brujas no lo encuentran o algo así? ¿quizás esas son las personas que leen las cartas? ¿aunque como sabían cual es cuál?

“Quizás debiste de haberle preguntado a la liga”

“Henry, estoy perfectamente bien contigo a mi lado” suelta de manera automática y segura.

Porque no va a estar con Superman en su espalda, claro que no. Piensa horrorizado para detenerse en seco cuando se da cuenta de algo.

¿Acaso hay más niebla que antes?

Mira alrededor observando con cautela la extraña bruma a su alrededor que se extiende en el área de sus piernas y parece estar tomando fuerza. Esto es repentino, puede ser una trampa. Preocupado voltea para mirar a Henry y decirle que lo mejor será juntarse sin embargo su guardaespaldas ya no está donde lo había dejado hace menos de un minuto.

“¡Henry!” exclama mirando hacia todos lados.

Extiende su presencia lo más posible con esperanza de encontrarlo o sentirlo, pero no ocurre nada, era como si el chico hubiese desaparecido del lugar o quizás fue Conner el que se movió, de todas maneras, el separarse no era una buena idea y de tan solo pensarlo se arrepentía de venir sin copia de seguridad. Sacando su celular piensa en llamar a su padre e incluso a bat solicitando refuerzo, pero se detiene cuando ve la barra de señal directa a cero.

¿Qué clase de magia era esta?

“Hola joven Luthor” saluda una voz femenina haciéndolo voltear. Era la misma que le había hablado y provenía de una mujer joven, casi similar a su edad, de largo cabello blanco y estatura más baja que le sonreía de una manera molesta, esa clase de sonrisas de superioridad que definitivamente odiaba porque nadie, absolutamente nadie le sonreía de esa manera.

“¿Quién eres?” pregunta Conner sin quitarle la mirada.

“Vaya, y siempre escuche que los Luthor eran el epitome de la educación” se burló.

“Depende mucho de la persona” explica “tú me metiste en problemas” acusa a lo que la mujer hace un puchero de lastima.

“Oh cielo, lo siento tanto. ¿Esos héroes te trataron mal?” pregunta como si Conner fuese un niño lloroso.

Él entrecierra los ojos, la mujer parece captar la señal de que no está para juegos.

“¿Qué eres?”

“Oh cherry mi nombre real no importa, pero para ti soy Circe”

“¿Circe?” pregunta levantando una ceja para después soltar algo sobre tenía que ser obra de una bruja, ignorando a la mujer al frente.

Su padre odia a las brujas y tenía sus razones bien fundamentadas para aquello, la magia era algo cumplida, compleja, fuera de control, si alguien te hechizaba era muy, muy poco probable que tú mismo puedas solucionarlo sin la ayuda de alguien especializado en el tema lo que por ende te hacia dependiente a los hechiceros y ¿Cómo saber que ellos solucionaran el trabajo y no te hechizaran de vuelta?

“¿De dónde trajiste los gusanos?”

“Un poco por allí, un poco por allá” contesta vagamente balanceándose a medida de sus palabras aumentando su frustración “Sin embargo esto no tiene por qué mantenerse así, el caos es muy interesante verlo pero pierde su interés con el paso del tiempo. No hay nada como hacer las cosas por uno mismo y tengo asuntos pendientes con miembros particulares de la liga de la justicia”

“¿Y me dices todo esto por?” pregunta cansado del monologo del villano.

“Porque ambos detestamos a Superman-”

“Wow sabrina yo no dije eso-” interrumpe levantando las manos.

“Circe” corrige en tono aburrido.

“Da igual”

La mujer le da una mirada molesta.

“Escucha, Superman puede ser un patán, pero no quiero destruir las cosas ni poner el mundo de cabeza, era muy feliz, algo corto de tiempo, pero feliz en mi vida antes que tú y tus gusanos raros llegaran a entrometerse en mi vida así que te pido, que, por favor, te busques a otro ayudante porque yo no sirvo de minion de nadie” explica recibiendo una suave sonrisa.

“No lo entiendes ¿verdad?” pregunta y Conner da una mirada en blanco “mi objetivo principal es acabar es llamar la atención de alguien importante y no puedo hacerlo si tengo a la liga de justicia en medio, y lo único que me impide librarme de ellos es Superman, el ser más poderoso e invencible del mundo hasta que, llegaste tú. Su hijo, su sangre alguien capaz de hacerle frente”

“Mira, si todo eso fuera cierto, déjame decirte que no hago mucho y aunque lo hiciese ¿por qué tendría que trabajar contigo para poner el mundo en llamas?”

“Porque los verdaderos héroes como los llamas no existen, Batman no ayuda a los desvalidos de su ciudad ubicados en las zonas más pobres al servicio de los abusadores, solo atiende a los llamados dignos de su atención ¿entonces para que existir si después de todo toma sus decisiones como si fuese un Dios?, Superman no diferencia lo gris cuando el mundo mismo no es una utopía dividida en colores de blanco y negro. Tú mismo eres la prueba de ellos, tú puedes verlo día a día de la mano de Lex Luthor” pronuncia y Conner se encuentra apretando los dientes inconscientemente “¿acaso no tu padre, ese que te crio y te amo, es catalogado como un villano, acosado constantemente por aquellos que se denominan héroes aun cuando no ha realizado ningún crimen a mayor escala desde que estas bajo su poder? Y sin embargo, los héroes lo miran con asco, ¿Quién se encarga del crimen y el tráfico de droga en crimen alley en Gotham?, ¿Quién se encarga de los delincuentes más peligrosos pero humanos en metrópolis?” pregunta manteniendo un segundo de silencio “no son los héroes, ellos solo te miran desde el cielo, una amenaza potencial y cuando todo esto haya terminado ¿crees que Superman te respaldara?, el será quien primero empuñe la daga que te asesinara” informa apuntándolo con la mano para girarla y tenderla en una solicitud de acuerdo “pero conmigo, puedes hacer más, puedes alcanzar tu máximo potencial, podemos crear un mundo aceptable para ambos”

“No” responde decidido.

Circe hace un sonido pensativo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con atención.

“Veo, pero recuerda esto, aun cuando todos los que tengas te den la espalda, yo seguiré aquí, esperando” anuncia sonriente para ser envueltos por una nube negra “mientras tanto, diviértete con mis amados amigos”

Unos segundos después la niebla se dispersa y Conner se encuentra en un lugar que desconoce.

“¿Dónde-estas?” pregunta Henry molesto por el teléfono que justamente tiene señal.

Conner hace un sonido pensativo mirando al redor curioso, buscando algún punto de referencia.

“Pues…no lo sé, dímelo tú”

\-----------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------

“Una bruja” salto Batman con ese tono aserrado.

“Sip”

“Que quiere destruir a la liga”

“Sip”

“Y te quería reclutar”

“Sip”

Batman se queda en silencio unos segundos mientras toda la liga alrededor se sienta pensativa incluido Superman justo al lado del bat con Conner en el extremo contrario. Muy lejos del hombre cuya mirada no se veía tan intimidante y asesina como antes ¿habrá ocurrido algo? El cambio en su expresión fue suficiente para levantar las banderas de advertencia en la mente de Conner mientras en todo el silencio buscaba posibles respuestas para tal cambio.

Las únicas personas viables en esto eran dos, quizás tres, pero la última, el señor kent estaba fuera de cuestionamiento porque de lejos podía ver que odiaba sus entrañas con una pasión que rivaliza al amor que tiene su padre por los autos de lujo. Así que solo le quedaban dos, o era Batman, que Conner dudaba porque el murciélago hacia lo que le convenía y no parecía ser su mayor fan, la cantidad de duda por conseguir el teléfono de Superman lo justifico, así que solo le quedaría una persona y esa era su padre. ¿Por qué Superman iría hablar con su padre?

Siente sus ojos agrandarse un poco para volver a su estado poker.

¿Quizás fue a reclamarle por lo ocurrido en el hospital?

“Aguarda” interrumpe flecha verde “¿para qué exactamente quería tu ayuda?” pregunta con acidez y Conner pone los ojos en blanco.

“Oh no sé…quizás para jugar a la casita club, tú sabes, son muy populares desde que la liga las promovió” respondió con acidez.

El hombre parecía que quería responderle cuando linterna intervino.

“Apoyo la moción ¿para qué te quería?”

Dios son tan molestos.

No puede evitar echarse para atrás, llevarse las manos detrás de la cabeza y soltar un despreocupado “hombre ya Conte la historia, si todos me empiezan a interrogar como si fuese el enemigo harán que su idea de una alianza suene muy agradable”

La mujer halcón y la mujer maravilla no parecen felices por su idea y j’onn como siempre actúa como el mediador entre él y la magnífica liga.

“Claramente si tiene una rivalidad con Superman Conner representa una oportunidad” explica y dicho hombre frunce el ceño con un brillo preocupado, parece que quiere decir algo, pero Conner se adelanta.

“Exacto” dice apuntando hacia j’onn para sacar un pastel de la bandeja que Henry le ofrece y que Flash también aprovecha de tomar “¿alguien mas quiere ponerse a la fila del interrogatorio o j’onn necesita repetirlo?” pregunto para el resto de los integrantes cruzándose de piernas en una pose similar a como se sentó su padre esa primera reunión.

“Aun así nos estamos perdiendo algo importante” remarca Batman con las manos unidas y los codos sobre la mesa.

Toda la liga incluido Conner lo miran confundidos.

“Ella quiere captar la atención de alguien más”

Conner abre sus ojos sorprendido, ¡se le había olvidado eso!

“La cuestión aquí es ¿Quién es esta persona y por qué quiere contactarla?” pregunta tirando la duda al viento mientras todos en su mente intentan encontrar una respuesta “Me comunicare con Santana, quizás ella pueda tener alguna manera de rastrear a la bruja”

Conner frunce el ceño curioso.

“¿La magia se puede rastrear?” le pregunta a j’onn quien le responde que depende mucho de la clase del hechicero “interesante” murmura sin prestar atención al plan de Batman. Si las brujas podían rastrear magia entre ellas ¿él podía sentir esa magia? ¿manipularla sin ser un brujo?

Mmm necesita probar eso.

En fin.

“¿Listo chico?” pregunta flash animado.

Ese hombre es demasiado energético incluso para Conner.

“Claro, porque amo cazar gusanos gigantes que pueden comerme” responde con sarcasmo levantándose de la silla y siguiendo al hombre y a la mujer halcón afuera.

\----------------------------------------------------////-----------------------------------------------------

“Bieeen…” pronuncia pensativo con un marcador rojo. Frente a él, el mapa espera para sus acusaciones.

Se quita su guante para mejor identificación, respira, se centra y empieza a rayar 

En total se deshicieron de unos diez gusanos de diferente tamaño, la mayoría aplastado por el gran maso de la mujer halcón con muchos golpes de un lado a otro mientras flash los electrocutaba con rayos.

“Nunca creí que diría esto, pero extraño intimidar a los empresarios de mi padre” pronuncia lustrándose los zapatos. Esta vez tenían una punta de una superficie brillante mientras el resto era de un tono matizado sin brillos. Él amaba esta clase de zapatos.

Dejando por cerrado el día, indico cinco posiciones más de posibles ex nidos, gracias al pesticida que él y su padre crearon. Pasando a informarle a j’onn que volvería a su casa a pasar la noche se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar.

¿Qué podría decir? Él era un hijo de papá y por ende extrañaba la presencia refrescante de su padre. Dándole las buenas noches al marciano camino en dirección a la salida, donde Henry lo estaría esperando con el auto para detenerse en seco por el pasillo.

Superman estaba al final de este.

Girando, pegándose a la pared de un pasillo lateral a este que formaba una L con el actual, lanza miradas hacia Superman, inclinándose un poco de manera que solo su cabeza se asoma levemente para volver a esconderse.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Y acaso no tenía super visión por lo que fácilmente podría verlo?

Esperando que el hombre se fuera como si fuese alguna clase de ex toxico espero unos segundos, pero ¡NO, se iba!

Le hecho una mirada molesta.

Vamos super vete, no quiere pasar por allí con él ahí ¿no tiene algo que hacer? ¿rescatar gatitos de los árboles?

Pero aun permaneció allí, es más, parecía estar esperando a alguien. ¿quizás una reunión con Batman? No es como que no se hicieran amistades en la liga, Conner era la oveja negra del lugar por lo que su único “amigo” seria j’onn, aunque el marciano era amigable con todo el mundo por lo que en teoría estaba solo.

Tratando de callar esa parte psicótica de su cerebro corriendo en círculos y gritando ¡¡es una trampa!! Conner espero un minuto más para finalmente decidir que no quería quedarse a pasar la noche acá, por lo que salió del pasillo, encaminándose al lugar al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular para pretender no mirar al hombre que pasaría de largo, enviándole un mensaje a Henry diciendo que lo viniera a buscar a la entrada que el otro chico respondió con un “voy” seguido de “¿ocurrió algo?” que Conner no alcanzo a responde porque una mano pesada y cálida se poso en su hombro.

OMG

Sabe que volteo a mirar al hombre con el giro mas lento de ojos y cabeza en el mundo, pero no podía creer que esto esté pasando.

Superman de inmediato retiro la mano.

¿Quizás fue un acto reflejo?

Ambos se miran conscientemente incomodos y Conner quiere solo salir corriendo, pero esa parte luthoriana en él, metida a historias griegas y romanas, se niega a ser mal educado así que suelta un “uh…¿puedo…ayudar en algo?” que lo hace querer patearse.

GRACIAS, PAPÁ por criar a un hijo tan educado.

Superman se ve incomodo incluso se mueve nervioso.

“…No…nada…” suelta con dificultad para mirar el piso.

Luchando por no fruncir el ceño Conner trata de decidirse si debía de profundizar en ello o no, Superman actuando raro puede ser un peligro, pero no tenia ganas de exponerse más a la presencia del hombre por lo que simplemente lanzo un inseguro “de acuerdo” para encontrar a Henry entrando por el pasillo.

El chico rubio, aunque tenia una mirada seria, lo miro los segundos suficientes con sus ojos fijos para que Conner captara el mensaje de “¿Qué ocurre?” que contesto levantando las cejas y lanzando una mirada rápida a Superman, dirección que el otro chico siguió con ojos fríos para voltear y acompañarlo a la salida.

\-------------------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------

“Superman estaba raro” comenta curioso sentándose en la mesa junto a su padre con una pizza entre ambos.

“¿Así?” pregunta su padre y Conner capta algo por su tono, un ligero toque de satisfacción y molestia, que lo hace detenerse y mirar al hombre entrecerrando sus ojos sospechoso.

“¿Qué hiciste?”

“Nada” responde demasiado rápido “¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?”

Conner deja sus servicios para sentarse derecho en la silla.

“Primero, respondiste muy rapidez. Segundo intentas fingir inocencia”

“NO intento fingir inocencia-”

“Claro que sí” interrumpe con una mirada reprochadora.

“Por supuesto que no”

“Papáá” pronuncia en advertencia.

El hombre se limpia la boca con una servilleta casi ocultado una mueca.

“Puede ser que yo…haya hablado un poco con él” responde de manera insegura y Conner pide que por favor explique “el padre de Clark está enfermo, tiene-tenía un cáncer terminal, y al parecer tu pequeño accidente lo curo un poco” informa despreocupadamente.

¿Qué él curo el cáncer?

“¿Es una broma?” su papá le lanza una mirada de yo no bromeo sobre esas cosas “aguarda, ¿y entonces que quería?”

“Quería que ayudaras a curar a su padre, al menos lo que le falta de cáncer y yo le dije que podía meterse su pedido por-”

“No quiero saberlo” interviene Conner levantando su mano.

Su padre le da una mirada divertida para seguir comiendo.

Así que había ayudado en la curación del señor Kent respecto al cáncer. Eso era algo sorprendente, por años esta enfermedad a afectado a la población, cientos de científicos trabajan día y noche por encontrar una cura, pero Conner solo tenía que poner su mano en la espalda del hombre y comenzaría a sanarlo.

Era irreal. Pensó mirando su mano.

Y Superman quería su ayuda.

Debería ser natural darle la espalda, una pequeña porción de karma o realidad al último hijo de kryptón después de haber estado atormentándolo y mirándolo mal durante todo este tiempo. Una decisión fácil, pero ¿y si los papeles se invirtieran? Actualmente es el padre quien necesita la ayuda de Conner ¿pero si Conner necesitara la ayuda del padre? El hombre tenia un rencor profundo y oscuro para su familia, él había sido testigo de eso cuando fue al hospital entonces, en otra vida, en otro mundo ¿lo hubieran ayudado a él, Conner Luthor?

“Lo hare” anuncio atrayendo la atención de su padre “ayudare a sanar a Jonathan Kent”

\-----------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------

La mujer de peinado desordenado y ojeras de bajo de sus ojos le dio una mirada cansada y desconfiada.

“¿Ustedes no son algo jóvenes para ser veterinarios?”

Dándole su sonrisa más encantadora le informa que la veterinaria ha estado a tope de consultas últimamente por lo que se encuentra enviado a sus mejores practicantes. El uniforme de color verde y blanco con una patita en el pecho y su peluca colorín de inmediato llaman la atención de un niño que pasa corriendo, quizás seis años, que grita al interior que llego el veterinario sin ningún pudor.

La mujer les da una sonrisa avergonzada.

“Lo lamento mis hijos han estado muy ansiosos con todo esto” se disculpa para abrir más su puerta en una invitación silenciosa que Conner y Henry aceptan para caminar por alrededor de la casa.

“¿Y dónde está el pequeño-” se detiene en medio del camino para mirar al san bernardo echado en el piso, rodeado de aproximadamente tres niños de distintas edades que lo acarician, le hablan y apenas ven a Conner se lanza hacia a él preguntando un montón de cosas sobre animales “angelito” murmura para echar una mirada a Henry quien a su vez le echa una mirada a una libreta que tiene

“Dijiste que era un chihuahua” susurra entre diente a Henry acercándose a él para guardar la libreta con cara de poker.

“En el registro salía como un chihuahua, pero sin duda te servirá para practicar” responde y Conner le da un puchero.

Nunca había tenido un perro, y aunque lo niegue, lo ponen un poco nervioso los perros tan grandes.

“¿Hay algún problema?” pregunta la madre curiosa que lo hace de inmediato soltar un “no, nada” muy encantador.

“Compañero Henry ¿Qué tal si lleva a él paciente-”

“LA paciente” corrige una niña de dos coletas.

“LA paciente a la camioneta” pide con una sonrisa para darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida mientras Henry y la perra intercambian una mirada.

“¿Se va a morir?” pregunta el niño numero dos con un puchero.

Conner y la madre intercambian una mirada incomoda.

“No claro que no, ellos solo…le harán un chequeo” responde la señora tratando de tranquilizarla “Fiona es muy anciana, a menudo no se mueve mucho de allí así que no se si ponga mucho de su parte para acompañarlos al vehículo” informo con una sonrisa empática por el problema.

“¡Por favor, no dejes que se muera!” pidió la niña de coletas aferrándose a su delantal.

No puede evitar soltar un “la traeremos de regreso, no deben de preocuparse” para tranquilizarlos.

Metiéndose a la camioneta equipada con una mesa y una instrumentaría de decoración espera unos instantes hasta que cree que Henry no podrá con el animal, cuando dicha persona entra con el san bernardo en sus brazos.

“¿Qué? ¿no quiso caminar?”

“NO la traje voluntariamente en brazos como una damisela” suelta Henry con un tono sarcástico y los dientes apretados.

Conner le da una sonrisa divertida.

“Claro” responde desconfiado “siempre supe que eras un caballero muy en el fondo” suelta recibiendo una mirada molesta del otro chico.

Con la perra acostada en el piso, Henry lo observo con las manos en la cadera mientras se agachaba y acariciaba lentamente la cabeza del animal.

“Mano a la obra entonces” agachándose se quita los guantes para obtener un mayor contacto y una mejor idea de a que se enfrenta.

Extendiendo su presencia más allá de su persona física sintió cada musculo, hueso, nervio, vena y sobre todo aquello que trato de rastrear que no era normal, encontrándose con varias masas de células cuya composición estaba ligeramente más alterada que el resto. Dejándose llevar como en el hospital, se concentro en arreglar lo que no calzaba en el gran rompecabezas de la vida canina.

\---------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono de Clark lo hizo detenerse en seco de camino a la salida. Tenia una entrevista con Lois a una mujer que poseía veinte gatos en su departamento.

“Hola mamá ¿ha ocurrido algo?” pregunto mirando a Lois subirse a la camioneta.

“Clark, será mejor que vengas” pronuncio su madre asustándolo de manera horrible.

¿Había pasado algo malo?

¿Su padre había tenido una decaída?

Dejando a Lois sola, quien le envió una mirada molesta al respecto, se alejó para despegar hacia el cielo, llegando en tan solo unos minutos para sentirse sin aire al reconocer el automóvil ubicado a fuera de la granja. Si estas circunstancias fueran distintas y estuvieran más de diez años atrás, en el pasado, con Clark de quince llegando de cualquier otro lado, el sentimiento seria mucho más brillante pero ahora, solo es una pequeña luz, casi como una luciérnaga, brillando solitaria en un símbolo de esperanza que aumenta y aumenta cuando entra a la casa y encuentra planta principal vacía.

“Estamos arriba Clark” pronuncio su madre.

Voz que siguió hasta la habitación matrimonial donde se encontró con Lex y su madre de pie junto a la pared. El otro hombre ni siquiera le dedico una mirada como saludo por lo que incomodo prefirió pasar a prestarle atención a su padre que estaba acostado en la cama, tal como lo dejo la ultima vez, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al parecer aguantando dolor o incomodidad, mientras el chico estaba con las manos a centímetros de él moviendo sus dedos.

Los minutos pasaron, nadie se movió hasta que de repente el chico se detuvo y su padre suelta un suspiro relajando su cuerpo.

“¿Listo?” pregunto Lex con los brazos cruzados.

“Hemos terminado” anuncio el chico caminando hacia Lex para mirar a su madre “de todas maneras es importante que se realice un escáner para asegurarnos que no quede nada, me avisa cualquier cosa” indica sacando una tarjetita para entregársela.

“De acuerdo, muchas gracias” suelta su madre con ojos llorosos tomandola.

“Fue un placer verla señora Kent” suelta Lex recibiendo un abrazo de su madre quien responde con “un igual” para proceder a felicitarlo por tener un muchacho tan guapo y educado.

“Lo has criado bien Lex” felicita y Lex se ve brevemente incomodo, sin saber como responder aparte de “un gracias” para hacerle una señal a Conner quien repite el patrón de despedida recibiendo un abrazo aún más fuerte.

Podría ir y hacer algo, pero se sentía…incomodo, forzado, así que espero viendo a Conner pasar por el pasillo sin mirarlo y después a Lex dándole una mirada fría.

Su madre dijo algo sobre ir a dejarlos al auto y Clark no pudo sentirse mas agradecido de la excusa de respaldo. Acompañándolos desde atrás, observo con atención a ambos caminar hacia el lujoso automóvil.

Él tenia que decir algo, debía hacerlo, es lo mínimo por el gran regalo que le han dado.

“Conner” llamo lo más seguro que podía, haciendo que el chico se detuviera con la puerta del auto abierta, dispuesto a meterse a dentro. “gracias”.

“No lo hice por ti” soltó haciéndolo sentir extrañamente deprimido al respecto.

Lo sabía. Clark no merecía algo como esto, no de este chico.

Pero aun así…él lo había hecho, había venido.

“Aun así…gracias, mi padre es una de las personas más importante que tengo” informa con sinceridad y trata de no sentir decepcionado cuando no consigue una respuesta corporal o verbal.

Solo una mirada en blanco.

Hubo un tiempo. Hace muchos años atrás que Clark podría leer esos ojos. Después de todo eran los mismos de Lex, pero ahora con la situación frente a él, cae en cuenta que ha perdido un tesoro importante y no puede evitar sentirse vacío al respecto.

Sin dar más palabra al respecto Conner se mete dentro del auto, con Lex ya esperándolo en el interior, cierra la puerta y Mercy enciende los motores alejándose de la granja por el camino de tierra que Clark sigue hasta que se pierden en la distancia.

Esto debería sentirse como una victoria, pero el sentimiento es solo un fantasma en su alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	15. Humano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Clark recibe un buen susto y los problemas para Conner no terminan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! traigo un nuevo capitulo y según los comentarios del otro trabajo he adjuntado una pequeña sorpresa que espero les guste :)

Darse por vencido sonaba mal y no calzaba del todo con su situación actual porque tampoco es que hubiera intentado mejorarla, así que el termino adecuado podría denominarse aceptar su realidad. Su padre estaba sano incluso había vuelto a retomar el campo porque según sus palabras "un granjero no era nada sino podía cosechar", aunque su madre le haya dado un seño fruncido from la entrada del pórtico de su casa, por lo que las cosas diferentes vuelto lentamente a la normalidad, salía más seguido como Superman a patrullar e incluso asistía a todas las misiones en que se solicitara su presencia con los gusanos, lo que conllevaba a encontrar con el chico.

Conner.

Sus encuentros era incomodos, quería huir lo más posible de allí, pero contrariamente quería quedarse, no se entiende a sí mismo, ya le había agradecido y quedo bien claro con la actitud de Conner que no tenía ningún interés en él, además que Lex lo había amenazado, en su último encuentro, con tomar acciones si no los dejaba en paz, y él no tenía ganas de arriesgarse.

Sin embargo… no podía evitar sentir una motivación interna por hablarle al niño.

"¿Y ahora que te detuvo?" pregunto Lois mirándolo con curiosidad cuando llego una hora tarde al trabajo.

“No sé…” pronuncio confundido ordenando sus pertenencias.

Se había levantado en su horario normal, media hora antes, no era necesario tanta anticipación de tiempo ya que con su velocidad mejorada podía arreglarse en tan solo segundos, pero esta vez se había sentido inusualmente apagado, como si le faltara tomar sol, se movía más lento de lo habitual, incluso su interacción con las cosas que le rodeaban se sintió más real que una simple imitación de un golpe y no se había sobrepasado en ninguna misión como para llegar a un límite, solo tenía unos cuatro días desde que recobro su nivel de tareas no podía ser sobrecarga de trabajo.

Lois le dio una mirada preocupada contestándole en tono despreocupado que saliera a tomar sol en su próximo receso a lo que asintió.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" pregunta sentado junto a Lois.

Después de unos segundos no había podido evitar enfermarse de los nervios debido a su reciente peinado, incluso Jimmy había comentado al respecto también descolocado, como el resto de sus compañeros, consiguiendo un piñizco de Lois y una mirada suplicante por parte de él que por favor lo ignorara. Se sintió como si estuviera en el infierno.

Ese era el territorio de Lex no el suyo.

"Bueno, debido a que cierta persona hizo mi mañana más feliz" lanzo una mirada a Clark quien puso los ojos en blanco "me tome la libertad de conseguir una entrevista exclusiva para nosotros"

Tuvo que echarse para atrás y mirar con sospecha a Lois.

"¿Quién?"

La mujer le sonrió emocionada, esto no era buen augurio.

"Conner Luthor"

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------- // ---------------------------------- -------------

Conner raramente daba entrevistas, podía ser fotografiado incluso posar para las cámaras, respuesta que esta inscrita en su alma desde que a los once años modelo para una campaña de una marca de ropa reconocida mundialmente y cuyo dueño estaba sacando una nueva rama, específicamente para un publico infantil / adolescente, necesitando un modelo.

_"Lex, ¡tu hijo es perfecto!"_ había dicho la mujer con acento extraño y al día siguiente uno de los pisos de Lexcorp parecía sacado de un estudio de modas.

Pero no daba entrevistas muy seguido ya que su padre valoraba que la prensa le diera su espacio, por lo que solo tenia algunas cuantas de la infancia y adolescencia hechas para crearse una imagen, una vez establecido en el mercado como el educado y encantador hijo de Lex Luthor y una futura promesa para Lexcorp dejo de prestarle atención a esa necesidad social.

"Buenas tardes" saludo al otro hombre en el ascensor que lo miro en shock mientras él y Henry se metían al lugar "¿algún piso en especial?" pregunto con el dedo a milímetros de los botones.

“E-el tres” tartamudeo nervioso.

Presionando el botón Conner se arregló mientras tanto su vestimenta, había venido simple hoy, no es bueno presentar todas las cartas a una mujer como Lois Lane ya que si ella siente que le da mucha importancia de seguro intentara otra entrevista o sacarle provecho a algo que Conner dice.

“Mi padre tiene suerte que lo ame” suelta con molestia ganando una breve mirada de Henry quien estaba en la Tablet.

En un Origen Lane había ido por su padre, pero debido a que Conner ha estado encargándose de otras actividades su tiempo se ha visto reducido drásticamente por lo que estuvo muy feliz de entregarle la antorcha con un “es tu primera entrevista de adulto” muy lloroso, lagrimas de cocodrilo, seguido de su infaltable “más vale que la prepares porque estaré al pendiente” que era una amenaza implícita de no sueltes nada importante porque te exiliare a Smallville.

“¿Algo que deba saber?”

“¿Aparte de que Lane tiene un compañero, el señor Clark Kent, es bastante temida y según los informes no tiene reparos en conseguir lo que quiere por los métodos incorrectos?”

Hm…él podía simpatizar con eso.

“¿Algo más que no estuviera en el expediente actual?”

“Eh…hay rumores de que esta en una relación con el señor Kent” soltó una tercera voz nerviosa tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolos voltear a ambos.

El hombre del tercer piso dio un respingo nervioso.

“¿Clark Kent?” pregunto y el hombre asintió.

Curioso.

Abrieron paso para que la persona saliera no sin antes gritarle un gracias sacando la cabeza por el ascensor.

“¿Algo mal?” pregunto Henry con sospecha.

Sí, lo era.

Lane no es de ir por peces chicos en el mar, no cuando tiene una obsesión insana por un tal alienígena que vuela en colores en primarios en la ciudad, lo sabe, nadie salta de un balcón para llamar su atención, por lo que no tiene sentido que una mujer como ella este en una relación amorosa con un hombre como Clark Kent, a menos que…ella sepa que Kent es Superman, pero entonces, ¿Por qué permanecer en el rumor?

“Nada de qué preocuparse”

Con la lógica y el sentido del orgullo de Lane ella de seguro gritaría al mundo su relación, aunque fuera con el periodista Clark Kent si tiene que regocijarse a escondidas que capturo al ser de sus sueños así que ¿Por qué el hombre dijo sobre el rumor ?

Su respuesta llego en una confusión muy enorme en su ser cuando Clark Kent lo recibió afuera del ascensor con el cabello hacia atrás gelificado.

Repentinamente Conner se sintió como un vago con sus rizos salvajes.

Quizás no fue buena idea venir tan casual.

“Joven Conner, que gusto verlo” soltó sup-clark kent.

Su cerebro se sintió un poco en caos.

“Bien” respondió sin pensar, dándose cuenta de inmediato que eso no calzaba como respuesta haciendo que el señor Kent lo mirara totalmente descolocado.

Uh ...

Henry detrás de él se aclaró la garganta.

“Lo que el joven Luthor quiso decir es que también esta gustoso de verlo” explico con tono educado y Conner asintió con rapidez.

“¡Exacto! Claro, eso, en fin ¿Dónde esta la señorita Lane? ”Pregunto ansioso.

Alguien acabe esta masacre por favor.

Lastimamente Clark Kent hace una mueca que Conner nunca en su vida había visto y con ese peinado se veía tan raro, lo estaba poniendo de nervios, quizás podía pagarle a alguien para que le arroje un balde de agua para quitarle ese permanente.

"Si ... Lois acaba de salir a comprar un café"

"¿Qué?" suelta indignado.

Un empleado que pasaba cerca de una mirada con últimamente al señor Kent para dar media vuelta probablemente buscando un lugar seguro.

"¿A donde?"

“A un café de unas cuadras, vendrá pronto” tranquiliza el señor Kent y Conner suspira aliviado, ya veía que la mujer se largaba a otro estado y él se había preparado por nada “sígueme, vamos a una oficina para preparar las cosas” indico el señor Kent.

La oficina era como un dejavu de aquellas entrevistas de niño. Dos sillas separadas, enmarcadas por focos de luz. Acomodándose en una de las ellas, cruzo una pierna sobre otra y poniendo sus manos sobre estas esperando pacientemente e ignorando al elefante en la habitación.

Él era bueno en esto, podía hacerlo, cerrar la boca no soltar un comentario.

“Lindo peinado” se encontró pronunciando para morderse la lengua de inmediato.

Detrás de él escucho a Henry soltar algo muy similar a un resoplido.

El señor Kent lo miraba en shock.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Él no quería decir eso, bueno, sí quería decir eso por algo lo dijo, pero se suponía que no lo dijera porque su cerebro ya había pasado la edad de no tener filtro en la boca, y no fue una buena época, aun recordaba la cara impactada de su padre cuando lo llevo a jugar bolos y de un momento a otro Conner menciono que se parecían ambos.

Su padre ... y la bola de bolos ...

Sí… él no sabía que pensaba en ese momento solo sabía que era muy suicida.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto el señor Kent con mirada desconfiada como si el mismo no se lo creyera y Conner respondió un “eh…” sin saber si debía hablar en serio o no.

Gracias al cielo Lane decidió alegrarlos con su presencia entrando con un ruidoso y despreocupado ya llegué para tomar el asiento de al lado del señor Kent mientras un chico de tez oscura traía una cámara.

Activando el interruptor modo Luthoriano Conner puso su mejor sonrisa encantadora que Lane ni observo prestando atención a unas notas que tenía en sus manos.

“Bien, comenzamos” anuncio Lane para encender su propio interruptor y darle una mirada coqueta mientras cruzada seductoramente su pierna.

Conner intento no hacer una mueca.

El señor Kent no pudo no evitar enviar una mirada con un brillo de reproche a su compañera que la mujer ignoro.

"Hola Conner, ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta de manera agradable como si fueran unos amigos de toda la vida.

Él podía jugar este juego.

"Bien señorita Lane, ¿y usted?"

"Oh, santo cielo, llámame Lois, eso de señorita Lane es tan formal y aquí te conocemos de toda la vida" suelta con tono divertido "¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeño?, ¿Nuestra primera entrevista?"

Oh claro que la recordaba.

“Por supuesto que sí, dije que tenias unos zapatos muy lindos” respondió con inclinando su cabeza. Los recordaba, eran de un perfecto rojo que combinaba su labial.

"OH, sí, también me dijiste que era una mujer muy guapa"

"Bueno, pero eso no va al tema Lois" interrumpe el señor Kent con una sonrisa divertida al parecer tomando por sorpresa a su compañera quien lo mira unos segundos confundida.

Segundo que el señor Kent aprovecho para comenzar con las preguntas.

"Joven Luthor ha tomado cursos universitarios, adelantaste una carrera de negocios y la sacaste en un periodo corto, sin embargo, hay rumores que planeas estudiar medicina ¿Qué dices de aquello?"

Conner quiere darle una mirada sarcástica de “rumores” pero se mantiene intacto.

“OH bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Después de ver una maratón de series de medicina cualquiera se siente influenciado a estudiar esa rama, en lo personal me llama la atención, pero más en el área científica, investigar la composición molecular o trabajar en la creación de antídotos”

“¿Y Lex que opina de eso? Porque los Luthor por generaciones han sido empresarios”

Lanza una risa divertida “pues mi papá es el más emocionado de todos, incluso más emocionado que yo quien aun ni siquiera lo he decidido”

“¿Algún motivo en específico?” interrumpe Lane “quiero decir, Lex tiene cientos de médicos y científicos a su disposición, ¿Puede ser que quiera sacar algún beneficio de aquello?” pregunta Lane golpeando el verdadero fin de esta entrevista.

Acusarlo y sacar información, como siempre ha sido y es deber de Conner dirigirla hacia el lado contrario.

“¿Beneficio? Oh señorita Lane tiene un gran sentido del humor, como usted misma dijo mi padre tiene cientos de científicos y médicos a su disposición además de eso, no se enferma, él se ve tan fresco como una lechuga” suelta divertido agitando su mano sin evitar fijar sus ojos en la mujer cuyas arrugas alrededor de los ojos comienzan a notarse “incluso es la envidia de algunos” suelta con un subtono malicioso.

Lane le lanza una mirada de advertencia y el señor Kent ese aclara la garganta.

“Con el paso del tiempo las tareas de Lex se han visto disminuidas, incluso varios socios comerciales apuntan a un futuro retiro ¿Qué piensas de aquello?”

Patrañas, Conner pedirá esa lista de socios, en realidad espera que Henry ya las esté buscando.

“Es verdad que me he encargado de varias tareas de Lexcorp, pero no hay luces de un traspaso de poder, sinceramente no tengo ningún interés en robarle el protagonismo a mi padre, él tendrá el poder de la compañía hasta que él mismo lo estime conveniente y déjeme decirle señor Kent que no hay presión para aquello”

“Hemos conversado sobre tu futuro y el futuro de Lexcorp, pero hay algo importante que nos hemos saltado” remarca Lane para después inclinarse para dar ese efecto de secretismo entre ambos “y eso es algo que todos nos morimos por saber ¿hay algún interés amoroso en tu vida?”

¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

“¿Interés amoroso?” repite con una sonrisa tiesa y Lane suelta una risa divertida consciente que esa pregunta no es parte de la entrevista.

“¡Por supuesto! Eres un joven apuesto y popular, hasta ahora no hemos tenido el placer de verte con nadie de interés, dime ¿alguna chica importante? ¿o chico? ¡sabes que a nosotros puedes contarnos todo!”

Seguro.

“No, no hay nadie”

“Difícil de creer”

“Le aseguro que no hay nadie” repite con los nervios al filo.

Jesús, necesita un vaso de café, no, de whisky, ese ingles que le robaba a su padre cuando salía en sus viajes de negocios.

“¿En serio? ¿y que nos dices de esta fotografía?” pregunta mostrándole la imagen de Henry y él tomando café en una serie de disparos que van desde estar sentados hasta que el chico se inclina sobre él en una toma que parece estar apoyado la cabeza en su hombro.

Ey ey ey ey ¡¿Quién tomo eso?!

Aguarda

¡¡¡¿ESO ESTABA EN INTERNET?!!!

“¿Es tu guardaespaldas no?” pregunta Lois mirando hacia Henry apoyado en la pared quien le entrecierra los ojos amenazantes.

“Sí” responde y los ojos de Lane se abren de una manera cómica.

“¿Entonces están saliendo?”

“¡¿Qué?!, no. ¿acaso las personas no pueden ir a tomar café?” pregunta sintiendo como se le estaba saliendo de control la entrevista.

“Nunca hemos visto a Lex Luthor tomar café con su asistente Mercy” responde Lane.

“Bueno, eso no quiere decir que esté prohibido”

Lane acerca la última toma hacia su rostro apuntando a ambos con su alargada y elegante uña roja.

“Pero aquí se ven muy cercano ¿seguro que no hay un romance por allí? ¿citas a escondidas? Puedes decirnos”

“Creo que ya dijo que no Lois” intercedió nuevamente el señor Kent ganadose una segunda mirada “y esa pregunta no estaba en el programa”

Es en este punto que la señorita Lane pide que corten la grabación para voltear a mirar al señor Kent con mirada furiosa y Conner siente su colmo.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" pregunta entre dientes.

Lane de inmediato redirige su mirada hacia él para sonreírle de manera inocente.

"Conner cariño-"

“Nada de Conner cariño, le recuerdo que tengo diecinueve años y usted esta a pasos de llegar a los cuarenta así que lo mínimo que le pido es profesionalismo” suelta con rapidez viendo una mujer impactada segundos.

“Claro Conner” suelta con una sonrisa complaciente.

El ambiente a su alrededor es tenso.

Dando inicio a la continuación se prepara para una segunda ronda.

“Así que Conner cuéntanos ¿Qué opinas de Superman? ¿Es un tema difícil conociendo la relación de tu padre con nuestro kryptoneano? ” pregunta volviendo a salirse de guion.

Bueno, es algo normal con ella.

Nuestro kryptoneano…

El señor Kent repentinamente se veía interesado.

“Superman es…” se detiene buscando palabras, pero su mente parece repentinamente en blanco “una parte esencial de nuestra comunidad”

La decepción de Lane puede caer hasta al piso. Esta seguro que ella podría corregirlo con lujo y detalles.

“¿Estas seguro que solo eso? Quiero decir”

Sí, aquí viene.

Cinco minutos de puro monologo sobre la grandeza de Superman y no puede evitar soltar lo siguiente.

“Oh vaya, señorita Lane habla de Superman como una clase de Dios, ser divino, alguien glorificado” suelta mirándose las uñas.

“¿No es así?” pregunta con un subtono de peligro.

“Bueno, solo me imagino que ocurriría si fuese un hombre común y corriente” lucha por no dar una mirada hacia el señor Kent aunque puede sentir todos los ojos en él.

La señorita Lane da una mirada sarcástica.

“Oh Conner, estamos hablando de Superman después de todo” responde en ese tono de sabio como si Conner no supiera en lo más mínimo nada.

“Claro, porque Superman, el ideal en su mente no puede ser un hombre común ¿no?”

Es aquí cuando la señorita Lane se congela de repente junto a todo su alrededor.

Quizás Conner dijo demasiado.

“En fin, ya terminé” responde poniéndose de pie.

Apenas llevaban la mitad de la entrevista, pero estaba harto de esta salida constante del guion, si Lane no puede ser profesional Conner no se rebajará a su nivel.

“E-espera aun no terminamos, ¡me quedan treinta minutos!” exclama Lane indignada y en pánico.

“Sí…pero yo ya me aburrí de un tu comportamiento informal” responde para volver a interrumpirla “por cierto, ni sueñe que Perry White no se enterara de esta clara falta de respeto a mi persona” asegura dándose media vuelta ignorando las llamada de la mujer y sus tacones para detenerse a mitad de la puerta con Henry detrás “y te queda horrible ese peinado” suelta como guinda de la torta sin especificar a quien se refiere, pero cuyo mensaje obviamente capto su receptor. 

\--------------------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------------------

No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada enojada a Lois.

“Oh por favor, no quiero escucharlo” interrumpe ella recogiendo sus notas.

“y ese es el problema Lois nunca me escuchas” responde enojado.

“¿Yo no te escucho? ¿y qué hay de tú escuchándome?”

Clark no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

“Esto no se trata de nosotros Lois”

La mujer golpea el tacón contra el piso.

Él se había escapado a la azotea apenas Perry los había soltado, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con Lois y lo que sea que planee, podría decir que por primera vez en su vida se sentía físicamente cansado como si su cuerpo no estuviera absorbiendo la luz aun si permaneciera una hora bajo este. Además de eso, algo en el interior de él no le agrado como termino todo, cuando Lois le dijo que entrevistarían a Conner Clark se sintió casi ilusionado al respecto, sus entrevistas anteriores nunca fueron buenas, se daba cuenta ahora, usaría un tono frio, no reaccionaria y Conner era un niño, incluso no pudo evitar esa extraña y dolorosa presión en el pecho cuando Lois le comento al chico que lo conocían de casi toda la vida. Era verdad. Clark conocía al niño de casi toda la vida, y en cada encuentro no podía evitar maldecir su existencia, pero ahora quería que saliera bien, quería realizar una buena entrevista, hacer sentir cómodo al chico, demostrarle que estaba agradecido por lo que había hecho, incluso su madre preguntaba constantemente por él hasta el punto de preocuparse por la salud de Lex.

Hasta que Lois lo arruino.

"Oh por favor, tú me interrumpiste Clark, ¿Qué te dije cuando entraste hace años acá ¡que no me interrumpieras!" soltó enojada.

Se siente perder la paciencia no podía evitar llevarse las manos al cabello para frotarlo nervioso viendo la expresión de Lois agriarse más.

"¡Estabas siendo irrespetuosa Lois!"

“¡Claro que no! Es normal preguntarle sobre la vida amorosa a un entrevistado, pero tú saltaste bloqueando- ”

“Yo no bloquee nada Lois” negó, aunque una presión de molestia en el estómago negó lo contrario, la imagen de Conner Luthor metido en el armario, besando a su guardaespaldas lo hizo sentir irritado.

¿De qué?

No tenía sentido.

“¿Sabes qué? No voy a seguir discutiendo esto, me voy ”suelta Lois dándose media vuelta hacia la puerta

“Bien” soltó Clark para acercarse al barandal e inconscientemente apretar el fierro tan fuerte como pudo sabiendo que se rompería, pero no lo importaba solo quería sacar estos sentimientos complicados en su-

Su mente se detuvo completamente en blanco con los ojos fijos en el objeto bajo sus manos.

Estaba liso.

Completamente liso, sin una abolladura ni siquiera una pequeña curva.

"What…?" comenzó para mirar sus manos en shock unos segundos, hacer memoria de que apretó con rabia, sintiendo cada musculo, el barandal para volver a mirar la pieza "¿Qué me está pasando?"

\-------------------------------------------------- - /// --------------------------------------------- --------------------

“Tus células se ven… normales” respondió Bruce mirando sorprendido la computadora.

“¿Normales? ¿normales como en el día a día o…?” pregunta confundido y ansioso, ni siquiera habia podido volar de vuelta, tuvo que llamar a Bruce para pedirle que lo pase a buscar o envíe un auto para gran vergüenza y preocupación suya.

“Normales como una persona normal” explica y el cerebro de Clark parece incapaz de comprenderlo.

“Es imposible” suelta con rapidez.

Bruce frunce el ceño tecleando cosas en la computadora que parece realizar el análisis de nuevo concluyendo lo mismo.

“Es como…como si tus células de un día para otro dejaran de procesar la luz solar, casi como si desconocieran esa función, concentrándose únicamente en…lo adecuado para el ser humano”

Clark no puede creerlo.

“¿Q-quieres decir que soy un humano normal?”

“Lastimamente sí” asegura bruce sentándose en la silla mientras Clark se pasea nervioso por la sala.

No puede ser, imposible, esto es imposible. Escucha a Bruce preguntarle si se acercó a un químico extraño o hizo algo diferente y responde con un rápido no. No hizo nada fuera de lo normal, aparte del cansancio no le han ocurrido cosas malas, al contrario, su padre se curó, aunque toda la situación anterior con Conner fue estre-

Se detiene de pie en medio de la sala sintiendo los ojos fijos de Bruce consciente de que algo ha aparecido en su mente.

“Él me empujo” murmuro en shock recordando el momento.

"¿Quién?"

“Conner” respondió viendo a bruce fruncir el ceño con ese brillo de sospecha.

No era un buen brillo y Clark se encuentra repentinamente tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación.

"Fue un acto reflejo, yo ... tuvimos un altercado en el hospital, ¿recuerdas que te dije que curo a mi padre?" Bruce asiente "pues antes de eso pensé que lo había dañado así que ... lo intimide un poco y me pase y ..."

_“No eres un superhéroe” suelta el chico con los ojos brillantes y el rostro sonrojado “solo eres un matón. ¡Te odio! "_

“Se asusto…” soltó deteniéndose para mirar con una sensación vergüenza en el pecho.

Claro… él lo había asustado.

“Así que te ataco en defensa” interrumpió la voz de bruce sacándolo de sus pensamientos a lo que asintió “¿te toco simplemente? ¿Fue un segundo? ”

“Sí, fue un segundo, un empujón, pero sentí-” se detuvo recordando el momento.

Aquella vez se habia quedado en shock por el golpe, fue como un rayo, como si cada célula de su cuerpo se moviera junto con el empujón que el chico le dio haciéndolo estremecerse de incomodidad, pero no se había centrado tanto ya que al segundo siguiente estaba en shock por lo que el niño le habia dicho con tanto dolor y sentimiento en la voz.

“Sentí como algo dentro de mi cambiando por un breve instante…” completa recordando para fruncir el ceño confundido “pero eso no tiene sentido ¿verdad? ha pasado casi una semana y media desde eso”

“Tus células pudieron dejar de absorber luz solar, pero en tu cuerpo aun habia acumulada, quizás solo funcionaste con niveles de reserva en tu cuerpo”

“Hasta que se agotó” completo y Bruce asintió.

Clark se llevo una mano al pecho, lugar donde el chico habia golpeado irónicamente justo en el centro de este, donde debería estar su corazón.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" pregunta hacia Bruce, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

"Pedirle que vuelva a como antes"

\------------------------------------------------ // // ------------------------------------------------ -------

Esto era inesperado. Pensó mirando a la trinidad y J'onn de pie en su estudio. Habían entrado claramente por la ventana.

"Estoy seguro de que la última vez que revise mi ventana era una ventana y no una puerta" respondió con humor pasando entre los héroes para sentarse en su silla de cuero, con atención a los no invitados "¿y bien?"

"Tenemos un problema"

“El tenemos me suena a manada” respondió citando una película de dibujos animados que solía ver con Conner de niño, y aun de, esa frase había sido un símbolo de la adolescencia de su hijo.

“Es un problema muy grande Lex” resalto Diana con un tono tranquilo.

"Debe serlo, el boyscout aquí está muy callado"

Clark en cuestión le dio una expresión que lex nunca espero ver, al menos no con el hombre adulto y vestido en tonos primarios, esa expresión que decía “estoy metido en algo grave y no se que hacer” que casi siempre estaba puesta en su cara de adolescente hace más de diez años.

"Perdí mis habilidades Lex" informa y Lex no puede creerlo por lo que frunce el ceño lanzando una mirada hacia Batman quien permanece serio junto a diana con una expresión muy, muy preocupada.

Debe ser una broma.

“Ven acá” ordena a Clark indicándole con el índice de su mano que se acerque a su escritorio.

El hombre cuestión lo mira levemente confundido para decidir que no podía hacer nada malo con Batman y diana al frente, eso es mentira, pero Lex no planealo, eso seria quitarle la gloria a un hecho de carácter histórico. Con Clark frente a él, se levanta para acercarse, sus ojos se ven aun mas confundidos, incluso diana lo mira levemente curiosa, para estirar su mano y

Piñizcarlo

"AY, ¡¿pero porque has hecho eso ?!" le pregunta Clark con ojos enormes frotándose la zona en una acción que le recordó mucho a Conner cuando lo vacunaban de niño.

“Sorprendente” soltó frotando sus dedos, no se había roto, sintieron la piel estirarse y sus uñas clavarse en esta.

Asintiendo Batman comenzó a explicar como Clark había estado de matón con Conner quien lo había empujado y al parecer había alterado el comportamiento de sus células.

"AY ¡Detente!" ordeno Clark cuando Lex volvió a piñizcarlo.

“Me alegro de que te duela” le soltó entre dientes recibiendo un ceño fruncido por parte del kryptoneano.

“Eres un sádico” soltó Clark en respuesta.

"Sí, pero al menos no soy un matón con un chico" respondió el de nuevo viendo toda la ira lavarse de la cara del hombre, reemplazado por algo que no espero. Arrepentimiento y vergüenza, que se refleja en como miro hacia el suelo sin responderle.

Interesante.

“Al parecer Conner inconscientemente modifico la composición celular de Superman” indico el marciano.

“Independiente de eso necesitamos a Superman de vuelta, sin él metrópolis es un blanco abierto” interrumpió Batman llamando a la atención de ambos. 

"Sí, pues Conner está haciendo unos mandados a mi nombre debería volver pronto"

“¿Mandaste a tu hijo a una reunión? ¿Estas delegando responsabilidades Lex? ”Pregunto Diana en tono divertido.

"No, lo envíe a la tienda a comprar unos pasteles"

La trinidad le da una mirada incrédula.

"¿Qué? ¿Tu no mandas a tus Robins a la tienda?" Le pregunta a Batman divertido quien no se rio, pero Diana sí.

Sin ofrecerle a ninguno asiento, ellos no estaban invitados, saco su computadora y se puso a trabajar, tenía algunos contratos nuevos que revisar, acción que lo entretuvo por una media hora hasta que Conner grito por la entrada diciendo que ya habia llegado y enumerando los pasteles junto a otra serie de datos innecesarios.

"La chica de la tienda nuevamente insiste en darme su nu-" se detiene en la entrado de su estudio con un papel entre sus dedos posiblemente el número de la nueva asistente de la tienda que no paraba de sonrojarse y guiñarle el ojo como si tuviera un tic nervioso cada vez que veía a su hijo.

"¿Estas rompiendo corazones Conner?" pregunta Diana divertida y Lex puede ver la vergüenza en cada parte de su rostro.

"N-no" responde guardando la tarjeta para caminar hacia ellos dando una mirada a todos para inclinarse en el escritorio hacia él y soltar entredientes un "no me dijiste que teníamos visitas"

“Es porque se supone que no la teníamos” respondió en tono aburrido.

Tenia un pastel que comer.

Conner frunce el ceño preocupado para mirar a Batman y j'onn.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

“Superman no tiene habilidades” responde Batman y la mirada de su hijo se frunce confundida, pero no preocupada.

"Oh, ¿eso es posible?" pregunta y Lex no puede evitar volver a levantarse, estirar el brazo y piñizcar a Clark entre las costillas haciéndolo pegar un salto y chillar para alejarse lo más rápido posible de su lado con una mirada amenazante.

Esa fue una reacción que Lex no esperaba y Conner parecía que estaba a punto de largarse a reír e intentar hacer lo mismo.

"¡Suficiente!" exclama Clark indignado y avergonzado con las mejillas sonrojadas claramente por haber perdido la dignidad para aclararse de inmediato la garganta.

“Inténtalo Conner, sirve para desestresarte” autoriza Lex recibiendo un “NO” de Clark que Lex contesto con una sonrisa divertida que el otro respondió con su propia mirada patentada mientras Conner miraba entre ambos en conflicto.

“Conner Luthor, haces que me de cuenta que tener dos padres es muy difícil, tienes mis respetos” respondió Diana a quien Clark miro de inmediato aún más avergonzado.

Sin saber muy bien que respond Conner pregunta incomodo que en qué podía ayudarlos.

“Agradecería que me devolvieras mis poderes” le comenta Clark con un tono rogante.

Su hijo parpadea confuso.

“Lo que ocurre es que al parecer en tu pequeño encuentro en el hospital le quitaste las habilidades a Clark” explica y Conner abre la boca sorprendido.

"¡¿Yo?!"

"Al parecer" respondió a la vez que Clark suelta un "sí" muy seguro para después moverse incomodo y corregir su tono explicándole como sintió que algo se modificaba en su interior en aquel momento haciendo que Conner asintiera y diera una mirada arrepentida.

“Lo lamento” se disculpó.

Lex trato de no fruncir el ceño. Su hijo se estaba disculpando, le hará bien aceptar sus errores y remediarlos, no es un símbolo de debilidad hacia el enemigo sino de humildad.

Humildad es bueno, forma carácter.

“Bien, volvamos todo a la normalidad” indica Batman y su hijo da una mirada insegura hacia J'onn quien asiente. Soltando un “de acuerdo” camina hacia Clark, estira su mano, pero se detiene a medio camino y empieza a gestualizar pidiendo autorización para tocar al otro hombre.

Clark esa mirada que Lex reconoce en su propio rostro de hace años, cuando no tenia idea que hacia con un niño en su vida y temía haberlo profundamente afectado.

“No hay problema” tranquiliza tendiéndole su propio brazo a Conner quien suelta un “okey…” colocando con suavidad sus manos sobre este, poniendo una expresión pensativa.

\----------------------------------------- // ------- ------------------------------------

Se concentro, hizo todo lo que hacia antes pero no lograba como recordar se supone que debían ser las células y las había modificado en un momento tan estresante para él que su cambio fue instintivo, por lo que no sabia que habia cambiado y como se supone que era originalmente. El nerviosismo al no poder encontrar una respuesta pareció notarse en su rostro porque Superman junto al resto de la liga adquirió un brillo preocupado.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Superman con tono tranquilo, casi dando a entender que no ponía ninguna presión sobre él, pero eso era imposible, Conner al parecer habia inhabilitado al superhéroe más poderoso de la tierra y al encargado de proteger a metrópolis y no podía traerlo de regreso.

“Bien, de acuerdo, espérenos un poco” interrumpió su padre tomándolo del brazo para sacarlo del estudio.

Caminando hacia la cocina se detuvo para tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo con atención.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunta preocupado.

“No puedo, no se como era originalmente, así que-” se detiene con los pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz “y-yo no se como volverlo a la normalidad” suelta con una sensación de horror en su pecho.

Dios, ¿Qué había hecho?

Esto era un desastre.

“Bien, no hay problema” tranquiliza su padre.

“¿Cómo no hay problema? Acabo de inhabilitar a Superman, ¡eso es horroroso! ¡Una calamidad ”suelta en pánico a lo que el agarre de su padre se tensa.

“¡Claro que no! ¡Es magnífico! ”Suelta y Conner lo mira en shock“ ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ” pregunta y Conner aun sigue en shock ¿su padre se ha vuelto loco? "Bueno, si esto fuera en otro momento seria aun más magnifico, porque sí, es un mal momento, pero Superman es el superhéroe mas poderoso Conner, no debes de bajarle el perfil, has hecho algo fantástico"

"Pero en un mal momento"

"Claramente" completa su padre "pero se solucionará"

“¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se solucionará? ”Pregunta desesperado buscando una respuesta, pero su padre se ve perdido al respecto.

"Bueno ... no ahora precisamente" suelta y Conner quiere patear algo "pero eso no quiere decir que nunca, solo necesitamos pensarlo unos días, recuerda que nada es imposible hijo"

Al final la liga se veía muy preocupada, Batman pedía un tiempo de solution specifico, Conner lo único que sabía es que intentaría arreglarlo en el periodo más corto posible, pero el bat no parecía conforme y Superman se veía perdido al respecto, aunque tampoco el insistió en buscar una solución, quizás sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por el momento.

“Necesito… recordar como es su estructura celular para volverla a la normalidad” explica.

"¿No puedes revisar en sus recuerdos?" pregunta Batman hacia el marciano quien niega con la cabeza explicando que aquellas situaciones en que la mente funciona de manera inconsciente difícilmente quedan grabadas en rincones accesibles de la memoria, por lo que su búsqueda puede terminar con consecuencias graves.

“Es como que estaba oculto en la parte mucho más profunda que la última capa de tu mente” explica y Conner entiende la preocupación.

Esa puerta no es un lugar al que le gustaría meterse.

"¿Tienes algunas muestras de sangre guardada?" pregunta su padre a Batman.

"Ocupamos las ultimas en una misión antes que comenzara todo"

“En la fortaleza debo tener un poco de mi sangre, allí también hay datos” interrumpe Superman y Conner asiente conforme “autorizare el traspaso para que la IA te envíe los datos a la baticueva” informa a Batman el cual asiente.

"Estaba pensando" interrumpe Diana contemplativa adquiriendo la atención de todos "si Conner es tu hijo, entonces tiene ADN kryptoneano en su cuerpo"

“Podrías realizar una inspección propia y tratar de replicarla en Clark” completa su padre.

Superman se ve interesado.

“Pero mi ADN es distinto al de Superman, debería que concentrarme en la composición que no es humana, aunque aun así hay un riesgo de que sea distinto” explica y toda la liga se ve confundida “hay habilidades que no poseo por lo que quizás mi ADN kryptoneano no sea muy viable ”explica.

Los héroes parecen querer debatir al respecto, pero su padre se adelante soltando “tonterías tu ADN es perfecto” que hace que Conner le envíe una mirada de que no está ayudando en la situación.

"¿Cuándo se desarrollaron todas tus habilidades?" pregunta Diana a Superman quien adquiere una expresión pensativa.

"En realidad la mayoría de mis habilidades se desarrollaron a los quince aunque el vuelo lo perfeccione entre los dieciocho y veintiuno"

Todos dan una expresión pensativa, incluso su padre se ve confundido.

“Puede ser un bloqueo mental” teoriza j'onn llamando a la atención de todos.

"¿Perdón?" suelta Conner ofendido pero su padre responde un “estoy de acuerdo con la idea” ganándose nuevamente su mirada molesta.

Un bloqueo mental es ridículo, quiere decir que Conner por sí mismo suprimió ciertas habilidades, es decir, su ADN no la culpa sino su mente.

"Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué no querría?" se detiene pensando en una habilidad interesante "no sé, ¿volar por el cielo?"

"¿Miedo a las alturas?" suelta su padre.

"Yo también le temía a las alturas" confiesa Superman ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Conner por lo que continua "en un inicio era aterrador pero después te acostumbras, aunque eso no impidió que volara"

Exacto.

Respondió j'onn “Pero tú no eres un telequinético”.

Superman da una mirada confundida, aunque el marciano centra su atención en Conner “tu mente, aunque no te des cuenta conoce más de lo que crees, si tu inconsciente le teme a algo tus habilidades pueden influir sin que te des cuenta en tu propia persona "

“Como lo que ocurrió con Superman” complemente Batman y j'onn asiente.

“En otras palabras Conner se esta autolimitando así mismo” explica su padre para lanzarle una mirada ofendida “Estoy muy decepcionado hijo, cuando te dije que había que esconder cartas no me refería a esto” comenta con un subtono de diversión.

Conner no le encuentra lo divertido.

"¿Y como arreglamos eso?" pregunta cansado, algo le decía que no sería agradable.

“Como se superan todos los miedos claramente” responde j'onn y su padre le lanza una mirada divertida.

Genial… piensa con sarcasmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer los comentarios del capitulo anterior, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado :D y como siempre digo todos son bien apreciados.  
> Besos.
> 
> Yo: *intenta insertar imagen* no funciona  
> Yo: *abre google y busca "como insertar imagen en ao3* XD lo intente como diez veces XD


	16. Rama de olivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Clark tiene un mal día, Lex huye sin zapatos, Martha Kent da una nueva perspectiva y Conner avanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! este capitulo lo tenia escrito de hace algún tiempo, pero no estaba del todo segura así que cambie algunas partes y ya estoy más satisfecha. :)

Explicarles a sus padres lo ocurrido era la parte más sencilla, no podía simplemente ir como antes y ya por lo que tuvo que llamarlos e informales que no podría ir a verlos durante un tiempo, pero que estaría llamando para ponerlos al tanto, la noticia de que no tenía sus poderes los tomo por sorpresa y los preocupo un poco, aunque con su promesa se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para que Clark pudiera colgar el teléfono y suspirar cansado, ahora venía lo difícil, acostumbrarse a esta vida temporal.

“¡MIERDA!” grito de dolor por primera vez cuando el dedo pequeño de su pie choco con otro mueble haciéndolo casi caer al suelo del dolor.

¡¿Pero cómo rayos la gente aguantaba esto?! Pensó horrorizado frotándose el lugar con esmero. Esta seguro que nunca, en toda su vida, había recibido tantos golpes dolorosos como en este día y era que estaba tan acostumbrado a simplemente moverse sin preocupación de chocar y provocar alguna herida por lo que ahora que lo hacía era un infierno.

Muy bien, no hay problema él podía con esto.

Tomando un respiro miro la hora con ansiedad, se había levantado una hora temprano calculando el tiempo que le tomaba a una persona normal.

Fue una aproximación.

Y llego tarde.

“Mierda mierda mierda” soltó entre diente en tono bajo y una abuela le dio una mirada severa.

Clark ya iba tarde porque se había quedado dando vueltas en el departamento ya que se le quedaron las llaves, y la credencial y los documentos ¡Y bien el necesita hacerse una lista mental. No, no mental que se le olvida, física!

“Esto va mal” pronuncia en voz alta.

Llegando una hora tarde al trabajo Lois le dio una mirada aun molesta por lo anterior, pero curiosa, para seguir limándose las uñas por un rato a lo él le da una mirada cansada, triste, no quería discutir con ella, hubo un tiempo en que él la admiraría tanto, ella era casi una diosa en la universidad, pero ahora.

“Lois no quiero pelear, te quie-”

“Clark, no estoy de ánimos” responde para mirarlo con atención “¿y que paso con el cabello?”

Él tiene que respirar lentamente y recordar que es un adulto.

\--------------------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------------------

“Esto va mal” se lamenta en voz alta mirando la pizarra en blanco, detrás de él estaban dos computadoras con datos personales, análisis de sangre, todos sus chequeos médicos y en la otra se suponía que debían de estar los datos del señor Kent, pero al parecer no ha podido enviar los datos ya que ni siquiera ha podido entrar a la fortaleza.

Batman no le comento porque, pero Conner sospecha que quizás tienen alguna clase de identificador de sangre kryptoneana, no hay otra opción, aunque si fuera así quizás podía intentar colarse él en el lugar.

“Mirar la pared en blanco no hará que tengas una idea” remarca Henry de pie “¿has desayunado?”

“No” responde con los ojos pegados a la pizarra “es que me piden que haga milagros” se queja.

“Vamos a desayunar”

“Aun no quie-” se corta para voltear con rapidez hacia el otro chico.

Alto, eso sonó plural, pero si no contesta altiro sonara como que lo está pensando mucho y eso es vergonzoso por lo que se encoge de hombros y suelta un rápido “de acuerdo” para bajar de la silla y caminar hacia él.

Resulto que iban a un restaurante de la otra cuadra, locación inesperada que hizo que el cerebro de Conner corriera en círculos preguntándose el motivo de venir específicamente a este lugar cuando pudo decirle al chef de Lexcorp que les cocina algo.

¿Es una cita? ¿debería preguntar si es una cita? Rayos Henry es lo más profesional del mundo quizás simplemente lo dijo porque Conner insistió en que no quería comer solo mientras es observado, no es como que coman juntos estilo pareja.

Solo se está pasando de dramas.

¿verdad?

¡¿Verdad?!

“Aquí tiene su postre” indica el mesero y Conner mira confundido al otro chico con un libro en mano.

“¿Y tú comida?” pregunta nervioso.

“Ya almorcé” responde sin mirarlo y Conner siente que se le ha roto el corazón en mil pedazos “¿algo mal?” pregunta Henry mirándolo con atención.

Respondiendo el “nada” más tieso de su vida comienza a comer con desgano mientras el otro chico vuelve a su lectura.

Que decepción.

\--------------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------

“Bienvenida” saludo abriendo la puerta con una leve reverencia.

“¿Y esto qué es?” pregunta Lois curiosa mirando la cena con velas.

Se había esmerado en esta cena y no quería que ambos salieran de aquí peleados, ellos eran dos personas adultas y podían superarlo como tal por lo que, expresando sus inquietudes, un poco incomodo, pero reteniendo toda la molestia inicial observa esperanzado el rostro de Lois.

“Sí…” pronuncia mirando el lugar “¿sabes que sería romántico?, ir a volar a las estrellas” pronuncia soñadoramente acercándose a la ventana dejándolo congelado.

Sabia que esto iba a doler.

“Eh…sí, pero creo que no se podrá” responde con una mueca.

La mirada de Lois cae.

“Por supuesto, porque Superman no le puede dar paseos a su novia”

“No eres novia de Superman Lois, eres novia de Clark Kent” corrige con paciencia.

Lois lo mira enojada “¡tú y él son lo mismo Clark!”

“¡Para ti sí!” responde apretando los dientes cuando se da cuenta del tono molesto.

“Y es porque es verdad” refuta con voz calmada mientras el niega con la cabeza cansada.

“No, Lois, no lo es, Superman no existe” anuncia con el mismo tono “¿Y sabes por qué? Porque cuando uno tiene que desaparecer es él el que lo hace” explica tranquilo viendo el brillo confundido en sus ojos.

“¿De qué hablas?” pregunta en tono asustada.

Nunca pensó en que algún día sentiría pena por Lois, la mujer de tacones rojos, de mentón siempre alto, aquella que no aceptaba negativas ni no.

“Superman no existe más Lois, solo queda Clark” anuncia viendo sus ojos abrirse horrorizados para soltar un “¿Qué?” respirado “he perdido mis poderes, y quizás no volverán”

El silencio que se crea se puede cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla, Lois se ve destrozada como una niña a la que le han roto los sueños, sueños que Clark lamenta profundamente con el corazón sangrante de un dolor que al parecer es invisible para sus ojos del color del mar.

“Es mentira” respira.

“No lo es”

“P-pero, ¿pero cómo?” pregunta gestualizando con las manos mientras entre ellos la cera de las velas mancha el mantel.

Él tomo una respiración profunda.

“Fue en una misión, un accidente, simplemente mis células se volvieron las de un humano normal” miente viendo como ella abre la boca sin soltar palabra alguna “no hay más Superman Lois”

Las lagrimas se deslizan por sus ojos, viajan por sus mejillas y se suicidan en el mentón cayendo a tierra en un trayecto que Clark no logra discernir y por primera vez entiende, lo efímero de un momento, la relatividad del tiempo.

Acercándose con suavidad toma las manos de ella con ternura entre las suya, sus uñas largas pinchan su piel y teme por un segundo romperlas porque se ven tan delicadas bajos sus manos aun humanas.

“Pero no es malo, podemos tener una vida normal” tranquiliza viendo a Lois cerrar los ojos de dolor “podemos…vivir juntos, no más misiones, no me tendré que ir tan lejos o-o arriesgar mi vida” afirma pensando en aquella vida que se rompe cuando ella niega con la cabeza.

“No, no, no Clark. No entiendes Superman, es importante” remarca apartando sus manos.

La distancia nunca se ha sentido tan palpable como ahora.

“Lo sé” responde mirándola con atención, viendo la esperanza nacer en sus orbes “sé que es importante para ti, sé que imaginabas una historia similar a un cuento de hadas” confiesa viéndola asentir “pero no volverá Lois” anuncia tomando una respiración profunda “y puesto que no puedes vivir solo con Clark…claramente no podremos seguir” concluye con dolor en su alma mientras un silencio contemplativo lleno el departamento que es roto nuevamente por la voz de la mujer.

“¿Volverá?” pregunta con voz llorosa y él niega con la cabeza caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla en una indicación que es hora de irse.

Viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo, cierra la puerta con el corazón pesado y la mirada fija en la botella de champan.

Había que haber alguna ventaja de ser un ser humano.

\-------------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------------------

Una llamada lo despertó en medio de la noche, no era bienvenida, ninguna a esta hora de la mañana lo era por lo que levanto el teléfono con intenciones de mandar a la mierda a quien estuviera del otro lado cuando se alcanzó a morder la lengua, agradeciendo a Dios porque la señora Kent tuviera la educación de saludar con rapidez.

“Buenas noches, señora Kent”

“Oh, Lex, no sabes cuánto lamento molestarte, pero estoy muy preocupada y no sabía a quién más recurrir” suelta con tono preocupado haciéndolo sentarse inmediatamente con el temor persistente que quizás Conner no curo del todo al señor Kent.

“No se preocupe ¿ocurre algo?” pregunto comenzando a buscar su ropa y las llaves.

“Sí…veras Clark llamo hace unas horas, y se escuchaba muy mal, podrías ir a verlo por favor, sé que las cosas entre ustedes son difíciles, pero estoy muy preocupada”

“No hay problemas señora Kent, voy saliendo” anuncio prometiendo devolverle la llamada cuando llegara al departamento.

Vistiéndose con rapidez, camino hacia la habitación de Conner para dejar una nota en su mesita de noche y salir de Lexcorp.

¿En qué rayos se había metido Clark ahora?

\------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------------------------------

Borracho, en eso estaba. Lex apretó la mandíbula con rabia cuando hecho una mirada al lugar, había una mesa volcada, platos rotos y podía ver los nudillos sangrantes del otro hombre actualmente paseándose con la camisa cuadrilles abierta, gracias al cielo con otra blanca de bajo, y una botella de cerveza en los labios.

Suspirando conto hasta diez.

“¿En serio Clark? Te di cientos de charlas sobre el licor de calidad y cuando puedes emborracharte lo haces con cerveza” se queja y Clark tiene la educación de agregar “y champan” lo que enciende las alarmas en la cabeza de Lex.

¿Champan?

Echando una mirada alrededor visualizo algunas velas allí y fue como un ¡bingo! En su cabeza. La única razón por la que alguien pondría una mesa con champan es para una cena de a dos, y velas para algo romántico, descarte aquí y allá y llega a Lois Lane.

“Así que le dijiste” pronuncia.

Clark lanza un bufido lanzándose al sillón amamantando la cerveza.

Bien, Conner nunca ha tenido una crisis de este estilo, su hijo no tiene tendencia enamorarse, lo que no está seguro si es bueno porque en la guía de padres adolescentes decía que era algo normal, así que podría practicar.

Acercándose al sillón se sentó con la distancia más considerable que pudo, en otras palabras, un metro porque el sillón era bastante pequeño, a esperar las confesiones como un sacerdote dispuesto a perdonar los pecados.

“Ella lloro”

“Sorprendente” Lois Lane nunca llora, Lex nunca la ha visto en todos estos años y eso que la ha conocido desde Smallville y mucho más, sin embargo si es por Superman, él lo creería totalmente.

“Lloro por Superman”

“Lo sé” responde atrayendo la atención del otro hombre.

Clark lo mira unos momentos con el cabello desordenado, el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes.

“¿Era tan obvio?” pregunta en un susurro que Lex solo puede contestar mirándolo fijamente observando como inclina apoyando los codos en las rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Es una imagen terrible.

Colocando suavemente su mano en su espalda, casi en un toque fantasma en caso de no ser bienvenido, piensa que decir al respecto.

“No es tu culpa” tranquiliza “lo intentaste y es lo importante”

Puede ver los hombros de Clark temblar, apartando su rostro con un sorbeteo para limpiar con sus manos una lagrima escurridiza.

“¿Eso le dices a Conner cuando llora?” pregunta con voz ronca y un toque de humor oscuro a lo que Lex se encoge de hombros.

“Aunque parezca difícil de creer, Conner no tiene tendencia a llorar” informa atrayendo una mirada levemente incrédula y es comprensible su expresión, su hijo parece un libro abierto a los ojos, con el corazón en la manga, pero debajo de toda esa sonrisa bonachona que da la impresión de ser otro Clark, esta Lex, ocultando el corazón entre dos capas de plomo que se abren aquellos privilegiados.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunta con voz ronca y la mirada al frente.

Lex suspira.

“Tu madre, me llamo preocupada por ti” comenta viendo a Clark soltar un “mierda” para volver a frotarse el rostro.

“Ella lo sabía, sabía que esto ocurriría, pero yo-yo fui tan tonto” suelta enojado pasándose las manos por el pelo jalando con frustración.

“Clark” llama, pero el otro no responde así que estira su mano para desenredar la del otro del cabello adueñándose de la mano justamente dañada “Clark” vuelve a llamar viendo al otro sorbetear, apretar los labios, fruncir el entrecejo con dolor y finalmente mirarlo girando casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza “no eres tonto” asegura para después mirar hacia arriba y de vuelta “bueno, si eres tonto” corrige y Clark le da la mirada que Conner le da cuando no está ayudando “pero eres…” piensa las palabras un momento “una buena clase de tonto”

Los ojos azules ahora brillan un poco divertidos.

“Lo digo en serio, yo no hubiera aguantado ni cinco minutos con Lane y tú lo intentaste por años, eso es valentía” asegura viendo una pequeña sonrisa que lo hace pensárselo mejor.

Martha de seguro le diría que cuando lo envió no planeaba esto, pero.

“¿Sabes qué?, ya que puedes emborracharte hay que aprovechar” anuncia estirando su mano, quitándole la botella para tomar un sorbo con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida de Clark.

Y luego no digan que él no tiene corazón.

Esto sabe horrible.

\-----------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------------------

El plan original era estar borracho, no ese tipo de que se ponen a llorar por amores prohibidos, ¡no!, claro que no, porque Lex era una Luthor y si los Luthor se proponen algo seria algo grande.

Lastima que Clark no este de acuerdo con sus planes porque el hombre parecía ser esa clase de borracho que después de un tiempo tiene tendencia a volverse una masa blanda y pegajosa que le brillan los ojos pensando en el mañana y le lloran pensando en el ayer, así que cuando dejo el vaso de coñac en la mesa y se estiro en el sillón con los ojos ya secos y mirando a la nada mientras lex acariciaba la botella de whisky sabia por su expresión que esto sería una charla profunda.

“¿Alguna vez imaginaste que tu futuro seria esto?” le pregunto Clark con tono suave mientras el se acurrucaba en el otro extremo del sillón sin zapatos.

Pensando en la pregunta de Clark la única respuesta sincera seria un no, y la respuesta nunca cambiaria al menos hasta unos diecinueve años atrás. Cuando Lex estaba seguro que llegaría a la presidencia, dominaría el mundo y seguiría siendo un hombre solitario.

“No” toma un trago de la botella “definitivamente no” asegura viendo una sonrisa de simpatía en Clark.

“Aunque no lo creas yo sí” responde sorprendiéndolo.

“¿Qué soltero y humano?”

Clark suelta un bufido.

“Bueno exceptuando lo humano, la parte de soltero es bastante cierta”

“Eso es porque te fijas en personas que no te ven correctamente” responde sorprendiéndose cuando los ojos de Clark se desvían rápido así él haciendo su corazón tener un pequeño salto en su pecho.

Tranquilízate.

El hombre frente a él le lanza una sonrisa divertida para girarse completamente hacia él y soltar un “curioso, mi madre me dijo lo mismo” que lo hace poner los ojos en blanco.

“Eso es porque la señora Kent es muy lista” responde ampliando la sonrisa en un a broma que capta perfectamente.

Sin embargo, de repente la alegría muere, en sus ojos azules que miran al vaso con timidez.

“Pero a nadie le interesa Clark Kent, es solo un periodista torpe”

“Oh no digas tonterías” responde estirando su pie cubierto únicamente por un calcetín morado para patear al otro hombre quien suelta una queja de dolor frunciéndole un ceño, pero Lex ya esta en una diatriba apuntándole con el dedo “Clark Kent es una persona honesta, muy leal, demasiado inocente, y lo más importante, tiene un buen corazón y eso no lo encuentras en todas partes. La gente de hoy en día solo se fija en aspectos tan básicos como la riqueza o la gloria que es difícil encontrar a personas verdaderamente buenas en esta vida” responde ante la mirada sorprendida de Clark que lo mira fijamente, demasiado, hasta el punto que Lex siente que ha sido demasiado buena persona por lo que necesita soltar algo malo para nivelar su balanza interior “y Superman apesta de todas maneras” responde haciendo reír a carcajadas al otro hombre.

“¿Entonces Clark no importa solo porque depende de él que exista Superman?”

“No, Clark” asegura Lex inclinándose hacia él, todo con los ojos azules sobre sus verdes “importa porque simplemente es Clark”

“Y Clark es importante” concluye Clark con un tono bajo a lo que él responde imitando el tono “y Clark es importante” que hace el ambiente sentirse eléctrico hasta el punto que está volviendo a acomodarse en su posición anterior cuando una mano envuelve su muñeca congelándolo en seco con el corazón latiendo fuerte.

Acercándose suavemente, casi en cámara lenta vio a Clark inclinarse con los ojos oscuros de atención centrada en sus labios. Avanza y avanza y cuando siente que la breve caricia de la respiración contenida su mano se lanza hacia la boca de Clark, y él no sabe cómo rayos metió la mano entre la cara de ambos, pero cubrió los labios de Clark quien lo miraba con los ojos como plato. Y entonces todo sentido de la dignidad y la valentía Luthor se esfumo como el alcohol en su sangre.

“Yo…me voy” anuncio poniéndose de pie aun con Clark tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro para salir corriendo en dirección a su auto con un “mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda” repitiéndose en su mente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------///-------------------------------------------------

Conner miro confundido a su padre.

“Papá…¿Dónde están tus zapatos?” pregunto viendo a su padre entrar con mirada nerviosa y tartamudeando cosas sin sentido con frases cortadas aunque, logro captar el nombre del señor Kent en algún lado.

“¡Y-y de repente!” exclama congelándose en seco con ojos grandes y Conner expectante cuyos ojos se abren sorprendidos cuando las mejillas de su padre enrojecen.

“¡¿Estas sonrojado?!”

“¡N-no seas ridículo!”

No lo puede creer.

Su padre esta en camino a su cuarto un poco inestable pero aun así elegante por lo que Conner tiene que avanzar rápido para alcanzarlo exigiendo saber dónde estaba y que tiene que ver el señor Kent en todo esto

“Conner, hijo, estoy cansado, estoy borracho, muy traumado y descalzo, así que me voy a dormir” anuncio cerrando la puerta en su cara.

¿Pero qué rayos había pasado?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------

“¿De verdad Clark? Envió a Lex y terminan los dos borrachos” regaña su madre y Clark tiene que frotarse la sien mientras le sirve su té.

Su madre había llegado muy temprano en la mañana, abriendo la puerta del departamento con aquella llave que Clark le había dado hace muchos años y que casi nunca ocupaba para meterse a su cuarto sin ceremonias y encontrarlo profundamente dormido y aun vestido en la cama.

“Mamá…ya basta por favor” pide y su madre le da una mirada indignada para suspirar rendida, tomando una botella vacía en la alfombra y tirarla al basurero “Supongo que ya no veremos a Lois por la casa”

“Lois nunca fue a la casa mamá, al menos no desde que me mudé de Smallville” respondió cansado y su madre le dio la mirada de “te lo dije”

“Lois es muy soñadora Clark, necesitas a alguien que tenga los pies en el suelo y ponga los tuyos también allí”

“Por supuesto, y por eso mandaste a Lex” respondió mordiéndose la lengua ante el tono molesto que salió, teniendo que apartar la mirada cuando los ojos de su madre se centraron en él.

“¿Ocurrió algo con Lex, Clark?” pregunto su madre con un tono levemente curioso, aunque también divertido.

“Nada” responde poniéndose de pie para comenzar a llevar las tasas a la cocina para lavarlas tratando de ahogar la vergüenza de pensar en lo ocurrido el dia de ayer.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Nada, no estaba pensando en nada y ese es el problema, simplemente Lex dijo algo maravilloso que hizo de un momento oscuro luminoso y él como en años atrás se habia sentido tan atraído como un imán hacia él que casi…

“No sé porque lo enviaste a él, es todo” explica recibiendo un sonido pensativo por parte de su madre.

“Envié a Lex porque ¿a quién se suponía que enviara? ¿a Lois? ¿o a Perry?, Cloe esta en otra ciudad y Lana en Smallville junto a mí, tu padre y Pete”

Encogiéndose de hombros suelta un “entonces no llames a nadie” y su madre se levanta de la mesa acercándose a la cocina.

“No sé cual es el problema con Lex, bueno, aparte que lo envié para revisarte y acabo bebiendo contigo. Él y tú son hombre ya adultos con sus propias vidas hechas, además él tiene a su familia y su hijo déjame decirte que es un encanto, por lo que no veía nada de malo en llamarlo para solicitarle que te revisara” explica a o que él no responde prefiriendo concentrarse en lavar los platos consciente de los ojos de su madre “además…ambos se llevaban muy bien de jóvenes, ¿no me dijiste que desde que tiene a su hijo había dejado de lado su lado problemático?”

“Sí”

“¿Entonces que tiene de malo? De joven lo mirabas con tanta ilusión, apenas te podíamos apartar de su lado” recuerda y Clark suspira.

Por supuesto que sí. Piensa con amargura.

“Eso es porque me gustaba Lex” confiesa con un poco de temor que es sobrepasado por la molestia de tener a su madre regañándolo sobre su vida.

“Era un joven encantador, un poco perdido en la vida, pero agradable” contesto su madre y Clark sintió que no había entendido su punto por lo que tuvo que complementarlo con un “románticamente” que para su sorpresa, hizo a su madre encogerse de hombros despreocupada “oh, por favor Clark, tú eras Lana esto, Lana aquello, pero hay amores de adolescencia y amores serios y déjame decirte que los últimos son aquellos que se mantienen ocultos incluso de ti mismo” explica divertida con los ojos de Clark sobre ella.

“Pero, ¿no te preocupo? Quiero decir, Lex Luthor y tú hijo, papá estaba asustado”

“Tú padre estaba asustado de su amistad, él tanto como tú estaban tan cegados de un posible futuro con Lana que no veían lo obvio y si él lo hubiera visto de seguro hubiera sacado la escopeta mucho antes Clark. En cuanto a si me preocupo, por supuesto que lo hizo. Mi hijo de quince pasaba sus tardes con un joven de veintiuno con una historia muy cuestionable. Toda madre estaría preocupada”

“Pero ya no te preocupa”

“Ya no esta Leonel” responde ella y la habitación cae en un silencio tranquilo, apaciguado por los ojos avellanas de su madre que lo mira con cariño “Leonel era un hombre malo, maltrataba a Lilian, recuerdo que una vez llego con Lex al pueblo y le pille un moretón oculto en su brazo, no sé como una mujer tan hermosa como ella se caso con un monstruo así, pero algo bueno tenia que salir de él ¿no crees?, su nieto es un joven maravilloso” comenta con una sonrisa “le ha hecho bien a Lex”

“Él siempre quiso una familia” comenta Clark recordando aquella mirada anhelante de Lex cuando vivió un tiempo con él.

Su madre asiente de acuerdo.

Dando otro suspiro ella lo mira unos segundos atentamente para poner su mano en su brazo con una mirada consoladora.

“Se que lo intentaste Clark, pero tienes que entender, que habrá alguien mejor esperando a por ti” tranquiliza “ten esperanza” pide metiendo su mano en su enorme cartera para rebuscar en su interior.

Con un sentimiento de desolación observa sin ánimos a su madre, quizás sacara un dulce o algo, no es por ser mal agradecido simplemente necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar mejor y aceptar su nueva realidad tanto personal como laboral.

Y tendría que ver a Lois seguido. Pensó con horror.

“Aquí, ten” llamo la atención su madre sacando una hoja de papel que detuvo su corazón brevemente, pensando con una llama de ilusión un “¿eso es?” que se confirmó cuando tomo el dibujo entre sus manos. Superman estaba allí, pintado con sus colores primarios salidos de la línea y una sonrisa curvilínea volando sobre un cielo de nubes redondas.

“¿Dónde-?” pregunto deteniéndose al sentir que el nudo se hacía más pronunciado.

“Lo encontré debajo de la mesa botado, debió de haberse caído con toda la conmoción de tu padre ese día” informo con una sonrisa amable.

Clark no sabía que decir más que un suave y acuoso “gracias…” que hizo que su madre lo mirara detenidamente.

\----------------------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------------

Toco la puerta con fuerza, mordiendo su labio y balanceándose en la punta de sus pies ansioso. Había intentado conversar con su padre respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior sin embargo la primera vez que pregunto su padre se atoro con el café, la segunda comenzó a tartamudear y la tercera ya comenzó a huir de él.

No había explicación para un comportamiento así, su padre nunca, nunca se había sonrojado ante él y ayer llego sin sus zapatos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciéndolo inclinarse hacia atrás levemente asustado, para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida del señor Kent quien salió por la puerta, miro hacia todos lados buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien para suspirar y mirarlo más relajado.

“Buenas tardes, señor Kent” saludo inclinando su cabeza con las manos atrás.

Con el hombre sin habilidades esto era territorio seguro.

“Buenas…Conner” saludo el señor Kent

Ambos se miraron incomodos unos segundos hasta que el señor Kent le dio una pequeña sonrisa invitándolo a entrar.

Pudo ver los zapatos de su padre ubicados prolijamente sobre la mesa de centro que Conner tomo para mirarlos entre sus manos y dirigir su atención al señor Kent que también los observaba.

“¿Ocurrió algo a noche?” pregunto curioso fijando al señor Kent con sus ojos.

Su alarma se encendió cuando los ojos azules se abrieron como platos y su rostro se sonrojo.

“Yo-uh, pues, bebimos un poco” informa rascándose la cabeza y Conner siente sus cejas desplegarse.

“Veo, y por eso mi padre olvido sus zapatos” comento viendo al señor Kent hacer una mueca incomodo en silencio.

Bien, nadie quería decirle nada así que Conner dejaría de meterse. Soltando un “de acuerdo” molesto se da una media vuelta en dirección a la puerta deteniéndose cuando el señor Kent comienza a llamarlo tartamudeando. Volteando nuevamente su mirada, se encuentra con los ojos del hombre.

Se ve nervioso, quizás avergonzado, lo ve llevarse la mano para rascarse la anuca, gesto que reconoce en sí mismo dándole una sensación incomoda en el pecho. El hombre parece querer decir algo, pero decide darse la vuelta, caminar hacia su bolso y sacar una carpeta, tomando una hoja de su interior que mira unos segundos, con ojos repentinamente suaves para acercarse a Conner y tenderle un dibujo horrible.

Su dibujo horrible.

El recuerdo de que Superman había robado sus dibujos hace unos días lo golpea como un camión y Conner no sabe si querer que lo trague la tierra o enojarse y llamarlo ladrón. Quizás salga huyendo y deje sus zapatos.

El señor Kent se voy nervioso, mirando al piso dándose cuenta de la mirada en shock de Conner.

“Yo…bueno, estoy muy avergonzado de haberme metido a tu casa, no tenía intensión de robarme nada, simplemente ocurrió” explico avergonzado para tomar una respiración profunda con Conner mirándolo con atención “se supone que tenía una carpeta completa, pero. Ocurrió un accidente y la mayoría…se perdió” explico y el corazón de Conner se rompió.

Por supuesto que se perdió, Superman no cuidaría de sus preciados dibujos, él no entendería el valor detrás de ellos, la ilusión que los creo, ni el amor con que su padre los guardo.

Siente que quiere llorar cuando toma con cuidado ese único dibujo.

“Bueno…es un dibujo horrible” bromea con una sonrisa incomoda a lo que el señor Kent se mueve nervioso.

“Si puedo preguntar…¿por qué Superman?” pregunta suavemente.

Él mira su dibujo. Recuerda su habitación, cada poster y figura de acción que coloco en cada repisa, ver las noticias por televisión, conseguir un disfraz para Halloween. Era un periodo brillante, como el sol entrando por su ventana.

“Superman era. Lo más sorprendente que había visto y yo…supongo que estaba encantado” confiesa sin poder evitar la sonrisa “era mi superhéroe favorito y mi padre se ponía de nervios, no sé como me aguantaba” bromea mirando la hoja de papel avergonzado e ignorante de la mirada cálida del señor Kent.

“Y-yo, bueno” tartamudea “yo me preguntaba…bueno, Lex me matara, eso es seguro, y no lo merezco, pero” se detiene nervioso, levantando la mirada del suelo hacia su rostro haciendo gestos hacia el dibujo.

“¿Tú…lo quieres?” pregunta desconfiado levantando una ceja.

¿Es una broma?

El señor Kent hace una mueca.

“Si tu quieres. Digo, es tu dibujo, y he sido bastante irresponsable con ellos. Prometo cuidarlo” asegura a lo que él lo piensa detenidamente.

Bueno, su padre tiene sus fotos y la mayoría de sus cosas de la infancia, quizás tendrá más dibujos por ahí, todo el mundo sabe lo obsesivo que es con algunas cosas así que…podría intentarlo.

Una ofrenda de paz.

Dándole una última mirada a su dibujo se lo tiende al señor Kent que lo mira atónito, sorprendido de que haya accedido a su pedido. Tomándolo con una suavidad aun mayor a la suya lo mira nuevamente para asentir sin palabras en un gesto que le gusta pensar como demasiado emocionado. Espera que lo cuide tanto como su padre lo ha cuidado, es una pequeña parte de él, y aunque lo ha pedido años más tarde de lo adecuado, se siente cálido saber que estará junto a el señor Kent. Con sus zapatos en mano y caminando hacia la puerta va a cerrarla cuando nuevamente el hombre lo llama con ojos brillantes.

“Si quieres…puedo enseñarte a volar, no tengo mis poderes en estos momentos, pero puedo instruirte como se hace” propone y siente esa pequeña voz susurrándole que lo rechace.

Será como darle la espalda al enemigo voluntariamente.

“Eso seria genial” acepta viendo al hombre sonreír emocionado.

Con un ligero y suave adiós cierra la puerta para caminar con una sensación de ligereza en sus pasos y los zapatos de su padre en sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos sus comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	17. Vuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Conner vuela y conoce a cierta persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, he estado ausente durante algún tiempo así que me disculpo de ante mano.

Miro nervioso entre la puerta principal donde estaba el señor Kent de pie esperando y la cocina donde estaba su padre sopesando las opciones. Si sentía que esto era como la calma antes de la tormenta no podían culparlo, el ambiente era tenso, incomodo, electrizante, tanto que no sabía si quería salir huyendo y dejar todo a atrás o quedarse y ver que rayos sucedía.

Si le hubieran dicho porque estaban como estaban quizás no se sentiría tan mal, pero claro, su padre insistía en negarlo todo y Conner sabía que forzando las cosas no sacaría nada más que una batalla.

“Disculpa, ¿y adonde se supone que van que necesitan mi jet?” pregunta con las manos a la cadera.

El señor Kent había venido aquí a pedir el jet privado, informándole que le gustaría llevar a Conner a su lección de vuelo.

“Al Ártico” informo y Conner quería preguntar sobre eso, pero prefirió encogerse más en el sillón.

¿Es así como se sentían los hijos de padres divorciados?

Miro nuevamente a su padre expectante. Él hombre miro al señor Kent fijamente quien lucho por no moverse nervioso hasta que suspiro y pregunto si sabía conducirlo a lo que el señor Kent negó haciendo soltar un resoplido a su padre quien procedió a regañarlo sobre pedir transporte sin tener idea de cómo usarlo.

“Por supuesto que no se usarlo, es tu tecnología” respondió el señor Kent un poco avergonzado consiguiendo una ceja levanta.

“Bien…Conner puede conducirlo” acepto y el ambiente de inmediato se relajó “pero” interrumpió viendo la sonrisa del señor Kent congelarse “ira con su guardaespaldas”

Eso detono la próxima discusión sobre ir a un lugar secreto y no querer que ojos exteriores se inmiscuyeran siendo respondido por un “Conner no ira a ninguna parte solo contigo” que hizo al señor Kent fruncir el ceño y responder que no planeaba secuestrarlo para ser respondido por un “me da igual, tú no tienes el mejor expediente con mi hijo así que no va a ninguna parte solo contigo” sentencio tajantemente haciendo el rostro del señor Kent caer en un brillo triste y avergonzado.

Sintiendo un poco de lastima por el hombre reunió todo su valor para interrumpir la conversación.

“¿Y qué hay de algún héroe?” pregunto atrayendo los ojos de ambos hombres hacia él “uno que, no temas mostrarle y en que papá confié” le da una mirada a su padre quien lo observa como si hubiera contado un mal chiste por lo que corrige “bueno, confié lo suficiente para ir”

Un silencio contemplativo llena el lugar mientras el señor Kent piensa para comenzar a soltar una lista mental de una variedad de nombres hasta que su padre se frota el entrecejo cansado.

“Le pediré a Nightwing que nos acompañe” propone y el ceño de su padre se hace menos profundo mientras Conner mira curioso.

“Tener a un pájaro de Batman no lo hace más confiable, Clark” responde su padre.

“Él no hará nada, tiene una moral bastante fuerte”

“Eso decían de ti también” responde su padre y Conner está seguro de que lanzo una daga imaginaria porque el señor Kent tomo una respiración profunda y su padre también tiene que tomar una poniendo los labios en una fina línea, gesto que usa cuando se le sale algún comentario sin filtro.

Ambos hombres toman un momento para respirar. El señor Kent se quita las gafas, doblándolas para guardarla y mirar a su padre cansado quien se cruza de brazos con una mirada en blanco.

“¿Podemos hablar en privado Lex como gente adulta?” pregunta con tranquilidad haciéndolo sentir traicionado ya que esa conversación obviamente no lo incluye.

Su padre hace un gesto hacia su estudio, saliendo de la cocina mientras el señor Kent abre la puerta y ambos entran encerrándose en el cuarto.

“Mierda” suelta resignadose a estar al margen para prender el televisor ver caricaturas.

\---------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------

Cerrando la puerta, asegurándose de que Conner no escuchara ni se metiera entre medio vio a Lex ponerse en guardia detrás del escritorio provocando un recuerdo de sus múltiples encuentros con Superman. Eso ya presagiaba que todo saldría mal por lo que suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

“¿Podrías salir de allí? Esto se siente como un enfrentamiento y la verdad no vine aquí a pelear contigo” explica y Lex descruza sus brazos para salir detrás del escritorio, ponerse al frente y apoyar su cadera en su superficie volviendo a cruzar los brazos esperando.

“Se que…mi comportamiento y mi actitud no han sido las mejores”

“¿Mejores?”

“Horribles” corrige tratando de no poner una imagen amenazante “me porté de una manera infantil, inmoral, falte a mis propios principios y no debí de haberlo hecho” respondió con rapidez fijando su mirada en Lex quien lo observo tranquilo “Lamento mucho lo que hice” respiro preparándose mentalmente para la siguiente diatriba sin embargo nunca llego, es más, fue una pregunta lo que lo sorprendió y descoloco.

“No lo lamentas” responde Lex con la cara en blanco y Clark siente una breve molestia porque ¿Cómo sabia él que no lo lamentaba?

“Sí, lo hago” contradice seguro a lo que Lex suspira.

“¿Qué piensas de Conner cuando lo ves?” pregunto Lex tranquilo.

Clark no puede evitar fruncir el ceño confundido ante el giro de la conversación.

“¿Por qué la pregunta?”

Lex da una mirada pensativa.

“Hay una pregunta, mucho más importante que esa, pero no creo que estés listo para responderla así que te hago esta que, aunque es más superficial, es también importante” explica, aunque Clark no entiende nada “¿y bien?” presiona Lex y Clark se pone a pensar, tratando de hacer una imagen mental del chico.

¿Qué piensa de Conner cuando lo ve?

Pues…

“Es un chico inteligente…” pronuncia recordando como lo engaño con el guardaespaldas para robar las muestras.

“Lo es” concuerda Lex con un brillo divertido quizás leyendo sus pensamientos “¿Qué más?”

Vuelve a repasar los últimos días.

“Es...” pronuncia cuando su padre pasa por su rostro “bondadoso” recuerda su interacción en el hospital, lo que desencadeno esto “bastante bondadoso” corrige “y…” se detiene porque no sabe que más pensar.

Lex no parece sorprendido.

“Sí, me lo imagine” soltó Lex con una sonrisa haciéndolo sentir avergonzado.

Permaneciendo en el lugar, Lex descruza sus brazos suspirando para caminar hacia Clark mirándolo con sus ojos verdes, los mismo que Conner tiene en su rostro y que usa para observarlo con temor.

“Conner es la luz de mi mundo” confiesa Lex con una leve expresión de temor que hace el corazón de Clark apretarse de dolor “¿Puedo confiarte esa luz Clark?” pregunta nervioso “¿puedes asegurarme de que la cuidaras?” pide y Clark siente miedo.

Es una responsabilidad enorme, hace tan solo unos días él estaba deseando que solo desapareciera y ahora, tiene que cuidarlo, protegerlo porque es algo precioso para Lex y teme en este momento romperlo, pero…

Clark lo mira, sus ojos verdes son algo que nunca ha podido ver en otra persona que no sea en la línea Luthor.

Conner es importante, es la luz en la vida de Lex y una parte en su interior desea que esa Luz lo ilumine él también.

“Lo cuidare” promete y ambos se observan con tranquilidad hasta que suspira rascándose la cabeza “y respecto a lo ocurrido la otra noche” pronuncia viendo de inmediato como el rostro de Lex se tensa.

El hombre está dando una vuelta con claras intensiones de huir a su escritorio como si de un animal asustado se tratara, pero Clark alcanza a tomar su muñeca, haciéndolo voltear de inmediato para mirarlo. Si tuviera sus poderes, podría saber lo que siente, escuchar los latidos de su corazón como un tambor, pero ahora, debe de adaptarse con lo que tiene y elige confiar en sus ojos, porque, aunque su rostro estuviese en blanco, los ojos de Lex brillan como en primavera.

“Lo siento, me sobrepase” se disculpa con rapidez.

Ambos se miran nuevamente, el alrededor se siente electrizante y donde su mano envuelve la muñeca de Lex se siente demasiado cálido.

“De acuerdo” suelta Lex.

Casi tiene que obligarse para soltarlo y cuando lo hace, ambos permanecen arraizados en el lugar en una batalla de miradas que Clark no sabe si debe de cerrar la distancia o alejarse más.

\------------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------------------------

Su teléfono lo hizo detenerse en la puerta de su baño, viendo el identificador de la llamada no pudo evitar sentir ese revoloteo nervioso e incómodo en la boca de su estómago.

“Hola” respondió con una sonrisa.

“¿Mañana en la mañana tienes algún compromiso?” pregunta Henry en el otro extremo de la línea.

Se suponía que el chico no tenía turno mañana debido al compromiso que Conner tenía con Superman, por lo que se había ido hacia su residencia a pasar la noche y así tener el día libre mañana.

Haciendo memoria de cuando se supone que llega el señor Kent le contesta que tiene ese periodo libre, obteniendo un aviso que Henry le pasara a dejar algo que no quiso contar, manteniendo el secreto con malvada diversión.

Al día siguiente, levantándose a primera hora, se lava los dientes y arregla para ir al comedor a desayunar encontrando a su padre haciéndole un sándwich quien le da una mirada curiosa y divertida que aumenta cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar.

“¿Puedes bajar?” pregunta Henry.

“¿Y porque no subes tu acá?” se encuentra respondiendo divertido.

En el otro extremo de la línea hay silencio, casi puede ver un brillo divertido en el rostro del otro chico.

“Muy tentador, pero no traje mi identificador” informa llamando su atención.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Se pregunta sorprendido. Sabía que todo guardaespaldas entrenado bajo la mano de su padre seria meticuloso, sin embargo sin tener el corazón para regañarlo accedió a bajar informándole que lo esperara unos segundos ya que estaba desayunando.

“oh vaya, mi hijo se ha levantado temprano, ¿tan emocionado por este día?” pregunta su padre divertido y curioso.

“En realidad Henry me va a entregar algo, así que saldré a recibirlo y vuelvo” informo haciendo un sándwich de pavo, llevándoselo a la boca para congelarse en seco y encontrar los ojos emocionados y muy divertidos observándolo.

“Oh, Henry. No me sorprende” suelta con maldad e inocencia a lo que Conner para mortificación suya se siente enrojecer.

“N-no es lo que piensas”

Su padre tararea sin creerle, con esa sonrisa endemoniada de satisfacción.

“Hijo, lleva protección” a conseja con un tono dulce esparciendo la mayonesa en su emparedado a lo que Conner suelta un “¡oh, Dios!” tapándose la cara “hablo en serio, nunca se sabe y es importante cuidar-”

“Voy tan solo a la puerta y vuelvo” especifico.

“Eso no es impedimento-”

“¿Podemos NO tener esta discusión?” pregunto desesperado a lo que su padre mira el techo pensativo.

Él espero con la esperanza llameando en su pecho.

“Creo que tengo algunos condones y lubricante” pronuncia para su gran martirio a lo que se llevó las manos a los oídos soltando cosas como que no lo escuchaba, que estaba sordo, y no tenía idea de que rayos estaba hablando, ganándose una mirada exasperada, pero entretenida.

Con los emparedados desaparecido, tomo sus llaves y su celular va saliendo cuando su padre le pasa condón.

Un jodido condón.

“¡No voy a follar!” soltó exasperado y avergonzado.

“Siempre dicen lo mismo” soltó su padre.

¿Esto es el infierno? ¿acaso Conner no podía tener un padre normal de esos que se vuelven rojos apenas se pronuncia la palabra sexo frente al hijo y comienzan una charla muy enredada sobre las abejas y no sabe que tontera más? No, claro que no. Conner tenía al padre que guardaba tres presentaciones power point, una de biología femenina, otra de biología masculina y otra sobre los métodos de protección sexual y porque la masturbación es algo bueno por lo que no tiene que sentirse avergonzado.

Aún recuerda aquella horrible y traumática charla.

“Si solo te siente con ganas pones el seguro en tu puerta y ya” había sugerido su padre con el totalmente verde al otro extremo de la mesa.

“Yo…creo que necesito un terapeuta” pronuncio lentamente porque el drama corría en su sangre no importa cuánto su padre se queje por ello, es completamente su culpa.

Aunque ahora que veía a cierto otro progenitor volando en colores primarios no sabía muy bien a quien cargarle la culpa.

“¡Oh, tengo también una presentación sobre cambios de ánimos en la adolescencia!” exclamo su padre emocionado.

Tomando el condón como la cosa más horrorosa y desprestigiosa de su vida lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón todo el tiempo manteniendo una mirada enojada en su padre que le sonreía angelicalmente.

“¿Conforme?”

“Por supuesto”

Conner apretó los dientes y tomo una respiración profunda.

No tiene remedio.

“¡YA ME VOY!” exclamo para salir huyendo del cuarto sin prestar atención a lo que su padre le grito desde la puerta.

No necesito esperar, Henry ya estaba allí apoyado en el auto negro que Lexcorp le entrega a sus principales empleados con una sudadera, jeans y zapatillas muy contrario a su atuendo actual de traje negro y aún más contrastado con su chaleco de tejido con cuello largo de color verde, sus pantalones negros y sus Oxford con punta de charol negro.

Henry abre la puerta educadamente ganándose una ceja levantada y una sonrisa por su parte para meterse al interior con tranquilidad.

Siente una sonrisa divertida deslizarse por sus labios al ver al otro chico con una sudadera y jeans. Se veía bien, parecía un chico normal muy guapo.

“Hola” se encuentra respondiendo, consciente de que ya había dicho su saludo, pero de alguna manera en este momento se siente extrañamente nervioso.

Henry le envía una sonrisa divertido apoyado en el auto negro, entregado a cada miembro relevante de Lexcorp respondiendo su propio “hola” suave y divertido.

Ambos se observan, uno de cada lado, él sobre la escalera y Henry abajo.

¿Somos acaso una obra de shakespeare?

“Pues como sabrás, hace unas horas recibí una llamada que no esperaba…” comienza pensativo para meter la mano en la ventana baja del auto y sacar un objeto que Conner reconocería de aquí al otro extremo de metrópolis.

Ese es.

“¡Mi violín!” exclama sorprendido, bajando el resto de los escalones para recibir el estuche negro.

“Según yo esta todo allí” informo a lo que Conner apoyo el objeto en el capo del auto, para abrirlo y revisar su interior emocionado. Estaba todo allí, el violín Stradivarius, su soporte, el arco, incluso las cuerdas de respaldo. Con el valor monetario que había en este estuche Conner ya lo había dado por perdido, quizás con suerte algún alma bondadosa que lo valorara lo hubiera encontrado.

“¿Dónde lo encontraste?”

Henry se encoge de hombros.

“Revise las cámaras de seguridad y la patente de la persona que se lo llevo del hospital, después de eso recuperarlo fue una tarea fácil”

“Awww te peleaste por mi” suelta divertido colgándose el instrumento al hombro, viendo a Henry mirar hacia otro lado con la punta de sus orejas rojas, murmurando un “no fue la gran cosa” que lo hace sentir liviano “Gracias” responde con una sonrisa que es igualada en sentimiento por el otro chico.

\----------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------

“¡Hola, chico!” saluda Nighwing con la sonrisa más grande que Conner vio mientras hace la señal para chocar los cinco que responde con desconfianza “¡Ey tío super!” exclama el chico hacia Clark quien se había puesto el traje de Superman a quien Conner voltea a ver sospechoso.

¿Tío super?

“¿No…son familia verdad?” pregunta levemente en pánico porque no se imagina que ese tipo sea familia de él.

Superman le da una sonrisa divertida desde la silla del copiloto, junto a él, el ex Robin suelta una carcajada divertida. 

“No, sino estaría volando por el cielo” aseguro el superhéroe y Conner suspiro internamente “aunque, el tío super es mi padrino” pronuncia y algo en el interior de su pecho se mueve incómodo. Es oscuro, y le hace mirar más atentamente a ambos. El superhéroe más joven se ve cómodo con el más viejo, incluso hasta el punto de tocar con pequeños empujones de codo a los que Superman le devuelve la mirada brillante.

Es…injusto y prefiere apartar la mirada para centrarla en lo que tiene delante.

“Y…ustedes…¿son familia?” pregunta Nightwing mirando entre ambos incomodo a lo que Conner se encuentra respondiendo en automático con un resoplido.

“Claro que no, pero estoy aprendiendo telequinesis y Superman se ofreció a enseñarme a volar ya que J’onn está actualmente ocupado” responde mirando en el reflejo el rostro incomodo de Superman.

“¡Genial!” exclama Nightwing emocionado.

Él tiene que luchar por no hacer una mueca.

El Ártico es algo maravilloso, frio, solo, hay una paz indescriptible en este mientras a su alrededor solamente se extiende la blancura del hielo y la nieve, casi esperaba ver animales de esta zona, pero al lugar que Superman indica están tan despoblado de vida como la expresión de Mercy al cuidarlo de niño.

“Qué bueno que vine preparado” comenta Nightwing sacando un trineo de la nave para dirigirse a un montón de esta con la mirada de un niño en navidad.

Superman se acerca con paso insonoro, aunque no lo parezca su traje es distinto, pedido que le había realizado a Batman para almacenar el calor que había perdido junto a su resistencia kryptoneana por lo que era más grueso y en tonos considerablemente más oscuros de azul y rojo y aun así, parecía que quería volver a la ciudad para tomar una bufanda y un gorro de lana y volver.

Lanzando un “Lindo…” muy suave observo al hombre darle una sonrisa de lado “¿entonces…como es esto?” pregunta encogiéndose de hombros mirando hacia todos lados haciendo saltar a Superman, quien parece recordar el motivo de su visita, por lo que lleva su mano a su mentón, en una expresión pensativa, mirando al cielo con atención para asentir complacido.

“Bien, eh…lo que yo hice primero es dar saltos amplios, mientras más tiempo me mantuviera en el cielo mejor” explico girándose completamente hacia Conner, haciendo un gesto con la mano en un pedido de que comenzara a saltar.

De acuerdo. Piensa desconfiado. Lo importante es dar un salto amplio, mantenerse en el cielo y…no mirar hacia abajo.

Observando el cielo temeroso, volteo la mirada hacia el hombre junto a él que esperaba atentamente. Suspirando, dio un saltito muy vergonzoso y humano haciendo que Superman lo mirara divertido, así que resignándose a su destino comenzó a seguir las instrucciones del hombre quien le sugirió apoyar una rodilla en el piso junto a los nudillos de su mano contraria a la pierna.

“Concéntrate, siente el poder en tu interior” instruye Superman junto a Conner en la misma pose “respira lentamente, inhala…exhala…” susurra cerrando los ojos.

Si se concentra, puede sentir a Superman a su lado, su presencia, y debajo de ellos, agua, litros y litros de agua a su alrededor en un estado tan diferente uno de otro que podría estar todo el día tratando de encontrar las diferencias entre una y otra. Abriendo sus ojos puede verlo, las ondas de energía contenida a su alrededor haciendo tiritar esas pequeñas piedrecillas que se posan sobre la superficie del suelo.

Ahora. Piensa con fuerza en su mente, para saltar, lanzándose directo hacia el cielo mientras piensa “Oh, Dios. Estoy en el cielo” sintiendo el viento en sus oídos y cuando la sensación de que su cuerpo deja de subir el pánico lo invade.

Y comienza a caer.

Oh, no.

No, no, no, no piensa imaginando la tremenda distancia que está recorriendo, sabe que no es una buena combinación con su velocidad, el impacto será terrible y sigue cayendo, se acerca a un montículo y solo cierra los ojos esperando el dolor. Termina rodando contra el suelo absolutamente cubierto de nieve hasta el punto de que tiene que cavar hacia arriba, quitársela de los ojos, tiene por todas partes y gracias al cielo le hizo caso a su padre sobre usar el traje de neopreno que almacena el calor porque de seguro su ropa habitual no hubiera resistido el impacto. Unas manos más grandes de repente están sobre él, barriendo sus ojos mientras esta de rodilla tratando de quitarse el hielo de las pestañas.

“Oh, Dios. ¿estás bien? ¿te golpeaste muy fuerte?” pregunta Superman en tono desesperado.

“Bien” responde un poco en shock aun recordando la altura con que cayo “estoy bien” aseguro con un suspiro, tomando inconscientemente la mano de Superman para ponerse de pie. Graciosamente el hombre aún sigue sacudiendo la nieve de sus hombros con un brillo asustado.

\------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------

Cuando vio a Conner en el cielo su pecho tuvo un breve momento de calor y satisfacción, se sentía feliz, aunque él no era quien estaba allí. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio descender, todo ese calor y alegría se esfumo tan rápido en un breve terror de “oh Dios, está cayendo” seguido del horror de que no podía agarrarlo.

Asustados, tanto él como Dick corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y cuando vio a Conner estrellarse, desapareciendo entre la nieve no pudo evitar soltar un “mierda” en pánico pidiendo constantemente que el chico sea tan resistente como él.

Debió de haberse asegurado primero que Conner era aprueba de golpes.

Dios que este bien.

Ambos se quedaron congelados entre el montón de nieve esparcido a su alrededor buscando la figura de Conner entre la nieve.

No lo encuentra, y la mente de Clark comienza a correr en pánico, desesperado, si tuviera su visión de rayos x lo encontraría inmediatamente, pero ahora.

“Mierda, ¿Dónde está?” maldijo cuando vio algo negro por el rabillo del ojo.

Sí, definitivamente fue buena idea que Lex le haya convencido de ponerse el traje de neopreno negro.

Corriendo hacia Conner comenzó a sacudir la nieve de su cuerpo, tenía en todas partes, su cabello estaba casi blanco y sus pestañas tenían pequeñas pelusas de hielo que trataba de quitar mientras Clark le pedía en pánico que respondiera si se había hecho daño.

Ese fue un gran golpe. Pensó horrorizado.

“¿Seguro que estas bien?” pregunto porque si Conner tenía alguna clase de dolor irían de inmediato al hospital, pero el chico tarda en responder a lo que obtiene un comentario de dick sobre que al parecer no se hizo nada. 

Aun esperando, ve a Conner enderezarse, sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello para suspirar más tranquilo y darse cuenta de que Clark aun está esperando una respuesta.

“Estoy bien” responde inclinando ligeramente su cabeza a lo que Clark responde un simple y plano “muy bien” de manera desconfiada, temiendo que quizás el chico este mostrando un frente fuerte.

“Esa fue una gran caída” comenta Dick divertido y Conner le lanza una mueca divertido.

\------------------------------------///-----------------------------------------------

Esta vez, tomando menos tiempo en prepararse y saltándose toda la pose, Conner simplemente miro atentamente el cielo y los montes alrededores haciendo un breve mapeo en caso de volver a caer, tener algún lugar donde dirigirse para aterrizar.

Con los ojos aun del señor Kent sobre él, no espero una pregunta de “¿Listo?” para saltar directamente hacia el cielo en una onda que boto al hombre y a Nightwing al suelo mientras él se elevaba entre las nubes en una curva, cada vez más paralela al suelo.

Estaba volando.

De verdad estaba volando.

Sonriendo enorme vio los montículos de nieve pasar por debajo, con el viento agitando su cabello y la velocidad aumentando. Inclinándose ligeramente girando sobre si mismo tal a un trompo, llegando al mar para estirar su brazo y acariciar la superficie del agua con sus dedos, mirando su reflejo.

Era maravilloso.

\---------------------------------------///-------------------------------------

Unos diez minutos después de tener a Dick y a él mirando por donde Conner desapareció en el cielo, Clark podía sentir como la ansiedad iba escalando.

¿Había volado? Quizás salto demasiado fuerte y llego al espacio, si es así ¿podría sobrevivir ahí? ¿Qué pasa si se estrelló nuevamente esta vez más lejos y esta inconsciente?

“Ey, super” llamo Dick recibiendo un sonido vago de respuesta “tranquilo, relájate, estará bien” comento animado para mirar hacia el cielo en la misma dirección que Clark observaba ansioso “…creo” completo para hacerlo apretar la mandíbula.

Está llevando su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando su celular con la intensión de llamar a la Lex o mejor a Bruce, si quiere seguir con vida, pidiendo algún rastreo de la figura de Conner por mapa satelital o algo similar, cuando Dick vuelve a llamar su atención apuntando animado hacia un punto en su costado, a la lejanía, donde Clark pudo ver una figura que hizo más grande con Conner finalmente aterrizando con el rostro iluminado, ojos verdes brillantes, la sonrisa más enorme que Clark había visto en el chico y el cabello desordenado en una expresión de gozo total.

“¡¿Viste eso?!” pregunto extasiado hacia a Clark quien por un segundo no creyó que le estuviera hablando a él de esa manera tan relajada.

“Uh…sí, volaste” anuncio y Conner salta nervioso gestualizando con las manos en toda clase de movimiento en algo que le recordó mucho a Lex emocionado.

“¡Exacto!” exclama Conner y Clark se encuentra sonriendo divertido “Llegue incluso al océano” anuncio apuntando hacia el lugar con una energía desbordante como un niño en navidad que le dio un calor extraño en el pecho a Clark.

“¿De verdad?” pregunta Clark. 

De inmediato Dick comienza a soltar comentarios emocionados, apuntando varias veces hacia el cielo para comenzar a moverse como si estuviera planeando para agitar sus brazos y tendérselos a Conner en un claro pedido.

“Agu-” suelta Clark con la realización de lo que está por ocurrir para volver a ser lanzado al piso por Conner despegando con Dick en sus brazos.

Mirando desde la posición actual sigue con los ojos la curva de despegue para suspirar con una sonrisa deslizándose por los labios.

Seria divertido poder volar ahora. Piensa añorante imaginando las carreras que haría con el chico, deteniéndose cuando una idea comienza a formarse en su mente.

\------------------------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------

Después de llevar a Nightwing a dar una vuelta por el cielo el señor Kent le pidió que lo llevara a otro lugar así que una vez dejando en claro que el otro vigilante se quedaría cuidando la nave permitió que Conner lo cargara, acción que le tomo unos minutos para decidir donde rayos debía poner sus manos para cargar al hombre. Se decidió por meter su brazo bajo la axila, sujetando su torso mientras el señor Kent pasaba el brazo por su cuello, realizando un despegue esta vez más ligero.

Siguiendo la dirección entregada a base de coordenadas y señas, se sorprendio cuando comenzó a visualizar algo que no era un monto de nieve o un pedazo de hielo.

No, claro que no. Eso era…

“¿La fortaleza?” murmuro confundido para descender a suelo, acercándose ambos a la entrada.

Curioso. Parecía algo similar a una construcción hecha de solo cristales, que Conner miro cautivado, siendo sacado cuando el dueño de aquello lo llamo haciendo una seña hacia la puerta.

“Pensé que no podía ingresar” comento confundido.

El señor Kent hizo una mueca.

“Digamos que en mis condiciones me es imposible ya que para abrirla necesito colocar la llave en la cerradura” informo y Conner no entendió a que se refería.

¿Llave? ¿Qué clase de fortaleza alienígena funciona a base de una simple llave y cerradura? El sinceramente se esperaba algo más elaborado como un escáner, prueba de sangre ya sabe cómo toda tecnología alienígena superior a la humana que le gusta refregar en la cara de los demás que son mejores.

Su confusión debió de verse en su rostro porque el señor Kent movió un poco de nieve dejando entrever un gran agujero en la puerta, casi del porte de ambas manos de Conner que miro aún más estupefacto.

¿Qué? ¿era algo decorativo?

“La llave esta allí” indico el señor Kent caminando hacia un costado de la puerta moviendo la nieve y él empezaba a temer que Superman fuera como esos ancianos que guardan la llave de su casa debajo del tapate.

Sus cejas se levantaron cuando algo dorado surgió entre la nieve.

Sí, efectivamente había una llave allí abajo.

No, no era una llave común y corriente, al menos ningún ser humano tendría una llave de ese tamaño pensó atónito mirando el enorme objeto dorado que estaba seguro de que pesaba más que él.

“Es una broma” se encontró murmurando a lo que Superman negó con la cabeza.

“¿Puedes sostenerla?” pregunto en tono curioso, no ordenándole, menos anunciándolo, solo…curioso como si la sola idea de que Conner pudiera sostener esa cosa significara más de lo que él mismo podía comprender en estos momentos.

Con una expresión desconfiada miro el enorme objeto entre la nieve, teniendo la ligera inclinación de hacer un chequeo a sus brazos para asegurarse que seguían siendo los mismos delgados de hace dos horas atrás, en su mente incapaz de sostener tal peso.

Suspira, pensando que no perdía nada más que quizás su dignidad, que bajo considerablemente en aquel choque indigno con la nieve y el suelo, agachándose mira unos segundos el lado que no debe entrar en la cerradura, para sujetarlo con su mano izquierda, levantarlo ligeramente, casi imperceptible para tomar el peso que lo hace sentir sorprendido.

Podría ser…

Metiendo su mano libre para también sostenerla, agarro con firmeza el objeto, tomo una respiración profunda, tiro hacia arriba y…la llave se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, siendo cargada en sus brazos como si de un paquete se tratara.

Wow, no es tan pesada. Pensó sorprendido para encontrar al señor Kent mirándolo con una expresión extraña que aparto rápidamente para apuntar hacia la cerradura.

“Insértala allí” indico y Conner encajo la llave, girándola para apartarse rápidamente cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse “mantente detrás mío, no estas registrado en la nave y pueden tomarte como una amenaza” sugirió el hombre avanzando al interior mientras Conner pensaba en quien podía tomarlo como una amenaza.

Recorriendo los pasillos simplistas y blancos, se detuvo junto a Superman cuando este comenzó a teclear una pantalla extraña, saltando casi un metro asustado cuando un “hola” llego cerca de su oreja, por el lado de su nuca, girando rápidamente, empujando a Superman en el proceso que el hombre por extraño que parezca, en un movimiento rápido, lo coloco detrás de él, convirtiéndose en un escudo humano de quien estuviera también en la nave, para mirar ambos a lo que parecía ser un hombre de cabello hasta los hombros, barba y traje extraño que los observaba curioso.

Los hombros del señor Kent caen con un suspiro de alivio que Conner no comprende porque ese hombre no estaba allí antes, él no puede sentir su presencia y recientemente él siente la presencia de todos consciente e inconscientemente.

“¡¿Quién mierda es él?!” pregunta entre dientes a Superman mientras el hombre lo mira de pies a cabeza, caminando hacia ellos, inclinándose a un costado de Superman en un intento de acercarse a Conner o verlo mejor, pero él mantiene a Kent como escudo humano entre ambos girando al pobre hombre de su costado como una barrera.

“La pregunta adecuada es ¿Quién eres tú?” habla el desconocido y Superman se frota el puente.

“Conner, él es mi padre Jor-El” presenta Superman a lo que el frunce el ceño confundido.

“¿No dijiste que eras el último de tu clase?” pregunto ignorando el hecho que Conner también es kryptoneano porque la ignorancia hace más feliz a la persona.

Superman hace una mueca.

“En realidad es una IA” informa pacientemente y Conner levanta las cejas sorprendido para mirar al hombre más curioso y confiado.

Soltando a Superman, no del todo apartándose de su lado, estira su mano y efectivamente atraviesa al hombre viendo las partículas de Luz cambiar y adaptarse al contacto.

“Genial” murmura ignorando la ceja levantada del hombre.

“Kal-El, mis análisis indican que tu bilogía ha cambiado, tu temperatura corporal esta más baja, y de acuerdo a las cámaras de seguridad, este chico abrió la puerta en tu lugar ¿hay algo que quieras informar?” pregunto con ese subtono de advertencia que todos los padres usaban en su lugar.

“¿Puedes imitar emociones o estas siempre estoico?” pregunta Conner curioso ante que Superman.

El hombre le frunce el ceño molesto por la interrupción.

“Mis sistemas no son capaces de experimentar emociones, simplemente puedo imitarlas en mi apariencia física sin embargo mi limite en este ámbito es muy marcado” explica a lo que Conner contesta un “oh…” sorprendido.

Quizás Superman podría dejarlo un tiempo a solas con esta tecnología.

“Padre, podrías llevar a Conner donde se almacenan las reservas de sangre, necesita unas muestras para que vuelva a la normalidad” pide volviendo a teclear algunas cosas.

Jor-El le pide que lo siga educadamente para dirigirse por un pasillo igual que los anteriores. Es sorprendente que Superman lo deje vagar “sin supervisión”, aunque no es tonto, sabe que ante cualquier cosa el IA podría enviar una alerta y delatarlo así que contra todo pronóstico mantiene sus manos lo más alejado de todo lo brillante e interesante.

“Te pareces mucho a Kal-El” pronuncia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, hay una coincidencia considerable a sus facciones de rostro.

“uh…¿en serio? Siempre me dijeron que me parecía más a mi papá” respondió evitando el intento de sacar información.

“Es curioso que pudieras levantar la llave, ningún ser humano puede, incluso aquellos con habilidades le es difícil” piensa en voz alta a lo que Conner no responde prefiriendo caminar en silencio y atento.

Llegan hacia un cuarto frio, con muebles llenos de contenedores de sangre que Conner levanta su mano para sacar uno cuando siente un dolor punzante que lo hace botar el paquete y apartarse lo más alejado posible, frotando la zona donde hay un pequeño corte.

“¡¿Pero qué mierda?!” exclama indignado viendo la herida sanar rápidamente dirigiendo su atención hacia un robot junto a la IA.

“Sorprendente” suelta Jor-El con un brillo emocionado “así que tú eres Kon-El” anuncia congelándolo en seco y haciéndolo olvidar un poco su molestia.

“¿Quién?”

“Kon-El, fuiste registrado en mis sistemas hace más de diez años como descendiente de Kal-El, y tu nombre significa-” es cortado bruscamente por Superman quien interrumpe preguntando que había ocurrido ahí, mirando la sangre un poco preocupado para dirigir su mirada hacia Conner en el suelo en un viaje que termina en la IA y el robot flotante “simplemente le comentaba a Kon-El que estoy muy complacido con nuestro encuentro” informa el IA saltándose la parte del ataque que lo hace soltar un “EY” indignado que ignora para proseguir “Según mis análisis tienes alrededor de 19 años y cuatro meses, hay una combinación perfecta de ADN Kryptoniano y humano, aunque el último esta ligeramente modificado lo que posibilita su apareamiento” informa y Conner se siente hacer una mueca de asco por lo último mientras Superman enrojece tal a un tomate “aún hay una falta de maduración biológica que parece estarse revirtiendo, tus células son mucho más sanas que las de incluso Kal-El, absorbiendo con mayor facilidad la Luz solar” explica para pasar a una mirada contemplativa “sería de gran relevancia analizar en profundidad tu composición genética, si no te importa entregar más de tu fluidos” informa a lo que Conner repite en voz baja, aun en shock, lo último para aterrarse cuando la maquina flotante transforma un brazo metálico en una aguja gigante.

“¡AGUARDA!” exclama lanzándose detrás de Superman quien toco un panel flotante junto a él congelando a la maquina en el proceso.

“Nadie va a herir a nadie aquí” sentencio Superman con tono decidido a lo que Conner suspiro aliviado mientras Jor-El se veía infeliz, abriendo la boca para infórmale lo beneficioso que sería tener una muestra, opinión que el señor Kent deshecho decidido.

“Que limpien esto” ordena Superman apuntando hacia la mancha de sangre en el suelo, sacando otro contenedor para salir junto a Conner de la sala.

Saliendo de la fortaleza más rápido de lo que entro y considerablemente más asustado, oculto la llave donde se suponía que estaba, a la vista de todo el mundo que viajara cerca, para comenzar a caminar con el señor Kent a su lado.

“Lamento lo ocurrido” se disculpó Superman con una mueca a lo que él asintió tomando para volver a la nave.

Al menos tenían la sangre del hombre con ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy mucho de hablar en cuanto a mi vida privada, sin embargo siento que al escribir todo esto puedo traer un poco de alegría a alguien más que quizás lo necesite y a la vez ayudarme a mi misma a animarme en los momentos difíciles. Últimamente no ha sido fácil el avanzar, en lo personal siento que la carrera que escogí no valora nada de lo que realmente poseo y a menudo me siento muy tonta en comparación al resto de mis compañeros, sé que poseo cosas positivas, sin embargo las circunstancias hacen que estas parezcan tan pequeñas en comparación a lo que realmente me falta.  
> Con esto voy en que en realidad mi única alegría constante en este año ha sido el escribir mis historias para ustedes, me hace muy feliz hacerlo y, aunque en estos momentos no me sienta del todo bien con mi propia vida, quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida de tenerlos presentes en cada uno de mis capítulos.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, en lo personal no sé porque, pero me ha gustado mucho el personaje de Henry por lo que no pude evitar incluirlo en la trama (lo siento Henry por el caos que te espera XD)


End file.
